Ghosts of the Past
by Ace Venom
Summary: Billy returns to Earth in 2007 after the murder of his wife to continue to fight the war that began on Aquitar. Will Billy lose his humanity in the process or will he let an old friend guide him on a path to peace? Evil Tommy. Eventual Billy Kim pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is the property of Buena Vista Entertainment. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Ghosts of the Past**

**A Billy Cranston Story**

**Chapter 1**

_Outskirts of Angel Grove, California 2007_

Life was never meant to be simple. While the happy family did occur in the real world, it was a feat that required an enormous level of toil to ensure success. Even that scenario would have been less complicated than the life of Billy Cranston, first Blue Ranger of Earth, new Phantom Ranger and former resident of the water world of Aquitar. Even comic books failed to do justice for the man's trials.

Billy's marriage to Cestria ended with a villain's blade. Kingu's brood devastated Aquitar, transforming the once lush world into a wasteland. The former Phantom Ranger fell before Kingu's top general Hadrian, an act that permitted Billy to take power once again and battle the invaders alongside the Aquitian Rangers. But all the civilians and environments Billy saved, all the euphoria that should ride with him as a result of those victories, were nothing compared to his loss. Cestria was dead by Kingu's hand and there was nothing Billy could do.

Delphine attempted to plead with Billy in her mission to convince the human to remain on Aquitar to aid in reconstruction. Billy explained to the White Ranger that without Cestria, there was nothing keeping him on Aquitar. That was two weeks ago and Billy was riding on a modified black Indian Chief motorcycle away from his cloaked spaceship in the desert. Billy was only a few miles from Angel Grove, but his first stop would not be in the city, but outside it.

Billy pulled his motorcycle into the gates of the new cemetery outside Angel Grove. It was fast approaching nightfall and Billy's black leather jacket shielded him from the chill in the evening air. The Phantom Ranger stopped his bike and killed the engine. He dismounted the motorcycle and removed his black helmet. He set it down on the bike and freed his shoulder length blond mane. Billy walked towards a grave, instinctively knowing where it would be located.

Stopping before Trini Kwan's grave, Billy sighed. Andros informed Billy years ago that Trini was a victim of a freak automobile accident six years ago, but the reality of the situation did not impact the Phantom Ranger until he stared at the headstone. Trini was Billy's first friend, one who encouraged him to grow beyond being just the brains. She was the closest thing Billy had to a sibling, but now she was gone.

Billy reached for the rosary in his coat pocket, one of the few possessions he brought with him from Earth. He performed the sign of the cross and prayed the rosary for the first time in over a decade. After fifteen minutes of praying, night fell upon the cemetery.

"Goodbye, Trini," Billy said before walking back to his motorcycle. Even though the distance to Angel Grove was short, it felt like a long ride for the Phantom Ranger. He was lost in his thoughts as he traveled down the desert road. He could see Trini's smile as if she were just standing directly before him. Billy missed the days of never fearing death and fighting beside his friends.

Billy passed the Angel Grove city limit sign and continued to ride. With his father having moved to another city, he had few options. Billy learned from Andros that Adam still lived in Angel Grove and ran a dojo. The Phantom Ranger rode for miles before reaching the apartment complex. Billy parked his motorcycle and walked towards the stairs. He scaled the stairs and took a right turn to apartment 213.

After taking a deep breath, Billy knocked on Adam's door. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching before Adam opened the door. The Black Ranger was shocked to see Billy. "I was expecting pizza," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Billy replied. "There's nothing for me on Aquitar anymore, so I decided to come home. Andros told me you were living here."

"Come in," Adam said. "Rocky and his wife are visiting for the weekend. I'd be glad to have you over."

Billy smiled. "Thanks," he told him before brushing past Adam. "How is Rocky doing these days?"

"Maybe you should ask me yourself," Rocky said after Adam closed the door. The front door to the apartment connected to the dining room and kitchen and Rocky sat at the table drinking a dark beer. "What brings you back here?"

"My wife was killed in an attack," Billy explained before walking to the dining room table. He set his helmet down and shook Rocky's hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that, bro," Rocky said to the Phantom Ranger. "I don't know what I'd do if my wife died."

"You getting married," Billy said before taking a seat. "I thought Tommy would have been first."

"Tommy was, but he and Kat got divorced," Rocky explained. "Tommy was too wrapped up in his research and Kat wanted children."

"Tommy was doing research?" Billy asked. "What was he studying?"

"Paleontology," Adam explained before joining the others at the table. "One of his students from Reefside told me that he got his Ph.D. in paleontology and ended up teaching high school. I hear he's interested in taking a faculty position at a university."

"Amazing," Billy remarked. "I figured that was what I was going to do with my life. I wanted to get a Ph.D. in physics and work at a university."

"Things don't always work out as planned," Rocky said to his friend. "I left Angel Grove after graduation and made a killing in the stock market. I made the right investments in technology and I can now spend more time with my new wife. We're talking about starting a family soon and I'm looking forward to that."

"That's great news," Billy said. "Where is your wife anyway?"

"Taking a shower," Rocky told him.

"Not anymore," came a female voice from the hallway. When she entered the dining room, Billy noticed that Rocky's wife was an absolute stunner. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and was tall. She was the classic trophy wife.

"Carrie, meet Billy," Rocky said to his wife. "He's a friend from high school."

"Oh hi, Billy," Carrie said to him. She had a light accent that betrayed her Southern origins. "How long will you be staying?"

"Hello," Billy replied. "I'm only here for the night. I'm heading into the mountains tomorrow."

"You mean our old spot?" Adam asked, indicating that he was speaking of the old Command Center.

"Precisely," answered Billy. "I need to see it for myself."

"What's in the mountains?" Carrie asked before sitting next to her husband. She eyed the men inquisitively, showing a genuine interest in learning about their past.

"An old hangout spot," Rocky told her. It was the truth from a certain point of view. Long after Zordon's death, no one was eager to divulge the secrets of their Power Ranger past.

"Why don't we all go out there?" Carrie asked. "I want to know what you did when you were a teenager, Rocky."

"I'd prefer to go alone," Billy said, saving Rocky from a discussion on the matter.

"See?" Rocky said in Billy's defense. "He's got things to do and he doesn't need us tagging along."

"I suppose you're right," Carrie said to her husband. Then to Billy, she explained, "I didn't mean to impose on you."

"Apology accepted," Billy said. He turned to Adam and asked, "Is there anyone else living in Angel Grove?"

Adam began to count on his fingers. "Zack owns a nightclub, Aisha has her own veterinary practice, Jason is a partner in my dojo and runs a motorcycle shop on the side, Bulk and Skull run the Youth Center and Kimberly has her own gymnastics studio."

"Interesting," Billy commented. "We've all grown up."

"Yeah," Rocky said. "If you're looking for work Billy, I'm sure Jason would hire you. You look like you ride these days."

"I can talk to Jason if you want," Adam offered. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear you're back in Angel Grove."

"If you don't mind," Billy said before everyone heard a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza!" Rocky exclaimed. "Get the door, Adam."

"It's nice to know some things never change," Billy said, making a joke about Rocky's appetite. It earned laughs from everyone before Adam answered the door.

* * *

The next morning, Billy was up at dawn tying his boots. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and an old black t-shirt. He wore his hair tied back in a ponytail and was ready for the trek to the mountains where the old Command Center was located. Adam told him after eating that Alpha was working to rebuild the place and would appreciate some help.

"Leaving so early?" Carrie asked as she entered Adam's living room. She was wearing a white robe, communicating to Billy that she was just waking.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep," Billy told her. "I need to be on my way."

"You're so mysterious," Carrie said. "Rocky told me that you were a genius destined for great things. What happened to you that made you so sad?"

"It's none of your business," Billy replied as he stood to retrieve his leather jacket from the side of the couch. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Carrie said. "Most people look at me and think of me as a trophy wife for Rocky. I would have married the man even if he didn't have money. My life wasn't all roses either, Billy."

Billy sighed as he donned his leather jacket. "What's your point?" he asked.

"You're not the only one that's suffered," Carrie said. "My mother worked hard to support my sisters and me after dad died. I didn't have it so easy."

"My wife was murdered by a madman," Billy said as he walked towards the door. "I didn't just lose her, but the children we adopted and our home." He took a moment to face Carrie. "Until you experience something like that, don't you dare compare your pain to my pain. You have no clue."

Carrie was speechless. She just stared at Billy, unable to say anything. Even the empathetic apology remained dormant.

"Tell Adam I said thanks for his hospitality," Billy told her. "I need to hit the road." Billy grabbed his helmet, opened the front door and closed it behind him. The cool air of dawn assaulted his skin as he descended the stairs.

Within minutes, Billy was riding the nearly empty roads. A few vehicles passed him as he rode past the city limits sign and exited the city. It was Saturday morning and Billy had plenty of time to reach the mountains. The trail was still familiar to him after many years. By the time Billy stopped in front of the old structure, it was mid-morning.

"Here goes nothing," Billy said as he approached the secret entrance to the Command Center.

* * *

"What do you mean he's back in Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked as she drank coffee at her kitchen table. The former Pink Ranger was only dressed in her pink pajamas as it was still early in the morning. She held the cordless phone to her head as she conversed with Adam. "Wasn't he married to someone on Aquitar?"

"Cestria was killed," Adam explained. "Billy went to the Command Center to try to make sense of his life. With Trini dead, I don't know who can get through to him and help him in his grief."

"I'll do what I can," Kimberly told Adam. "But you know Billy. He always tries to handle things himself. He's more stubborn than one high school teacher I know."

"Just do what you can," Adam said to her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kimberly said before ending the call. She set the phone down on her table and sighed. "How can he expect me to help Billy if I can't get my own shit together?"

After failing to make the Olympics twice, Kimberly Hart was just another burnout. She sacrificed relationships to make her dreams come true, but now she was approaching thirty and still a single woman. There was no reason for her to remain in Florida, so opening a gymnastics studio in Angel Grove with help from Rocky was instrumental in keeping her sane.

Kimberly set her cup of coffee down on the table and walked to her bedroom. She resolved to journey to the Command Center herself. One of the other instructors could handle her load. Her old friend needed her counsel and she could not refuse a request from Adam, even if they were no longer in a relationship.

* * *

Billy quietly entered the secret entrance, noting the lack of security system. He passed through a series of corridors before entering the main chamber. Alpha 5 was hard at work restoring computers. Billy smiled and set his helmet down atop a console. "Let me help you with that, Alpha," he offered.

"Billy?" Alpha asked before looking to his left. "It is you! Welcome home, Billy!" The sentient robot hugged his old friend.

"Adam told me you were shipped home in a crate," Billy said.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "It feels so good to be out of that crate and making myself useful again."

Adam related the story to Billy the night before about Alpha repairing the Morphing Grid to save Operation Overdrive from imminent destruction. Billy moved to Alpha's side to help him rewire a computer console.

"What brings you back to Earth?" Alpha inquired.

"Kingu and his forces attacked Aquitar," Billy explained, never looking up from his work. "We managed to fight him off, but not before his general Hadrian killed Cestria and our children. There was nothing left for me on Aquitar, so I decided to return to Earth and make myself useful."

"I'm sorry, Billy," Alpha said. "I've heard of Kingu. He is one cruel dude."

Billy smirked. Alpha had a way with words that could draw anyone out of sadness temporarily. "That he is," he agreed. "I have reason to believe he may attempt an assault on Earth, so it's imperative we prepare for the worst."

"Ay yi yi!" said Alpha. "The Overdrive Rangers will be pushed to their limits. What can we do?"

"Don't worry about that," Billy said. "You're looking at the new Phantom Ranger and I intend to fight solo."

"But Billy, you could be hurt fighting by yourself," said a female voice entering the Command Center's main chamber.

As the woman came into the light, Billy said, "Kimberly? What are you doing here? Don't you have work today?"

Kimberly was dressed in an old Staind t-shirt she got at a concert and a pair of pink sweat pants. She approached Billy, answering, "One of the other instructors is covering for me. Adam told me what happened."

"And you figured I needed someone to talk to and help me deal with my grief?" Billy asked her while making eye contact. Even in his disgust, he could not help but notice her beauty.

"Something like that," replied Kimberly. "But I did want to see you. I have trouble connecting with the others these days."

"Welcome to the club," Billy said before resuming his work. "Adam hasn't changed, but Rocky is married to a naïve trophy wife. I haven't seen any of the others yet."

Kimberly laughed at the mention of Rocky's wife. "She is a bit out of touch with reality," she admitted. "I dated Adam for a year before we mutually split. It wasn't working out."

"You and Adam?" Billy asked. He ceased working and walked towards his friend. "He didn't mention that."

"Oh, you know, I wasn't right for him," she said. "Adam wouldn't say anything because that's just not like him. He prefers to focus on the present."

"Yeah," Billy agreed. "I wish I could be like that."

After a moment of silence, Kimberly touched Billy's hair. "I never expected you to do this," she told him. "I like it."

"Cestria liked it too," Billy admitted with a smile.

"Kimberly, it's so good to see you again," Alpha interrupted. "I'm sorry for not greeting you sooner. I've been so busy here lately."

"That's okay, Alpha," she said to the robot. "This place looks almost as good as new."

"Aw shucks," Alpha said, tilting his head in the equivalent of a human blushing. "Thanks, Kimberly." Alpha returned to his work.

"I hear there are other Rangers you could be helping," Kimberly said to Billy. "Why fight a potential invasion alone?"

"Because I'm the only one who can," Billy told her. "With my knowledge, I can upgrade old weapons and produce new ones. I've also fought against Kingu's forces and survived. No one on this planet has my experience."

"You know, the old Power Coins work," Kimberly said before placing her hand on Billy's wrist. "You could always rely on us if you needed to."

"You all have lives," Billy said. "At least in high school, we didn't have that many worries. You have careers now and I can't interfere with that." He pulled away from Kimberly.

"Just know that we won't abandon you, Billy," she said before taking a few steps back. "You're not alone."

Billy watched Kimberly walk away, feeling the familiar stirring within him. He shook his head and returned to his work. He needed to be prepared for the worst.

"Billy, I don't like you fighting alone either," Alpha told him after Kimberly departed.

"But you understand my reasons?" Billy asked.

Alpha closed the panel and activated the console. "Of course I do, Billy," Alpha replied. He set his tool on the completed console and turned to his friend. "You can stay here as long as you'd like."

"Thanks, Alpha," Billy said before turning to his thoughts. He needed to gather his supplies from his spaceship so he could establish his residence in the Command Center. Even with Kimberly's offer, Billy felt there was no place for him on Earth. He just needed to protect the planet of his birth and have his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 2**

The life of a space pirate could best be described in one word: short. It was an occupation with enormous risk with the promise of tremendous gain. For the ambitious adventurer, the acquisition of wealth was not the driving factor in the profession. Infamy was necessary to secure a place in history. It was a trait that could ensure not only fortune, but a fleeting form of fame. The cunning pirate could transform his temporary fruit into a cult of personality, a trait from which tyrants could build and maintain empires.

Kingu's Star Empire was the result of one pirate's vision, a decision to take an early childhood of pick pocketing to plundering entire worlds of their wealth and inspire fear in the hearts of all who lived. The Star Empire called no world its capital. Instead, a collection of space frigates answering to the call of Kingu's worldship provided the culture of the marauders. The worldship lived up to its name, taking on the shape of a small moon, a red and black monstrosity that was once the brainchild of the Machine Empire.

Staring out at the passing stars from a giant port in his throne room, Kingu was a tall, imposing man. He dressed in green-gray armor crafted from a dragon's hide. His dark blue skin was contrasted by his red glare. A mane of white hair fell past his shoulders. He had command presence, even in introverted moments. Kingu recalled the recent battle on Aquitar, one that cost him in ships and men.

Kingu had no scruples for sending men into battle to perish. A few casualties increased the share of spoils for the survivors, but excessive casualties diminished prestige. Kingu greatly disliked such situations. The invasion of Aquitar was his general Hadrian's brainchild. Defeating Power Rangers in open confrontation would have made Kingu the most feared man in the galaxy.

Instead, Kingu's pride was wounded by the Phantom Ranger despite Hadrian's report that he personally killed the Phantom Ranger himself. Another took up the mantle, Kingu reasoned during debriefing, another with tremendous battle experience that turned the tide of the invasion. Casualties soared and there was not enough loot to hire new mercenaries. Kingu's scouts sought the identity of the new Phantom Ranger, but the Star Empire would need to focus on easy conquests for the time being.

The sound of heavy boots on metal floor drew Kingu from his thoughts. Kingu's throne room was mostly decorated with stolen art pieces, usually sculptures and paintings. Kingu had little use for adorning his center of rule with gold and jewels as it was a decadence he did not tolerate. The ruler of the Star Empire turned to face his trusted general.

Hadrian wore streamlined black armor that resembled a hard polymer more than metal. He carried a sword on his back and a plasma pistol in his hip holster. He was of the same race as Kingu, possessing the same blue skin tone and red eyes. But unlike his liege, Hadrian kept his head shaved bald. He possessed a scar that ran down his left cheek. Hadrian often saw war and inspired loyalty in those under his command.

"Lord Kingu, our scouts from Aquitar have determined the identity of the Phantom Ranger," Hadrian told him. His voice was unusually deep for a member of his species. "His name is William Cranston, a human from Earth."

"Humans," Kingu remarked. Unlike Hadrian, his voice was higher but still distinctly male. "They are such a barbaric species."

"Their barbarity has made them difficult to conquer," Hadrian noted. "They live on a planet loaded with natural resources. If we attack, we can gain access to massive quantities of water and metals. We have the technology of the Machine Empire. We could succeed where King Mondo failed."

"We are in no position to launch an invasion," Kingu told Hadrian. "The files I've studied on these humans tell me they'd sooner destroy their own world than let anyone else have it. My concern is only the Phantom Ranger. We cannot permit him to escape the net."

"Our sources tell us he's returned to Earth," said Hadrian.

Kingu nodded at the revelation. Attacking the Phantom Ranger on Earth would be difficult, but the space pirate leader possessed skills of his own. The strength of his empire relied on his infamy. If he failed to right the wrong dealt to him, others would seek to take advantage of his weakness. It was a trait he encouraged in his ranks to ensure only the strong survived. He would not fall victim to his own philosophy.

"We go to Earth," Kingu said.

* * *

Designing weapons and vehicles and reactivating the teleportation grid kept Billy working the Command Center for a week. After testing his sword, Billy took the rare opportunity to venture into Angel Grove again. He made a point of not seeing anyone as he concentrated on his work, but one morning hours before dawn, Billy hopped on his motorcycle and made a trip to the beach. The sun rose in the east by the time he killed the engine. He stepped off the motorcycle to gaze at the shore from the bluff where he parked.

The waves rolled in and birds flew around for food. Some older men were carrying fishing poles and tackle boxes. Billy recalled his fishing trip with Ernie, thinking back to simpler times. He was transforming back in those days, changing from someone with little self-confidence outside the books into a courageous warrior. He longed for days past so he could forget the pain of his present. But that pain also served as his strength and fueled his will to live.

Billy set his helmet on his bike and stared into the distance. "I promised you that I'd live," he said before the flashbacks returned.

_Your friends want to see you again_, Cestria told him. She leaned over his shoulder as he sat at his worktable. It was cluttered with numerous parts, but Billy always managed to create some new gadget.

_If you can't go anywhere with me, what's the point?_ Billy asked her. He took a moment to look up at his wife. _Andros pays me visits sometimes and keeps me informed._

_That's not the same, Billy_, Cestria said. _You weren't even there for __Trini's__ funeral._

_Nobody thought to inform me until a year after it happened,_ replied Billy. _That one wasn't my fault._

_I know_, Cestria agreed. _But your friends still need to see you. Maybe you could talk to Andros about giving you a ride home?_

Billy cringed. It was the last conversation they had before that day. He was not home to protect Cestria because due to her urging, he did contact Andros the next morning. He spent years with Cestria, but was not there when she needed him the most. He clenched his fists and teeth, biting back the urge to scream. Cestria could not have known that her request would cost her life. In his grief, he refused Andros' offer to take him back to Earth, opting to find his own way back to his homeworld.

"I like to come out here sometimes too," Billy heard Kimberly speak from behind him. He was immediately startled.

"Kim!" Billy exclaimed before turning.

"Sorry," Kimberly told him. She was dressed for a morning jog by the shore and clearly never expected to find Billy at the beach. "I just saw your bike and you were just staring out into space. I figured you could use some company."

"I was just thinking about my last conversation with Cestria," Billy said to her.

Kimberly looked into Billy's eyes. He was morose and realized she could determine that. He could not guard his grief well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

Billy sighed. "No," answered the Phantom Ranger before he brushed past her. After grabbing his helmet, he watched a trio of men in cobbled black armor walking towards him. They all had blue skin like the space pirates he met on Aquitar.

The leader, a man with black hair and crimson eyes, said, "Lord Kingu sends his regards, Phantom Ranger."

"Billy, who are those guys?" Kimberly asked her friend.

Billy held out his right hand. "Trouble," he told her. A walnut sized ruby appeared in his palm and he clenched his fist around it. "Gem change!" he cried. Red electricity flowed up his arm from the Power Ruby. He opened his fist as his morph commenced. His black armored torso formed first, pieces flying from his front and rear to connect to his body. The armor of his arms and legs emerged from the torso as a silver breastplate formed. Billy's helmet came together over his head in two pieces as the Power Ruby appeared on his breastplate.

Billy pointed his gloved finger at the pirate scouts. "Get off my planet," he ordered. "Your friends paid for it on Aquitar."

The lead scout laughed. "We'll kill you and sell your pretty little girlfriend on the galactic slave market," he taunted. "She'll fetch a high price from one of our customers."

"Eww!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I'm not going to be someone's toy."

"Get out of here!" Billy commanded her. "These space pirates are seasoned warriors. I can handle this alone."

Billy leapt into the air, somersaulting over the space pirates. The Phantom Ranger landed behind them. Their quick reflexes prevented them from being taken by surprise. One of the three brandished an electrostaff. He twirled his weapon before attempting to electrocute the Phantom Ranger with one end. Billy knocked the weapon aside with his left wrist gauntlet. Another space pirate removed his plasma pistol from his hip holster. He began firing at Billy as he deflected the electrostaff.

Billy flipped and turned out of the way as the plasma rounds cracked through the air. He rolled on the ground before stopping in a crouch. He drew his own plasma pistol from his hip holster and aimed it at the space pirate who fired at him. He depressed the trigger multiple times, scoring direct hits on his hand. He switched his pistol to fire stun bolts and used one to knock the pirate unconscious.

The space pirate with the electrostaff charged at Billy. The Phantom Ranger had no time to aim. He tried to fire a shot, but missed. He was forced to dive out of the way from the supercharged end of the weapon. He rolled along the ground, presenting himself as vulnerable for another strike. He had to roll again to avoid the electrostaff. When the space pirate came in for a third strike, Billy held out his hands and caught the non-electrified part of the weapon as the sparks were only a centimeter away from the visor of his helmet.

Billy struggled against the space pirate before kicking upward. His foot scored a hit to the groin, earning a shout of pain. The Phantom Ranger used that distraction to push the electrostaff away. He quickly leapt to his feet and caught the space pirate with a roundhouse kick to the head. The pirate fell.

The leader laughed as he drew his sword. It resembled a Claymore and possessed a standard hilt. He grabbed Kimberly and held his blade close to her throat. "You know, you should really watch your friends more often," he said.

"Billy!" the former Pink Ranger yelled.

The Phantom Ranger turned to face the space pirate. He held his right arm out in front of his body and called, "Ghost Blade!" A standard European style sword appeared in his hand in a flash of light. He raised his sword. "If you want to fight me, then leave her out of this. She's not the one you want."

"I'll get you later," the leader said in her ear. He released Kimberly and charged a Billy. He swung his blade in a strike meant to decapitate the Phantom Ranger, but Billy blocked the blow with his left wrist gauntlet. He pushed the sword out of the way as he brought his weapon down in an overhead attack.

The lead scout was forced to take a step back to avoid being cloven in two. To avoid Billy's rampage, the scout leapt off the bluff and landed on the beach below. Billy was about to pursue when Kimberly grabbed him by the arm.

"He's trying to get away," Kimberly said. "He doesn't have powers like you do."

Billy nodded. "You're right," he said. "He's just a scout."

The scout ran before disappearing in a white teleportation stream. The unconscious space pirates also teleported from the bluff, leaving Billy alone with Kimberly. He said, "Power down." Billy's armor disappeared into millions of shards. "I need to eat."

An hour later, Billy sat across from Kimberly in a diner eating his breakfast, a plate of steak and eggs. Kimberly, having already eaten breakfast, only drank a cup of coffee, listening for the bits of information Billy volunteered. The Phantom Ranger washed down his food with sweet tea and set the cup down next to his plate.

"So you're saying some of these space pirates have power similar to Rangers?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Billy replied as he cut his steak. "They apparently captured some equipment that permits them to access the Morphing Grid. They aren't as powerful as the real thing, but when they attack in large numbers, it's difficult to repulse them." Billy took another bite of food as Kimberly nodded her head.

"But what about those scouts?" she inquired. "Why didn't they morph?"

"They were most likely engaged in a long range expedition to ascertain my location," Billy answered. "Their distance from the worldship undoubtedly prevented them from morphing."

Kimberly was about to ask another question when the waitress returned. She was an older black woman with short gray hair. "More coffee?" she asked.

"Please," Kimberly requested before the waitress filled her cup.

"More tea?" the waitress asked Billy.

"No thank you," Billy replied.

When the waitress departed, Billy looked at Kimberly, attempting to study her reaction to the story. "Now you know why I didn't want the scout to escape," he told her.

"Billy, if they came looking for you it's because they know who you are," the former Pink Ranger said. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Of course," Billy said. "They positively identified me at the bluff. The scouts were merely sent to confirm my location. They took a lot of casualties in Aquitar, so it is unlikely Kingu is willing to commit to an invasion at this point."

"So it's just a matter of pride?" Kimberly asked.

"It appears that is the case," Billy replied. Both former teammates let silence fall at the table. Billy finished his food just as the waitress brought them the ticket.

Kimberly held out her hand over the bill. "I'll get that," she said. "My treat."

"Thanks," Billy said, showing her a rare smile, one of gratitude.

Billy finished his tea and set the cup down just as the ground began rattling. The sky grew dark above the diner, informing Billy that it was no simple earthquake. Kimberly looked up and to her side, staring at the growing shadow. People ran out of panic and cars crashed. Billy rushed outside with Kimberly following close behind.

Billy looked into the sky. An ovoid shaped gray metal craft with blisters on its hull flew over Angel Grove. "It's a Gorgon-class aerial attack cruiser!" he told Kimberly.

The former Pink Ranger gasped at the sight of the craft. She stood close to Billy and, never tearing her eyes from the ship, asked, "Are they invading?"

"No," Billy told her. "They're just trying to send me a message."

"Can you stop it?" she asked. "We don't have any Zords."

Billy threw Kimberly a sly grin. "I brought mine," he told her.

As the attack cruiser moved over the city, F-18 fighters streamed towards the craft. Plasma cannons from the cruiser erupted, blasting through the interceptors. Below, a large black tank moved into the city.

Billy ran with Kimberly towards an empty lot away from others. Both stopped as more explosions ripped in the sky. Billy glanced around before seeing the approaching tank. The behemoth machine stopped in front of him. He walked towards it and placed his hand on the tank. "Black Brimstone," he told her, "my new Zord."

"No offense, but what good is a tank going to do against that?" Kimberly asked, pointing up at the attack cruiser.

"Just trust me," Billy said before he summoned the Power Ruby to his right hand. He held out his arm and said, "Gem Change!"

Billy morphed into the Phantom Ranger and leapt into the open hatch and took his seat in front of the controls. "Black Brimstone, power up!" he commanded.

The tank rolled past Kimberly, accelerating down the streets at a breakneck pace. Alien fighters streamed past the attack cruiser and attempted to strafe the tank. The Zord's heavy armor caused the plasma rounds to have little impact. The fighters broke off from the attack as Black Brimstone drew closer to the cruiser. They were in the middle of coming around for another pass as the Zord began to transform.

Rocket boosters from beneath the Zord fired, propelling it up into the air far enough for the treads to fold backwards and around to form a set of legs. Arms emerged from beneath the massive machine, folding outward as the hatch and turret compressed inward. The gun slid forward before resting on the Zord's right arm. The head folded out from the front of the machine, revealing a black and gray face with yellow optic sensors.

"Whoever you are, meet the Black Brimstone Megazord!" Billy told the crew of the attack cruiser.

"Hello Phantom Ranger," came the transmission over the radio. "This is your old friend Hadrian from Aquitar. I thought I'd pay you a little visit myself."

Billy growled with all his contained fury, "Vengeance shall be mine!"

Black Brimstone walked into the vacated business district, towering over all but the tallest buildings. The attack cruiser was changing course, firing at the Zord from its port cannons. The blasts from the cruiser were more powerful than the fighters and brought the machine down in a shower of sparks.

As the attack cruiser continued on its course correction, more interceptors streamed through the sky to engage the alien vessel. Billy watched helplessly as they were mercilessly mauled. He clenched his fists. "Damn him," he said. He grabbed the controls and commanded his Zord to rise again.

Black Brimstone stood as another interceptor flew overhead. Alien fighters began engaging the Earth interceptors, though the F-18 interceptors were giving the alien fighters a tough fight. Billy's Zord walked towards the attack cruiser and raised its right arm, aiming its massive gun at the vessel.

"Taste my wrath, Hadrian," Billy said as he aimed the gun from the cockpit. "Full power!"

Red electricity flowed along the long barrel before the massive red-orange shell blasted out of the cannon. The cannon rocked backwards from the enormous recoil. The shell impacted the attack cruiser, shattering its hull with a massive explosion. Secondary explosions ripped through the cruiser, but Billy could hear Hadrian's laughter on the radio.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Hadrian said. "This will not be our last encounter."

Black Brimstone transformed back into is base mode and the Phantom Ranger emerged from the hatch. Kimberly was running towards the Zord as Billy jumped onto the ground, disabling his morph before his feet touched the surface. Kimberly was elated by the performance, but her enthusiasm was cooled by the scowl on Billy's face.

"He got away," the Phantom Ranger said through clenched teeth. Behind him, Black Brimstone was leaving the city on its own power, going back to its hiding place.

"You stopped the attack," she told him. "Besides, how many times did Goldar and Scorpina get away?"

"Goldar and Scorpina never killed the woman I loved," Billy told her coldly. "That was Hadrian. He escaped before I could destroy the ship."

Kimberly placed her hand on Billy's arm in an attempt to calm him, but he jerked away. "Billy, we need to go," she said. "People are going to start asking questions."

"Good idea," he said as he walked away from the battlefield, turning his back on Kimberly.

Kimberly narrowed her gaze as Billy left without her. She wanted to reach out to him, call to him to give him the help he so desperately needed. This was Billy, the once shy team genius transformed into a vengeance driven warrior. He made it clear that he could handle the battle on his own and it was clear to Kimberly that the battle never stopped for her old friend.

A gust of wind flowed through the street as Billy disappeared around the corner. Kimberly sighed before she began walking in the opposite direction. "Do it your way," she said, believing Billy could not hear her. She did not realize that Billy was already standing atop a tall building, looking down at her from below.

"I will," he said. Billy knew he would not be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 3**

Billy dropped to the ground, unable to hold his morph. His helmet folded off his face in pieces before his suit disappeared in a flash of black. He inhaled the biting cold winter air into his lungs and tasted blood in his mouth. The Phantom Ranger pulled his head away from the sand only to have the cold metallic boot press against his back, slamming him into the soil beneath him.

"What do you want?" Billy asked his attacker. He gazed up at her feminine form in sleek black armor. Her armor would have been a female version of his own if she bore a ruby in her chest plate. Instead, a hard diamond was embedded in her suit, powering her morph. Fully visible in the light of the full moon, she was a deadly assassin of the night.

The dark woman stared down at Billy through her lifeless black visor. "You, Phantom Ranger," she told him. "I've always wanted you."

Billy opened his eyes as his alarm blared next to his right ear. He groaned before slamming his hand against the snooze button. It was the same dream every day since the scouting party arrived. The dark woman intrigued him and terrified him all at once. The chill in his spine that resulted from thoughts of the mystery attacker made Billy feel as if it were more than just a dream.

Billy removed himself from his bed and touched his feet on the cold metal floor. The Power Chamber featured the most advanced technology on the planet, but lacked simple comforts like bedroom carpet. It was something Billy never sought to remedy when he was an advisor to the Zeo Rangers, but the icy feeling against his skin made him consider the investment.

"Lights," Billy commanded. The converted storage room illuminated upon his order and Billy grabbed his robe. He pulled the black material around his body and night clothes to warm himself. "I really need to speak to Alpha about the environmental controls in this place."

Twenty minutes later, Billy was showered, clothed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and black leather shoes and drinking coffee in his quarters. He kept his gaze at his computer screen, keeping watch for any approach by the Star Empire on the satellite data. The front was relatively quiet, but Billy knew it was only the calm before the storm.

Billy was curious if the Star Empire would risk an invasion of Earth. They held the technology edge, but Earth was progressing at a rapid rate ever since Astronema attempted to conquer the planet. Earth's moon, however, remained unoccupied and would likely be the staging ground for attack.

"I wonder what's going on at Lord Zedd's old place," Billy said. He touched his communicator to contact Alpha.

"What is it, Billy?" Alpha inquired from the Power Chamber's center of command.

"I'm going to Zedd's palace on the moon," Billy told him. "There's something I need to see for myself."

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Is it that important?"

"It is," Billy said. He depressed the button to activate the teleportation system, sending him to Zedd's Chamber of Command.

Billy appeared in the deserted throne room. He knew from conversations that the atmospheric controls in the palace remained online long after Lord Zedd's departure. But only emptiness greeted him. Zedd's throne remained bare, unoccupied for over a decade.

Billy approached the throne and sat in the hard granite chair. The Phantom Ranger possessed a clear view past the balcony and observed Earth. Billy immediately understood both the source of Lord Zedd's joy and frustration. He was able to observe the Promised Land from across the Jordan River, but he was unable to reach it himself.

After a few minutes of introspection, Billy began to explore the palace. He could detect the faint sounds of activity from a lab. He strolled down a dimly lit corridor until he was standing outside the alchemist's lab.

Finster was busy. The white troll kept his face in a book, not noticing Billy standing in the doorway. He drank water from a glass cup while a blue frothy liquid bubbled in a flask on the table to his right. There were no clay monsters to be seen.

"I thought I would find you here," Billy said to Finster.

Finster stared up from his book and gazed at the Phantom Ranger. "Have you come to end it?" he asked.

"No," Billy told the alchemist. He stepped into Finster's lab, gazing at the shelves and the numerous potions stacked on them. "I thought the Machine Empire would have chased you out."

"I hid in the dungeon," Finster told him. "The Red Rangers never discovered me either."

"Why did you come back?" Billy asked the former monster maker.

"I seek solitude to atone for my sins against your people," Finster revealed. "My people were destroyed by Lord Zedd long before you were born. This is the only home I have."

Billy nodded slowly as he digested the information. "I don't have a home to go to anymore either," he said before taking a seat on a stool by a worktable. "The Star Empire took care of that."

"I've never heard of the Star Empire," Finster said before returning to the ancient book. He turned the page and continued to read. After a few seconds, he placed an old cloth bookmark between the pages and shut the text.

"They're space pirates that profited from the collapse of the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's forces," Billy revealed. "The Machine Empire never acquired the needed resources of Earth and their defeat created opportunity. The final defeat of the generals years ago seems to correlate with the increase of space pirate activity under their leader Kingu."

"That doesn't make sense," Finster told Billy. "Kingu was with Master Vile at the time Zordon died. His body was never recovered."

"Are you sure it's the same Kingu?" Billy asked. He stroked his chin as he attempted to comprehend the depth of Finster's revelation. "Andros told me this guy had blue skin."

Finster nodded. "Kingu was a given name," he said. "He was adopted by Master Vile after his homeworld was enslaved. No one knows his original name because Master Vile had those records erased."

"Interesting," Billy said. "What else can you tell me about Kingu?"

"Master Vile shaped Kingu to be his heir and placed him on the most difficult missions," Finster told him. "When the final push came on Dark Specter's orders, Kingu was called into service by his father for the attack."

"You escaped Zordon's wave," observed Billy. "I heard reports on Aquitar that Scorpina was still active. Thrax also attacked the Rangers on Earth not long ago. It's not inconceivable that Kingu survived."

"Perhaps you're right," Finster said before the palace started rattling as if a ship were passing overhead. Finster and Billy gazed up towards the ceiling at the same time.

"They're here," Billy said.

* * *

The worldship ceased its long journey, entering orbit around Earth's moon. Kingu clenched his fists in rage as he observed Lord Zedd's Chamber of Command from the viewport of his throne room. He was reminded of the failures of his siblings and father to conquer the planet. His father grasped defeat from the jaws of victory after he sent the world back in time. 

Kingu quickly dispelled his anger. Master Vile sent his more competent on missions of plunder and pillage to undermine his enemies. Now he was back to finish the job, one warrior at a time. Avenging the humiliation of the Star Empire would be the prelude to reducing Earth to a strip mined wasteland.

Kingu turned away from the viewport and strolled towards his crimson armored attendants. One held the emperor's ebony cape. Kingu retrieved his cape and draped it over his armored shoulders. He clasped the ends around his neck with the silver chain and descended the stairs in front of his throne.

Hadrian waited for Kingu at the foot of the stairs. The space pirate looked to his leader and queried, "Where shall we strike?"

Kingu gazed at his trusted general and replied, "Angel Grove. You said he was there." Suddenly, Kingu gripped his head and fell to his knees before screaming in pain. The voices were returning.

_He is in your brother-in-law's palace_, said the female voice dripping with power. _Remember your mission, my slave._

Hadrian knelt beside Kingu and grabbed his arm. "My liege," the concerned warrior said. "Are you ill?"

Kingu clenched his jaw and opened his eyelids. He relaxed his body before pushing Hadrian away from him. He stood on his own power, rising to his full height. "No," he answered. "Send a small strike force into the Chamber of Command. I want the Phantom Ranger taken alive."

* * *

Billy stepped into Lord Zedd's throne room just as seven blue-white portals appeared. Out of five vortexes appeared streamlined black armored assassins. Hadrian stepped out of one portal and Kingu emerged last. Finster hid behind the throne as Billy summoned his Power Ruby into his right fist. 

"Billy, I've been waiting for this moment," Kingu told the Phantom Ranger. "You humiliated my men, but now my men will watch me tear you apart."

The Phantom Ranger said, "Try it." He raised his fist above his head and said, "Gem Change!" In an instant, Billy's armor formed around his body.

Kingu held out his right hand in front of his body and opened his fist. A powerful shockwave radiated outward, flinging the Phantom Ranger into Lord Zedd's throne. Finster dove out of the way as the shockwave shattered Zedd's granite throne. Billy tumbled along the ground as the stone fragments fell on him.

"My father, the fool that he was, was kind enough to share a few tricks with me," Kingu gloated as he closed his fist and raised his forearm. Green electricity crackled around his upright fist.

The Phantom Ranger rose from the rock and dust and pebbles trickled from his armor. "Finster told me about you," Billy said. "You're supposed to be dead."

Kingu laughed as he opened his fist, revealing an emerald the size of Billy's Power Ruby. "There are ways to cheat death, Phantom Ranger," he said. The Power Emerald glowed a deep green as Kingu said, "Gem Change."

Green electricity flowed down the length of Kingu's right arm before enveloping his entire body. Red and gray armor formed around his body, including the same breastplate present on the Phantom Ranger's armor. The new Ranger's armor was identical to the Phantom Ranger in all ways except the color scheme. A red helmet formed in pieces over Kingu's head and a black visor closed over his face. The Power Emerald appeared on his breastplate.

Billy took a step back. "What are you?" he asked.

Kingu flexed his hands before closing them into fists. "Vulcan Ranger," he said. "You were foolish to forsake your friends and come here, Phantom Ranger. I'm going to enjoy this."

Vulcan Ranger ran towards the Phantom Ranger, extending his right arm in an attempt to clothesline Billy. Billy dove out of the path of Kingu's arm and drew his blaster pistol. He fired two shots at Vulcan Ranger. Sparks flew from the armor on the first shot, but did not knock him down. Kingu ducked under the second blast and pulled his blaster pistol from his hip holster. Billy's second shot hit the stone ceiling above them, leaving a crater and scattering charred debris.

Vulcan Ranger aimed his pistol and fired a series of blasts. Billy leapt over Kingu's shots and somersaulted over his enemy. Vulcan Ranger looked up and aimed his gun at the Phantom Ranger, firing more shots. Billy managed to dodge three shots, but the last one impacted his helmet.

The Phantom Ranger fell to the ground, hitting his back rather than landing on his feet. Vulcan Ranger rose from his crouched position and turned to face his downed opponent. Green electricity flowed from his Power Emerald towards his leg. When his leg glowed a deep emerald, Kingu slammed his foot down on Billy's armored chest.

Billy groaned in pain as he struggled underneath Kingu's foot. He grabbed the glowing leg, ignoring the green electricity snaking into his armor. Red light pulsed beneath Kingu's foot and red electricity flowed into the Phantom Ranger's arms. Billy threw Vulcan Ranger behind him and he leapt to his feet.

Vulcan Ranger landed on his feet and both men faced each other once again. Kingu held out his right hand and summoned a sword from a flash of flames. Billy summoned his sword from the shadows. Vulcan Ranger and Phantom Ranger began to walk in a circle, neither removing their gaze from the enemy.

Both men broke their truce almost simultaneously as they approached each other. Their blades clashed to form a cross between their bodies. Billy pressed his body weight forward to break the grapple. Kingu responded with an emerald fueled push of his own. Glowing green, he easily overpowered the Phantom Ranger. Billy was thrown off-balance and nearly beheaded by an enraged Vulcan Ranger. Billy caught Kingu's blade on his right gauntlet and drew power from his ruby.

"I don't think so," Kingu said before his aura glowed so brightly that it filled the throne room. "Prepare to become obsolete."

Blinded, Billy was overwhelmed by a shockwave that threw him into the wall. The Phantom Ranger crashed through stone and landed in the neighboring room. Billy was covered by crumbling rock and only the force of will prevented his morph from being overloaded.

The Phantom Ranger was pulled from the rock tomb by Vulcan Ranger. "I don't know why she wants you," Kingu said to him. "You're coming with me."

"Like hell I am," Billy said before he was engulfed in a black teleportation beam.

Vulcan Ranger's fist closed around air. Realizing what happened, he screamed loudly enough for his voice to echo throughout the Chamber of Command.

* * *

Billy landed on the floor of the Power Chamber's operations center. He groaned as his morph ceased functioning and his armor disappeared in a flash of red light. Billy heard voices around him, but he was unable to comprehend sounds. The Phantom Ranger felt a human hand touch his arm before he blacked out. 

Billy awoke surrounded by the blackness of space. He rested on a cold metal floor and the only thing between him and the dangerous vacuum was a gigantic force shield. He looked up and saw the same black armored female Ranger from his dreams.

"Soon, you will be my slave, Phantom Ranger," she said.

Billy opened his mouth to speak, but found his body engulfed in a dust storm. He tried to scream, but the sound was inaudible.

"Billy!" Kimberly screamed as Billy lost consciousness. Almost as quickly as she shouted, Billy opened his eyes again, blinking them slowly.

"Kimberly," Billy said as she helped him stand again. Beside her was Alpha 5, his head tilted to the side in a gesture Billy recognized as concern.

"Alpha told me you did something stupid, so I came here," the original Pink Ranger said to him. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to see it for myself," Billy told her. He looked to Alpha and said, "I owe you my life. Vulcan Ranger nearly killed me."

"So that's who that guy was," Alpha said. "Zordon never spoke of a Vulcan Ranger."

Billy sighed before he stared at the Viewing Screen. The image of the Worldship orbiting the moon sent chills running down his spin. "It doesn't matter," Billy said. "We haven't seen the last of him."

* * *

Kingu fell to his knees in the secret chamber of the Worldship. The black sky above him was meant to make him feel tiny in comparison to the universe, a tribute to the person who crafted what could only be loosely described as a room. Kingu was unable to maintain his morph as black electricity surrounded his body and snaked into him. 

"You were supposed to bring him to me," the black armored female Ranger said before releasing him from her hold. She sat upon a glistening white throne.

"My apologies, Nyx," Kingu told her. "The Phantom Ranger is more resourceful than we initially realized."

"I saved you from the brink of death itself, gave you the Machine Empire's greatest weapon and you cannot account for the Phantom Ranger's resources," Nyx said harshly. "Shall I select a new Vulcan Ranger to be my knight?"

"No," replied Kingu. "The Phantom Ranger is vulnerable to my powers. It will not be so difficult to defeat him."

Nyx leaned forward. "You failed to bring me Erebus alive, so his successor is all that remains of his legacy," she said.

Kingu stood and never tore his gaze from Nyx. The light side of the moon became visible through the force shield as Kingu approached the throne. "The death of Erebus was not my doing," Kingu said. "I've told you this before."

"Your irresponsibility nearly cost us everything," Nyx told him. She pointed her right index finger at Vulcan Ranger accusingly. "Nergal was insignificant, but Erebus was not. He and I were born from Chaos. If you do not deliver William to me, you shall share Nergal's fate."

"Do not think to threaten me, Nyx," Kingu said in defiance. "Without me, you will be unable to have the fleet of the Star Empire at your disposal."

"You're as stupid as your father if you believe that my plans can't function without you," Nyx told him. "A plot against you already exists. You were prudent to reveal to Hadrian that you were the Vulcan Ranger, but even that power cannot protect you while you sleep. This empire you built is one without a true foundation. Even your father was intelligent enough to maintain a power base in M51."

"We shall see," Kingu said before a black portal appeared behind him. He stepped back and disappeared from the secret chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 4**

William Cranston was not alone anymore. Even when he took the Power Ruby from the dying Erebus, the human could sense other beings with power stones. His first morph on Aquitar was nothing like anything he ever experienced as a Ranger. During his previous tenure as a Ranger, Billy felt as if he was plugged directly into a nuclear reactor, but still somehow able to contain the output.

Instead, Billy now felt as if he could hear the heartbeat of the universe every time he morphed. During hours of down time, he used to listen to Zordon's stories of the first Power Rangers of legend. They were beings who had within their possession the powers of the universe itself, the stones of power stolen from a great sorcerer of times past. Billy knew the Power Ruby and Power Emerald were two legendary stones from that era.

There was an unknown kinship that the Phantom Ranger felt for the Vulcan Ranger, but underneath it was the urge for combat with him. It was as if the vendetta had transcended the original wielders of the stones. Billy mused that perhaps Power Rangers had once been beings to be feared, inspiration for many myths across the universe.

"Or maybe it could be mere coincidence," Billy thought aloud as he closed a panel on the roof of his Zord. The restored Zord Bay failed to be an escape from his thoughts. Earlier, Kimberly invited him to spend the evening with her, but Billy was still troubled by his encounter with the Vulcan Ranger and refused the invitation. Even more terrifying were visions of the dark entity from his dreams.

Billy checked his watch. It was only ten minutes until eight. He was about to lower his arm when a sharp pain seized his skull like a vice. The Phantom Ranger fell to his knees and dropped his forehead to the cold metal floor.

Cold tremors in the Morphing Grid echoed through his being. Billy did not sense an imminent attack on his world. Instead, it was a more distant sensation. He discerned screams of terror as an entire world was engulfed by a disease from within.

"Aquitar," Billy said, though the name of his former home emerged as a faint whisper. The experience left him feeling drained, but the Phantom Ranger managed to stand. He clenched his right fist and opened it again. The Power Ruby glowed in his hand.

Billy stared at the gem of power. "It wasn't the cry of a people," he realized. He closed his hand around the Power Ruby and sighed. What he heard did not make sense.

* * *

Kingu stared at the giant glowing crystal in its hidden chamber in the Worldship. It was large enough to occupy the area of a giant city and its center sat in the primary axis of the ship. The crystal was surrounded by a walkway with metal railings. The Machine Empire developed the Worldship to drain the power of the Morphing Grid, but was unable to realize the power of its doomsday weapon. Instead, the Machine Empire foolishly followed Dark Specter in his mad plan for universal conquest.

Nyx was not above using the Worldship to devastate the fragile balance. It fit into her plans for domination and Kingu was just her knight, though more important than a lowly soldier. It was his forces that made it possible to plant the Death Seed. Aquitar was a testing ground, but Kingu did not expect his forces would pay so dearly in the invasion campaign.

Warm female arms wrapped around Kingu's torso. He felt the sensations of a woman's body pressed against his back and her warm breath in his ear.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him.

"The crystal or your plan?" Kingu asked Nyx.

"Both," she replied.

Kingu pulled away from Nyx and turned to face her. When she was unmorphed, Nyx remained clothed in her form fitting black armor. She was a tall woman with humanoid appearance. Her fair complexion, warm blue eyes and mane of wavy blonde hair coupled with her warrior's body easily could make her the envy of women everywhere and the object of lust for all men that did not know what lay beneath the surface. Even though Kingu resisted her advances, Nyx sometimes enjoyed teasing him.

"I wasn't aware that my opinion meant that much to you," Kingu replied sarcastically. "I'll remember that next time you interfere with my dreams of only being a space pirate."

Nyx laughed. "Perhaps if you had not been foolish enough to take Nergal's place, I could have found other uses for you," she told him.

In reality, Kingu became the Vulcan Ranger because he thought the power combined with his knowledge of magic would put him on an equal level of the woman who enslaved him. Little did he know it would only solidify his link to her madness.

Nyx approached the railing and stared into the crystal. "I care little for how you feel about me, slave," she told him. She did not bother to look at him as she addressed him so callously. "What matters is the seal was broken. My power was never meant to be contained and all that remains of those who opposed me shall pay dearly for their defiance."

* * *

Billy patiently waited in the Power Chamber, leaning against a column. Zordon's tube would have been present in that location instead of the column in the old days, but Zordon was long gone. Even if he survived the blow delivered by Andros, the ancient wizard was still forever trapped in a lost dimension. Adam and Rocky apparently foresaw no need to make room for their old mentor.

"Have you been able to locate them?" Billy asked Alpha 5.

The faithful droid continued his duty of tracking all former Power Rangers residing on Earth. Without the archives from the old Power Chamber, they were forced to rely on second hand information.

"I'm trying," Alpha told Billy as he briefly looked up from his work. "Unfortunately, the Worldship is causing massive interference in all networks on the planet. This will take a long time."

"Until Andros reports the situation from Aquitar, this is the best we can do," Billy told the droid. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I suspect whatever happened to Aquitar will occur on Earth and its moon."

"I still can't comprehend how it's possible to have the Morphing Grid completely torn away from an entire planet," Alpha admitted. "Zordon never told us anything like this could happen."

Billy shook his head. "We can't concern ourselves with what Zordon might have known," the Phantom Ranger said. "There's no way to discover that information."

Alpha sighed. "I know," he said before resuming his task.

_Billy_, said a female voice in his head. _You're too late._

* * *

Tommy Oliver placed his telephone on the receiver in his kitchen and yawned. He was dressed only in a green muscle shirt and black sweat pants. He only just returned from his evening jog and received a call from Kira, his old protégé. Apparently she was not the only one to have old powers mysteriously restored.

Tommy walked into his study and stared at the black security box on his desk. His desk lamp remained on from when he composed a letter to one of his friends from graduate school. The lamp shined over the open box, reflecting from the power coin inside the box. Tommy removed the Power Morpher from the security box, staring at the dragon coin. Years ago, battles against Lord Zedd's monsters depleted the energy reserves.

It was only recently that Tommy felt the familiar energy once again. Just like Jason's power coin many years ago, the dragon coin was reborn.

The wind rustled leaves on the lawn outside and branches scratched against the windows of Tommy's home. The hair on the back of his neck stood. He was not alone.

Blue-white lines appeared around cloaked humanoid figures in Tommy's study. Four black armored beings wielding electrostaffs decloaked in the four corners of the room. They uttered a war cry in a language that Tommy could not comprehend.

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy cried as he raised his Power Morpher. Green energy surrounded his body as the familiar Green Ranger armor materialized around his body. His helmet connected over his head in front and back parts.

"Come and get me," Tommy taunted the intruders.

Each assassin moved in unison towards the Green Ranger. Their electrostaves in hand, they attacked their target in what appeared to be choreographed precision. Tommy ducked under the electrostaves, only to find the assassins bearing down on top of him. They struck him with their weapons, sending shockwaves throughout his body and deactivating the morph.

Tommy hit the floor and consciousness fled him.

* * *

Billy teleported into Kimberly's apartment, not bothering with the formality of knocking on her door and requesting her permission to enter. Kimberly was sitting on her couch in the living room watching a television show as Billy appeared in front of her. She scowled at him.

"I invited you to spend some time with me and you turned me down," she said to him. "The least you could have done was knocked if you changed your mind."

Billy shook his head. "Kimberly, we don't have time to discuss this now," the Phantom Ranger said. "Something happened to the Rangers of Aquitar and it will happen to the Rangers of Earth."

"Wait," Kimberly said as she attempted to process the gravity of the situation. "What are you talking about?"

"I felt the Morphing Grid collapse on Aquitar," Billy told her. "It was as if someone or something ripped it away."

"How could you sense something like that?" asked Kimberly.

A black portal appeared in Kimberly's living room. Kingu emerged from the opening wielding his flaming sword. "Because he is one of us," the Vulcan Ranger said. He glared at Billy. "It does pain me that I'm associated with this fool. Somehow I had a feeling you would attempt to interfere."

Billy tensed as he summoned the Power Ruby to his hand. "Kimberly, get to the Power Chamber," he commanded. "They won't be able to get you there."

Kingu smirked as he raised his blade in one hand and extended his left hand. He fired a shockwave from his open palm, tearing through the outer wall of Kimberly's apartment. Kimberly and Billy plummeted from the building and fell as the floor collapsed beneath them.

Billy grabbed Kimberly before she could fall past him and raised his right fist. "Gem Change!" he called. The Phantom Ranger appeared in a flash of black light and red electricity. His feet connected with the pavement beneath him. He safely placed Kimberly on the ground and handed her his communicator.

"Get out of here and warn the others if you can," Billy told her.

"I will," she said. "Don't get yourself killed." She pressed the button on the communicator, sending her traveling to the Power Chamber in a pink stream.

Vulcan Ranger appeared before the Phantom Ranger in a column of flames. The fully morphed Ranger of destruction emerged from the fire with a firm grip on his sword. "You can't hope to defeat me, Billy," he taunted. "Your inexperience with these powers will be your undoing."

"Just shut up and fight," Billy said before summoning a ball of crimson energy to his right hand. He hurled the plasma bomb at Vulcan Ranger. It exploded against his armor, throwing him back into the apartment building. Their battle was reminiscent of the confrontation in Lord Zedd's Chamber of Command.

Vulcan Ranger emerged from the hole his body created. He fired another shockwave at his enemy, throwing the Phantom Ranger into an oncoming vehicle.

The Phantom Ranger landed on the hood of a car, crushing it. The shockwave shattered the parts beneath Billy's body and he hit the road as the remains of the car flew over him. The frightened passengers screamed. Reacting quickly, Billy reached up and grabbed them. He yanked them from their seats, destroying the seatbelts.

The remnants of the vehicle crashed into the street, rolling five times before coming to a complete stop. Traffic was swerving to a stop behind Billy and he heard the sounds of impacts behind him.

"Come on, Phantom Ranger," Vulcan Ranger said. "These people are unimportant."

Billy released the passengers as he stood. They ran away without thanking their savior. The Phantom Ranger expected no less from them.

"I won't permit you to do here what you did on Aquitar," Billy told him.

Vulcan Ranger laughed. He set his sword in the road and walked towards the Phantom Ranger. "If you think you can dupe me into revealing the master plan, you're incredibly naïve," he said.

The ground beneath Vulcan Ranger's feet cracked as his Power Emerald pulsed rapidly. He was about to run towards Billy when he looked into the sky. Billy heard the incoming attack and turned his gaze upward as well.

Cutting flames exploded around and on the Vulcan Ranger. They emerged from a single source. A yellow armored Ranger surrounded in blue-white flames descended directly downward. He held out his right arm and launched another barrage of cutting flames.

Vulcan Ranger dove out of the way, avoiding the explosions, and held out his right arm to fire a shockwave at his new opponent. The new Ranger easily maneuvered out of the way and landed in front of Kingu. The flames around his body dissipated, revealing the similarity of his armor structure to the Phantom and Vulcan Rangers. The only difference was that he had yellow as the primary color to his armor and a glowing blue sapphire on his chest plate.

"So the rumors were true," the new Ranger said. "The Shadow Ranger anointed a new Vulcan Ranger."

"You're the Solar Ranger!" Kingu exclaimed. He took a step backward to pull his sword from the ground. "You should have arrived sooner. We've already imprisoned the others in the Worldship. My work here is done." The Vulcan Ranger disappeared in a flash of fire.

The Phantom Ranger approached his new ally slowly. "I am in your debt, Solar Ranger," Billy told him. "I must confess that I've never heard of you."

"Few have," the Solar Ranger said before turning to face Billy. "We should talk where we won't be disturbed by curious onlookers."

"Right," Billy said before lifting his right wrist to his helmet. He then realized he'd given his communicator to Kimberly. He then cast his gaze to the rubble, discovering Kimberly's communicator and Power Morpher. He walked over to the remains of the apartment building and retrieved both items.

Billy depressed the button to communicate with the Power Chamber. "Two to teleport," he told Alpha. He received no response. "Odd," remarked the Phantom Ranger. He walked over to the Solar Ranger and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked the Solar Ranger.

"Hang on," Billy said before he pressed the teleportation button. Both men were transported to the Power Chamber in respective black and yellow streams.

The Phantom and Solar Rangers arrived in the Power Chamber to discover Alpha lying on the floor, sliced in two at the torso. The droid was inactive. "How did they discover the location of the Power Chamber?" Billy thought aloud. He knew Kimberly was captured by the enemy. Alpha's broken state was all the proof he needed.

"I heard this place was destroyed years ago," the Solar Ranger said.

"It was," Billy said before he walked over to a console, typing in a key sequence to access the security recordings and display them on the Viewing Screen. "How did you know about this place?"

"Andros told me about it," the Solar Ranger admitted. "So you're the new Phantom Ranger?"

"Yeah," Billy answered as he found the most recent security file and transferred the recording to the Viewing Screen for playback.

Billy recognized the black armored assassins from Lord Zedd's Chamber of Command as the decloaked on the Viewing Screen. They converged on Kimberly, knocking her unconscious with their electrostaves before she could put up a fight. Alpha attempted to intervene, only to be sliced in two pieces by a sword: Hadrian's sword.

"Pathetic," Hadrian said before the security recording ended playback.

Billy bit back his rage. The same man who was responsible for killing his wife captured Kimberly and damaged Alpha 5, possibly irreparably. He clenched his fist.

"Nergal's troops still exist," the Solar Ranger observed.

The Phantom Ranger turned to face his ally. He was unfamiliar with the reference. "Who is Nergal?" he asked.

"Nergal _was_ the last Vulcan Ranger," said the Solar Ranger. "Your predecessor defeated him and took his Power Emerald. It was only Kingu's surprise attack that kept the stone in evil hands. Not caring about the man who worshipped her as a goddess, Nyx killed him."

"You're referencing events and people of which I possess no familiarity," Billy told him.

"I'm sorry," the Solar Ranger said. "Maybe we should just reveal our identities to each other and start over." The Solar and Phantom Rangers demorphed at the same time.

The Solar Ranger was dressed in a tattered Astro Megaship uniform and had an unkempt mane of long blonde hair. "I'm Zhane, the Solar Ranger," he said.

"Billy, the Phantom Ranger," the human said. "Weren't you the Silver Ranger?"

"Andros must have mentioned me," Zhane said. He sighed. "I haven't seen him in years. Ever since I bonded with the Power Sapphire, I swore I would not involve him in any of my battles."

"I see," Billy said. "But I still need answers. Who is Nyx? What is going on here?"

"Nyx is the Shadow Ranger, a dark entity sealed millennia ago by the five of the original Power Rangers," Zhane answered. "Erebus, your predecessor, told me her seal was broken by the energy wave released when Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube."

"How is that possible?" Billy inquired. "In order for that to occur, it would imply…"

"That Zordon was one of the original Power Rangers," Zhane said, completing Billy's sentence. "He was. Zordon was the White Sentinel. As long as our Power Gems maintained some link to this dimension, the seal remained intact. Zordon would not have requested Andros to break his energy tube unless the situation was as bleak as it was. I'm pretty sure he did not wish to release a ghost from his past if he could have avoided it."

Billy listened attentively as Zhane continued to recite a tale that sounded as if were passed from one Ranger to another.

"Erebus told me that he and Zordon remained in active service to ensure the seal remained intact," Zhane explained. "When Erebus realized what happened, he went to Nyx's tomb to investigate. He found nothing. It wasn't long after that he found me and told me the Power Sapphire chose me to be its new wielder. I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time, but he taught me how to use my new powers."

Zhane held out his left hand, revealing another gem in his hand, an opal. "I was coming here to find the new Lunar Ranger when I saw Vulcan Ranger was attacking you."

"It doesn't matter now," Billy said. "We'll need to infiltrate the Worldship now. If you possess any secret knowledge about my powers, you'll need to give me a crash course on the way up there."

"The Worldship is protected by a barrier," Zhane told him. "But the Power Opal tells me the new Lunar Ranger is aboard the Worldship. Nothing in this universe can stand between a Power Gem and its master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Kimberly Hart awoke on the metal floor of an overcrowded cell. She opened her eyes slowly, noticing that the Zeo Rangers, Jason Scott and Aisha Campbell remained unconscious on the floor. She remembered the assassins decloaking in the Power Chamber and overwhelming her. But what haunted her most were the crimson eyes of their blue skinned commander. She could not see Billy in the cell, but she silently hoped he was okay.

"So you're finally awake," said a male voice.

Kimberly looked to the direction of the voice and slowly stood. He was a young man in his early twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an old red t-shirt, what looked to be an even older pair of blue jeans and an old pair of black leather shoes. He sat in the corner of the cell, staring at her intently. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar.

"You're Justin Stewart, aren't you?" Kimberly inquired.

Justin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Looks like we meet yet again in undesirable circumstances."

Kimberly felt her insides clinch as Justin referred to the incident at the Isle of Muranthias. She was once under the spell of Maligore, learning first-hand what Tommy went through only a few years prior to the event.

Justin noticed the discomfort on her face. "I apologize if I brought up a bad memory," he said. "I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest."

"Thank you," Kimberly said before exhaling through her open mouth. "You've grown up."

"Yeah, but I may not get any older if we can't figure out a way to escape this place," Justin explained. "The Astro Rangers avoided capture because they weren't on Earth. The Galaxy Rangers aren't here either. I heard there were two Rangers giving our captors problems in Silver Hills."

"Maybe we could just morph," Kimberly said before absent mindedly reaching for her Power Morpher. "Great! I left mine in my apartment."

"They took my key," Justin told her. "Even if we had our morphing devices, it wouldn't matter. There's an anti-morphing field in the detention center."

"I guess we'll have to wait for rescue," Kimberly said before she knelt next to Tommy. She ran her hand along her ex-boyfriend's forehead, wiping away an accumulation of sweat. Even though she was no longer in love with him, Kimberly still cared for her old friend.

"Who will rescue us?" Justin asked as he observed the scene.

"Billy," Kimberly answered. "Billy will come."

* * *

Billy's ship slowly approached the Worldship. Billy activated the cloaking device before leaving Earth to avoid detection. As he sat in the pilot's chair on the bridge, he looked at the data accumulating on the side panel. The Worldship was well shielded against infiltrators.

Zhane sat in the copilot's chair, turning the Power Opal in his right hand. "I contacted Andros," he told the Phantom Ranger. "They'll get here as fast as they can."

"Good," Billy said. "I'm sure he was surprised to hear from you."

Zhane smirked. "He told me I had a lot to explain," he responded. The Solar Ranger stared at the Worldship. He clearly had his share of regrets, but buried them under his duties.

Regret was something the Phantom Ranger knew too well. His desire for vengeance still burned within his core, but Billy restrained it for the time being. As much as he anticipated the confrontation, the mission was primary in terms of importance.

The black cargo ship entered orbit around the Worldship. Its pilot carefully avoided coming into contact with the shields. Billy exhaled slowly as leaned back into the pilot's chair. "This is it," he said. "It's now or never."

Zhane raised the Power Opal, aiming it towards the Worldship. After two seconds, the white gem responded by glowing pale green. Billy looked to the console in front of him, noting a new anomaly in the shields.

"Go!" Zhane told him.

Billy required no further motivation as he flew through the region where the shields were once located. The anomaly closed behind them, but the Phantom Ranger held his gaze forward as he approached a hangar bay. He was clueless as to why he chose that particular hangar bay, only trusting his feelings to guide him where he needed to go.

* * *

Kingu meditated on his throne. He focused on the energies of the Morphing Grid collecting in the Worldship. The Death Seed did its work on Earth's moon, but the expected reaction Earth was delayed. The Morphing Grid relied on connections with the universe to function properly, but the Death Seed created voids in the Morphing Grid, throwing it into a state of erratic flux with the Worldship at its center.

The engineers of the Machine Empire never realized the potential of their weapon, but Kingu cared little for the Shadow Ranger's master plan. If his soldiers could not plant the Death Seed on Earth, Kingu resolved that an invasion of Earth would be necessary. His men were growing restless by not engaging in the practice of loot and plunder. Kingu felt it was the perfect opportunity to oblige them.

Casting all thoughts from his mind, Kingu focused on the violent threads of energy collecting in the Worldship. As a sorcerer, Kingu understood the basic concepts of manipulating the grid to his ends. He poked at the energies, drawing them into himself. He did it before when the void on Aquitar was born and grew more powerful as a result. Taking all the energy into himself would result in his death, so Kingu relied on small samples of that power.

Kingu's body glowed crimson. His blood felt like it boiled in his veins as his flesh attempted to contain the power he absorbed. When he sensed he could take no more, Kingu opened his eyes, soulless voids of black. As the initial surge subsided, his eyes regained their crimson hue and Kingu clinched his fists.

He turned his head to the right, listening as he heard a distant voice. Kingu smiled. His nemesis was aboard the Worldship.

* * *

Hadrian leaned against the door to Nyx's lab. Multiple Ranger teams rested in stasis cells as complex machines extracted residual power from their bodies. Anything but complete Ranger teams was considered a waste, but Kingu told Hadrian that the others would arrive to save their friends. The drain was not meant to kill, but only to remove threats.

The space pirate shifted uncomfortably as he felt an icy chill travel the length of his spine. There was no mistaking the dark intent of Nyx's actions, but Hadrian retained loyalty to his brother in arms. That loyalty was tested when Kingu refused to move against Earth, only using assassins to carry out his secret master's will.

Hadrian moved from the door and walked towards the stasis cells containing Kimberly Hart and Justin Stewart. Both represented members of incomplete Ranger teams, but Kingu insisted on the draining them. Confusion registered on his face as the consoles attached to the cells displayed that the subjects were subconsciously resisting the drain.

The lab shook violently as flames cut through the metal door. Hadrian quickly turned, drawing his sword as the door melted. The Solar Ranger and Phantom Ranger walked through the opening. Hadrian clinched his teeth and tapped his right wrist gauntlet. A small panel slid open on the gauntlet, exposing a series of buttons. Hadrian tapped in a secret combination, activating his pseudo-morph.

Black armor resembling that of the assassins materialized over his body, but no helmet formed over his head. Hadrian enjoyed the rush of power from his pseudo-morph, but preferred to fight his enemies by using his own eyes. "Careful," he cautioned. "You wouldn't want to endanger your comrades."

The Phantom Ranger cloaked, leaving only the Solar Ranger in Hadrian's sight. The Phantom Ranger appeared in front of Hadrian and grabbed him by the throat. "Try a real morph next time," Billy told him before throwing Hadrian into a wall. The metal walls bent from the force of the impact. Hadrian fell to the floor as his pseudo-morph deactivated and consciousness fled him.

Billy summoned his Ghost Blade to his right hand and stood over Hadrian. He raised his sword and was about to deliver the killing blow before Zhane grabbed him.

"Killing him won't bring her back!" the Solar Ranger said.

"He took everything from me," Billy said before violently shoving the Solar Ranger away from him. He aimed the tip of his blade at Hadrian's throat. "He deserves it."

"You'd be killing him in cold blood," Zhane told Billy. "Let it go. We need to get the others out of here."

"I don't think so," Kingu said as he stepped into the lab. He was unmorphed, but still possessed an imposing presence. "Solar Ranger, your destiny lies in one of those tanks. My master only wants the Phantom Ranger."

"Forget it," Zhane told Vulcan Ranger. "I made you run once. I'm not afraid of you."

"Taste the power of the Worldship, fool!" Kingu bellowed before extending his right arm. Brilliant rays of energy emerged from his open palm, striking the Solar and Phantom Rangers. "Feel the power of Chaos."

Both men fell to their knees as their morphs were rendered unstable. Armor flickered around them before it disappeared. The Power Opal fell from Zhane's hand as he collapsed to the floor. Billy attempted to resist, but was unable to maintain consciousness.

Kingu walked over to both men and ignored the Power Opal. He pressed his foot on Billy's back in his moment of victory. "Why she wants you more, I'll never understand," he said. His guards walked into the lab to gather the men. Kingu exited the lab, never paying mind to the Power Opal as it glowed pale green.

* * *

_Awaken_, Kimberly heard as she floated in the stasis cell. She slowly opened her eyes as her body glowed with green energy. The stasis cell shattered around her and she fell to the floor. She coughed as her body attempted to adjust to the abrupt changes in her condition. Kimberly was cold and her clothes and body were soaking wet with a sticky clear fluid.

She looked around the lab, noting that the other stasis cells remained intact, but the signs of a recent battle were present. A glowing opal rested on the metal floor. Kimberly instinctively crawled towards the gem and grabbed it in her right hand. Something clicked into place in her body as the Power Opal reenergized her. Kimberly was able to stand without a problem and was mysteriously dry despite having been drenched.

She looked to the intact door on the far side of the lab, sensing another Ranger being prepared for stasis. "Hold on," she said before she tried to remember what Billy said to transform. Kimberly clutched the Power Opal as she said, "Gem Change!"

White electricity flowed out from the gem and up Kimberly's arm. Green and gray armor appeared on her body, once against marking her armor as only a color variant of Billy's armor. The Power Opal appeared on her chest plate after her helmet formed on her head. The Lunar Ranger was born.

Kimberly walked towards the door as time seemed to flow slowly around her. She raised her arms and fired a shockwave at the metal door, transforming it into a crumpled, twisted heap that rolled into the adjoined room. The door struck the medical droid tending Zhane, crushing it.

Zhane looked up at the Lunar Ranger. "It's you," he said. He lay on a medical table, locked in place with metal restraints.

Kimberly's visor retracted, revealing her face to Zhane. "Hang on," she said. "I'm getting you out of here." She pulled her blaster pistol from her hip holster. She aimed the gun at Zhane's restraints and disintegrated them with accurate shots.

Zhane quickly rose from the medical table. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kimberly," the Lunar Ranger said. "Who are you?"

"Zhane," replied the Solar Ranger. "Did you find Billy?"

Kimberly shook her head. She knew Billy would come for her, but knowing he was missing worried her. "We need to get the others out of stasis," she told Zhane.

The Solar Ranger followed Kimberly into the lab. He brushed past her and walked towards Justin's stasis cell. He tried to input a code into the console, but was rewarded with an error message. "Damn," he said. "We can't risk breaking the cell without deactivating the stasis field. It could kill them."

The visor over Kimberly's helmet closed as she approached the console. Zhane stepped away, permitting the Lunar Ranger to have the access she desired. She held her hand over the console briefly before typing in an access code. Within a minute, she had the stasis field deactivated and the tank drained its fluid. The cell opened and Justin slumped forward into Zhane's arms.

"What did I get myself into when I hid under Rocky's bed?" Justin said groggily.

"What?" Zhane asked him before Justin stood on his own power.

"Long story," Justin told Zhane. He looked to the other stasis tanks. Many former Rangers lay resting in them. "We should be able to rescue them now."

"That's your job," Kimberly told Justin before reciting the access code to him. "We need to find the Phantom Ranger."

* * *

Billy opened his eyes to stare at the void of space. The primal instinct in him wanted to scream in terror, but he realized he was in the room from his dreams. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. Billy sensed a cold presence behind him. He did not need to turn to know who was there.

"Nyx," Billy said before he finally turned. Instead of the black armor he expected, Billy was shocked to discover what the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She was pleasing to the eye, but Billy knew what lay beneath the exterior. The long blonde hair, the blue eyes, the fair skin, the warriors body were perfect camouflage for the dark heart beating in her chest.

"I've been looking forward to this meeting, Phantom Ranger," Nyx told him. "Or should I just call you Billy?"

Billy glared at her. He was not in the mood for conversation, but realized he was in the perfect position to have questions answered. "Why have you been seeking me?" he asked.

Nyx approached him slowly, staring at him as she would a long lost lover. "If I recall correctly, it was you who entered my ship," she told him. "Did you ever wonder why you had those dreams about me, Billy? Have you ever questioned why you feel such enmity towards the Vulcan Ranger? Are you so sure of yourself that you can answer these questions without hesitation?"

Billy was stumped. She stood directly in front of him, looking into his eyes. He tried to ignore the questions as his Power Ruby was still a great mystery to him. Billy finally said, "I came here to rescue my friends."

Nyx laughed. Her laughter was sweet music to his ears. "What friends, Billy?" she asked. "Should you consider the one who denied you ultimate victory in battle your friend? What about the woman you secretly desire? Your friends can only hinder you from your destiny, Billy. The path of the Phantom Ranger is at my side, fighting with me as an equal against those who seek to enslave us."

"Isn't that what you do?" Billy asked her. "You don't do anything to restrain the Star Empire from its atrocities. You created voids in the Morphing Grid with this machine for whatever mad plan you seem to have concocted. You were the terror of the universe at one time. Your actions speak louder than the tale you've attempted to spin."

"Oh Billy, you're the victim of a great deception," Nyx told him. "The Morphing Grid was created to prevent us from being what we were created to be. The totality of our powers is inaccessible. Zordon and his allies tricked Erebus, your predecessor, into an alliance because all I wanted to do was reach my full potential. The Morphing Grid provides power for others at the expense of our own. How could we possibly serve if we can't use our powers the way they were meant to be utilized?"

"The only one you serve is yourself, Nyx," Billy told her. "I've felt what happens when you create voids in the Morphing Grid. It hurts."

"I can help you make the pain stop," Nyx said before touching Billy's face. She traced her index finger over his lips. "You are the Lord of Darkness and Death. That is why it hurts you the most. With more training, you can shield yourself from its effects."

"Lord of Darkness and Death?" Billy asked. He was uncomfortable with Nyx's touch, but did nothing to resist it. "What are you?"

"I am Nyx, Shadow Ranger, Mistress of the Night and Lord of the Void," she answered. "Erebus loved me once, Billy. He was my consort, but he rejected me. Will you do the same?"

"I am not Erebus," Billy told her. He hardened his gaze towards her. "And I refuse to submit myself to your mad schemes."

"Madness!" Nyx bellowed.

Billy was thrown on his back by a powerful wave. He lifted his head to observe Nyx levitating above the floor. Her once beautiful eyes were now white orbs. Every part of her body crackled with pure energy. Stories of her great power were not understated if her appearance indicated anything.

"You think me mad, Billy?" Nyx asked him. "A working definition of insanity is detachment from reality. You are the one who denies your nature. You are the one detached from reality, Phantom Ranger. You are the one who should be called mad."

Billy summoned his Power Ruby to his right hand and stood. "You don't know anything!" Billy shouted. "You took everything from me and you expect me to serve you? You are more than mad. You are a fool!"

Nyx laughed. No longer was it the sweet sound Billy enjoyed, but a malevolent burst of condescending laughter. "If you think you can defeat me here, you're an even bigger fool than Erebus," she said. She raised her right arm and the Power Diamond appeared in her hand in a flash of light.

Both shouted, "Gem Change!"

Nyx's armor was identical to Billy's, but more streamlined to fit her feminine shape. Her Power Diamond glowed as intensely as Billy's Power Ruby. She slowly floated back to the floor and her boots connected with the metal.

Billy was determined to defeat her and end the threat she posed to the entire universe, but he realized that she was an even more powerful foe than the Vulcan Ranger. This knowledge did not trigger hesitation. The Phantom Ranger charged at Nyx, prepared to do battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Time seemed to stand still at the moment before one took a deep plunge into a foolish venture. Billy was past that moment and rushing towards what he felt to be the enemy of all who lived. Nyx stood in front of him, arms crossed in front of her armored chest. She was completely calm by all appearances, a start contrast to the Phantom Ranger. She tilted her head lower only slightly as Billy reached her. As he threw his first punch, she faded to black.

The shadow flew harmlessly out of the way of Billy's punch and spread along the floor. The Phantom Ranger watched the shadow jump out of the floor and transform back into the Shadow Ranger while she delivered an uppercut to his chin. Billy staggered backwards from the blow before he fell to one knee.

The Shadow Ranger floated in the air above him and spread her arms. The Power Diamond on her chest glowed before a white energy ball formed in front of her armor. It crashed down on Billy, followed by a succession of other shots. The Phantom Ranger crumpled to the floor and he screamed in agony. The energy was more than enough to overload his morph, but something about the attack was keeping his morph intact.

"Pain," Nyx said before crossing her arms over her chest. "I will break you, William."

"No," he said. "You'll fail."

"Why would I fail?" Nyx asked. Even as the evil one, she had the most beautiful voice Billy ever heard. "You haven't learned how to fully use your powers. You did not expect to defeat me, did you?"

Billy looked up at the Shadow Ranger. She continued to float above him, completely confident in her power over the Phantom Ranger. He cloaked and stood from the floor. He pulled his pistol from his hip holster and fired a few shots at the Shadow Ranger.

Nyx held out her right hand and deflected the shots back at Billy, breaking through his cloak. The Phantom Ranger staggered backwards in a shower of sparks. He dropped his blaster pistol and his morph disintegrated. The Shadow Ranger descended back to the floor to stand in front of him. She too demorphed.

"It is pointless to resist, William," she said. "Let me show you what you are really capable of doing."

Suddenly, the door opened behind them to reveal the Solar Ranger and the Lunar Ranger. "Billy!" shouted the Lunar Ranger, who possessed a strangely familiar female voice.

"Now this is getting interesting," Nyx said, looking to the new Rangers with disdain. "More lambs to the slaughter?"

"Billy, she has powerful persuasive skills!" Zhane yelled while holding his hand out to the Phantom Ranger. "You can't trust anything she says."

"Be gone, Rangers!" Nyx exclaimed before she summoned her Power Diamond to her right hand. "With the power of the Worldship fueling me, I am invincible here. I figured Vulcan Ranger would take care of you before you could find us, but I guess I'll have to do his job for him."

"Can it!" Billy shouted at her before he shoved the Shadow Ranger away from him. He summoned his Power Ruby and said, "Gem change!" He once again transformed into the Phantom Ranger.

The Shadow Ranger laughed as she allowed Billy to push her away. "You think you still have a chance?" she asked.

"We don't," Zhane told her. "That's why we have an ace in the hole."

A spacecraft came into view outside Nyx's throne room. It was the same ship the Rangers use to infiltrate the Worldship. The Shadow Ranger turned to face it and knew what was coming. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Blow it, Justin!" yelled Zhane.

The ship's cannons blasted the throne room, shattering the exterior and opening the room to the vacuum. Nyx immediately felt the impact and transformed into the Shadow Ranger to protect herself. The four were pulled out into space. Zhane ignited in an unnatural blaze and flew towards the Phantom and Lunar Rangers, grabbing them before they can be separated. No one heard Nyx's screams as she floated helplessly into space.

Zhane flew with two Rangers in tow towards an open hatch. He entered the ship and the door shut behind them. The blaze died down around the Solar Ranger's armor. Zhane walked towards a panel and hit a few buttons to pressurize the chamber. A green light appeared on the chamber, letting the occupants know that an atmosphere was present in the room.

"Thanks," Billy said to the other Rangers. "I owe you."

"Don't worry about it," the Lunar Ranger said before she removed her helmet to the astonishment of the Phantom Ranger. "This makes us even."

"Kimberly," Billy said, still trying to catch words.

"Besides," the Lunar Ranger said. "It's about time I was the knight in shining armor."

Zhane chuckled. "Don't listen to her, Billy," he said. "That's two you owe me."

"Put it on my tab," Billy said with a groan. He never wanted to team up with Zhane in the first place, but he was indebted to the former Silver Ranger. Kimberly's transformation was the greatest surprise. He never expected the gem would call to her, but Billy knew she was capable of holding her own in a fight.

Justin's voice crackled over the intercom. "I hate to cut this reunion short, guys," he said, "but there's a red fighter tailing us."

"Kingu," Billy said before he walked towards the door. "We've got to get away from here fast. Do you know anywhere we can go, Zhane?"

"We need to head to Eltar," the Solar Ranger said. "They're the only ones that might know what happened to Zordon."

The door opened for the trio as they walked towards the cockpit. Justin was sitting in the pilot's chair, focused on his task. Zhane took a seat next to him as Billy and Kimberly took the rear seats. They strapped themselves to the seat.

"Any word on how quickly we can make a jump?" the Solar Ranger asked Justin.

Justin said, "I'm working on it, but this guy won't give up."

~*~*~

Kingu flew like a man possessed. At last, he could no longer hear the witch's voice in his head. He was free to do whatever he desired. A grin appeared on his face as he piloted his ovoid fighter towards the Solar Ranger's ship. His betrayal of Nyx was complete and all he had left was cleaning up an old mess. It would be swift.

He got a lock on his target and fired his blaster cannons at the ship. The pilot showed his skills by evading the shots. Kingu growled, "Insolent fools. You can't get away!"

Suddenly, the ship jumped to hyperspace, leaving Kingu chasing nothing. "Damn them!" he yelled when he realized what they did. He used the navicomputer to program a jump to chase them because it was already locked to their destination. Just as he was about to jump to hyperspace, he felt pressure building in his head.

_Traitor!_ Nyx screamed through the void of space. _I gave you a second life and this is my payment! Return to me!_

Kingu's entire body flared with pain as he tried to resist her. "No!" he screamed. "I don't belong to you!"

_You are my slave!_ she told him. _Obey me, slave!_

Kingu's body was wracked with cold sweat and his teeth felt like they were about to break as he clinched them together. "I…will…obey…my…master," he said through his teeth before her grip on him disappeared. She could find him anywhere and Kingu could not escape her hold. He turned his ship around and flew back towards the Worldship.

~*~*~

En route to Eltar, the three Rangers were unmorphed and sitting in the commons room. It was a small chamber, but it served the purpose of a meeting room. Billy sat next to Kimberly, who sat across from Zhane. Zhane knew more about the events that transpired, so he was talking.

"We need the White Sentinel now more than ever," Zhane said. "Their Worldship is creating voids in the Morphing Grid. We need to find a way to get in contact with Zordon and possibly guide him back to this dimension."

"Would that seal the Shadow Ranger again if we returned Zordon to this dimension?" Kimberly asked.

Zhane shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that easy," the Solar Ranger said. "A seal of that magnitude can't work twice. Erebus told me that being sealed for such a long period of time would have eventually fostered a resistance to such a spell."

"Like a microbe," Billy commented dryly.

"Right," Zhane said. "Nyx's power was barely contained by the seal as it was. The original Rangers intentionally chose an uninhabited world to house the Shadow Ranger, but her corruption bled through the seal. It's a dead world now."

"We couldn't expect her to fall for the same trick twice," Billy said. "We need all the help we can get at this point."

"We're forgetting something," Kimberly added. " Some of the Rangers are still on the Worldship."

"Unfortunately, I don't think we are capable of helping them at this moment," said Billy. "You heard what the Shadow Ranger said. As long as she's on the Worldship, she's invincible. The Vulcan Ranger can tap into that power too."

Kimberly clinched her hands into fists. "We can't just leave them there."

"Billy's right," Zhane said to the Lunar Ranger. "The three of us aren't enough to take down the Worldship. The White Sentinel is the Lord of Light and Life. If there's any power to counter something that can create holes in the Morphing Grid, it's his."

Justin walked into the commons room and sat next to Zhane. "I don't think he'll be chasing us," he told the group.

Zack and Aisha emerged from the small mess hall adjacent to the commons room. They were exhausted from the ordeal. Other than Justin, they were the only other Rangers Kimberly was able to recover before Zhane sensed Kingu's approach. They provided needed support at the gun turrets during their escape.

"So you think we can finally get an explanation?" Aisha asked before she sat next to Justin. Zack chose to stand and lean against the wall.

"I'm a bit curious about that myself," Justin said.

"I only know what Zhane told me and a bit of what I experienced," Billy told them. "I guess we could start from the beginning."

~*~*~

Nyx stood in front of Kingu's throne, channeling lightning from her hands at her slave. Kingu screamed as she tortured him. He was on hands and knees, doing his best to fight against her will, but he was failing. The flames cut through his entire being like billions of saws. Then, it stopped. He collapsed to the floor as most of his strength was gone from his body. The Power Emerald tumbled away from his grip.

"To think your empire is going to belong to me, the new empress," Nyx said.

"Who would you get to replace me?" Kingu rasped. "Hadrian?"

"Hadrian is too loyal to you to make a good pet," said the Shadow Ranger. "Even you proved to be too much. I have picked my own successor, one who is more susceptible to my power. He will serve me well."

"Who?" he asked.

"Kill him, Tommy," Nyx said coldly.

"With pleasure, my Empress," Tommy Oliver said.

Kingu looked up to see a new person, a human standing next to Nyx. He was holding a blaster pistol in his right hand. "No!" Kingu screamed. "I can't die!"

"Everyone dies," Tommy said before he fired at Kingu's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Chapter 7**

Tommy Oliver stared at the remains of the Power Chamber, clutching the Zeo Crystal in his right hand and a red glowing orb in his left. Smoke was rising from all corners of the planet because of the Star Empire's crushing offensive led by Tommy Oliver. When Nyx reawakened the darkness within Tommy, everything was clear once again. Even clearer when Nyx told Tommy that Kimberly had chosen "him."

But Oliver had the last laugh. He had the Death Seed at the place where the Morphing Grid was most concentrated on Earth. There was no question for the action that was long overdue. It was irony that he was only now finishing the job Rita Repulsa asked him to do years ago, fulfilling the mission of the evil Green Ranger as a more powerful force.

He was the Vulcan Ranger. The power buzzed through his head even in an unmorphed state. He tasted the power when he led the offensive against the nations of Earth to pave way for the new home base of the Star Empire. The new fortress would be raised over the sight of the old Power Chamber, but there was still unfinished business.

Tommy loosed his grip on the Death Seed, which fell into the earth beneath his feet, carving a tunnel deep underground. "No more," he said. "No more Rangers will arise from this world." Tommy knelt by the tunnel, focusing his presence at the epicenter of the coming storm. Great plumes of white energy emerged from the ground and radiated like a shockwave across the surface. Connected to the universe itself, Tommy could feel Morphing Grid withering like a vine before it crumbled around him.

The Zeo Crystal shined silently in his right hand, unaffected by the Morphing Grid's collapse on Earth. In his own research, Tommy knew the Zeo Crystal tapped into a different energy. Because of this fact, he had plans to use its power to project the will of the Star Empire. He stood once again and extended his left hand. With a single blast of energy, he cleared the remains of the Power Chamber.

Tommy stared up into the sky.

_Well done, Tommy,_ Nyx told him. _The other Rangers are headed for Eltar. We will plant the Death Seed there next._

"Yes, Empress," Tommy said obediently.

~*~*~

The Phantom Ranger clenched his teeth as he felt the Morphing Grid disappear from his homeworld. He was not alone. The sensations were detected by Kimberly and Zhane, who shared Billy's sensitivity to the Morphing Grid. The rest of the crew would have been oblivious to it despite the fact that they were former Power Rangers. They were nowhere around the trio.

"This is horrible," Kimberly finally said. The group had changed into uniforms similar to those worn by the Astro Rangers. "We were powerless to stop it."

"Erebus tried to stop this until the end of his life," Zhane said. "He told me that something terrible would happen if the Morphing Grid were ever to disappear from worlds of greatest concentration."

"Unless I'm mistaken, such a plan would take centuries to come to fruition," Billy said.

"But what if just knocking over a few pieces is enough?" Kimberly inquired.

"Kim's right," Zhane said. "Nyx is punching holes in the Morphing Grid, which operates similar to a great stream. There are certain worlds where the Morphing Grid holds concentrated energy and eliminating those locations forces the rest of the Morphing Grid to compensate. It's not as if a few worlds could cause problems, but if you cause enough damage, you could push the Morphing Grid to the tipping point."

"Positive feedback," Billy mused. "It's responding in the direction of perturbation."

"English, Billy!" Kimberly said.

"He means that it's bleeding out," Zhane told her. "They've already hit Aquitar and Earth and we can't assume any major world is safe at this point. Eltar has the greatest known concentration, so they'll likely strike there next."

"Which is coincidentally where our paths are converging," Billy said.

"So how do we stop this?" Kimberly asked Zhane. She took a seat next to Billy and looked to the Solar Ranger for answers.

Zhane sighed before he leaned against the wall, defeated. "I don't know," he said. "It doesn't impact our powers, but you have to understand something. The Morphing Grid wasn't created by ancient sorcerers to just be a source of magic. The Morphing Grid actually limits our powers. The energies aren't that different from what is contained in our gems, but sorcerers like Zordon and Lord Zedd saw the need to limit our powers in case Nyx ever returned."

"Lord Zedd had a hand in the Morphing Grid?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," Zhane said. "You should be counting your blessings that the transformation the Zeo Crystal brought upon him prevented him from using the full extent of his powers."

"They wanted to limit their own powers in case Nyx ever returned," Billy realized. "She's naturally impacted by the presence of the Morphing Grid as well."

"We are immortals drawing upon powers that no mortal should ever touch," Zhane told him. "When Nyx was at full power, she was like a great goddess. We were all like gods who tasted the forbidden fruit."

"I sensed something when I first morphed," Kimberly said. "I could feel everything, even the screams of a distant dying star."

"That is what we are," Zhane said. "We are the Archons. Our gems are the fruits of forbidden knowledge of all that has transpired and all the power in the universe."

Zhane left Billy and Kimberly alone as he walked back to the cockpit. Zack, Justin and Aisha were resting until the group reached Eltar. Billy and Kimberly looked at each other as they were both trying to absorb what Zhane revealed.

"All of a sudden, I don't mind the idea of fighting one of Rita's monsters," Billy told her. He watched Kimberly smirk, but neither were in the mood for laughing.

"I just don't understand something," Kimberly said. "If the Machine Empire had the Worldship, why didn't they use it? That would have beaten us."

"Something tells me there's much more to the story behind the Worldship than we know," Billy told her. "The Machine Empire may have developed the technology to create wounds in the Morphing Grid, but it doesn't make sense that they would create such a device alone. Nyx had to have had disciples preparing for this day. The Worldship may have been the Machine Empire's ultimate weapon, but it wasn't theirs to use."

"I never knew you for conspiracy theories, Billy," Kimberly said.

"Zordon also never mentioned that Zedd had a hand in creating the Morphing Grid," Billy told her. "Let's face it. There was a lot that we didn't know."

"I guess we were just left in the dark," Kimberly said. "We just have to find the truth together."

"Quid est veritas?" Billy said. When Kimberly looked at him quizzically, he translated, "What is truth? It's Latin. It was Pilate's question to Jesus."

"Interesting," Kimberly commented. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"My guess is we only knew what we needed to know," Billy told her.

~*~*~

"We only have one chance at this!" yelled Erebus. The Phantom Ranger converged on the Shadow Ranger on the plains of Pandemonium. Even in the face of death, Nyx grew more powerful.

Nyx laughed. The morphed Shadow Ranger was unafraid of the group assembled against her. She raised her right arm to the sky and lighting crashed down around her. Zordon dodged out of danger as his caped whipped in the wind. The White Sentinel signaled the Lunar and Solar Rangers to their positions. Lord Zedd continued in the distance to channel his energies into powerful holding spells to limit the fury of Nyx's storm.

Erebus faded into shadow and enveloped Nyx, using her own power against her. The Lunar and Solar Rangers held out their Power Gems, channeling their energies into the shadow cloud around Nyx. Zordon raised his Power Quartz as Erebus's Power Ruby glowed. Finally, the Power Emerald in Nyx's hand, ripped from the Vulcan Ranger, emitted its green glow.

"What is this?" Nyx asked.

"Your reckoning!" Erebus replied as energy began to quickly encase the Shadow Ranger. The Power Diamond reacted against its wielder's wishes, fueling the power needed to accomplish the task. Erebus withdrew from the shadow cloud around Nyx as a hard seal formed around her. It was clear as silica glass and her screams were frozen in time as her morph ceased to function.

Zordon collapsed to his knees as Lord Zedd walked over to him. "It's over," Zordon said. "At last it's finally over."

"I doubt it," Zedd told him. He was an older wizard with a bald head and a white goatee. "We must ensure that her power is never again seen in this universe."

Erebus walked over to his mentor. "Lord Zedd, if you do this, you limit all our powers," he said. "We've discussed this before."

"Erebus, he is right," Zordon told his friend. "It would help ensure the seal will hold Nyx in her prison."

The Lunar Ranger removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful female warrior. "This is preposterous, Zordon," Dulcea told him. "How do you know that it won't make the seal weaker? It was our power that created the seal."

"We don't have a choice," the Solar Ranger said in support of Zordon and Zedd. "Our power is an abomination."

"What would you do, Ninjor?" Erebus asked the Solar Ranger. "Would you give up your power for the sake of an ideal?"

"Erebus, Nyx proved what could happen when a being with the power of a goddess is permitted to run rampant through the universe," Ninjor told him. "I would surrender my power once we've created the Morphing Grid. Champions of a different sort can arise in times of need. The universe does not need us to be silent sentinels any longer."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zedd told the group. "What will you do, Erebus?"

"I will not take part in this," the Lord of Death told Lord Zedd. "You don't know Nyx like I do. None of you can."

"Erebus, please think this through," Zordon pleaded with his old friend as he finally stood.

"I have," Erebus said. "You're setting yourself up for a disaster in the future." The Phantom Ranger walked away from the battlefield, leaving his comrades.

Zordon watched him depart, hearing as Erebus' warning constantly echo in his brain. "I hope you're wrong," he finally said.

~*~*~

Zordon opened his eyes to the great void, awakened by a great disturbance in the Morphing Grid he helped create. Ever since he had Andros shatter his tube years ago, Zordon was content to rest for all eternity in the great emptiness, trapped in a strange dimension beyond time itself. The sudden rush of sensations brought him back to clarity. The Morphing Grid was disappearing due to some unknown force, but Zordon had an inkling of the origin. He could sense Nyx from the land beyond time.

He felt his body materialize as consciousness returned and his feet touched an invisible plane. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. Zordon encountered a wanderer when he first arrived, one who was succumbing to madness. Zordon instead refused to journey through the void and decided to sleep.

"Zordon!" he heard a voice scream.

Zordon lifted his neck, still strong despite all the years. He had the appearance of a young Eltarian man once again. Long silver hair rested down the length of his back and he had the lean muscular appearance of a great warrior. "Who is there?" he asked.

A young Asian woman dressed in yellow robes appeared before him. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me," Zordon. "You chose me, remember?"

"Trini," Zordon said as he looked up at the beautiful face frozen in time. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," she said. "I died, but somehow ended up here instead of somewhere else."

"The Morphing Grid is collapsing and it's my fault," Zordon said. "I asked Andros to destroy my tube to stop one evil, but I unleashed another. I lost my Power Quartz somewhere and I haven't been able to reclaim it."

"Nyx has it," Trini told him. "She won't give it up so easily."

"Then we have no choice," Zordon told her. "We have to escape. Do you know a way out?"

"I can't leave this place," Trini told Zordon. "But you can. If you concentrate, you can summon your power again."

"I'll try," Zordon said as he closed his eyes. Somewhere lost in the void was his power, but he was somehow able to summon enough of it to reclaim his body. There was something at the edge of hearing, something calling to him. When he created the Morphing Grid, he learned how to harness its power. Now that same creation was in danger and empowered him.

Zordon's body glowed and a staff appeared in his hands. White robes clothed him and his hair turned white. "That's it," he said before a portal opened around him. Zordon reappeared in an abandoned temple on Eltar, recognizing his home world by the distinctive two moon night sky. It was a beautiful sight to him.

"It's been far too long since I looked at the universe with my own eyes," Zordon mused.

Zordon looked in the sky as a ship approached the temple. He walked out of the building and towards where the ship was landing. His robes whipped behind him as the gusts of wind from the landing spacecraft cut past him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Zordon of Eltar observed as his former chosen emerged from the starship. He also noticed Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger among the party. From Billy, Kimberly and Zhane, Zordon could sense the radiant power of the Power Gems. It was a sensation that filled him with dread, but he specifically chose Rangers who could handle the power given to them. He put a smile on his face as Kimberly approached him.

The Lunar Ranger quickly embraced him. "Zordon, we've missed you!" she said.

"I've missed you all," Zordon said. "I've sensed the recent events. It was because of Nyx that I've found a way to return to this world."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that when you asked Andros to shatter your tube," Billy said, a comment which shocked Kimberly.

"Billy!" Kimberly exclaimed after releasing Zordon. She cast a dark glare towards him. "You haven't seen him in years and this is how you greet him?"

"Spoken just like the Phantom Ranger," Zordon said. "He's correct. It is my fault that Nyx has returned. I never should have assumed that our spell would contain her."

"Let's not start blaming each other, "Justin said as he attempted to be a voice of reason. "It doesn't matter anymore. Nyx is back and we need to figure out how we will stop her."

"Justin's right," Zhane said. "There's still a lot that we don't know about Nyx. I have to admit that I only know what Erebus told me."

Zordon smirked at the memory of his old ally. He was a reluctant ally, but one who was capable of breaking his ties with Nyx. "Erebus likely has a biased account of how it all happened," Zordon said. "I'm sorry that he's dead because I would have liked to speak to him again. The last time I spoke to him was the day I sealed Nyx. He went into a self-imposed exile and I was surprised to learn he emerged after I left Earth."

"We learned more from Erebus than you told us," Billy accused. "You never told us about Lord Zedd even though he was supposed to have a hand in creating the Morphing Grid. You never gave us an inkling about Nyx either. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I suppose I do," Zordon said before he cleared his throat. "Lord Zedd was my mentor and most importantly, he was my friend. He began to see the Phantom Ranger's point of view after creating the Morphing Grid and decided to seek him out. It was years later that I heard rumors that he was attacking outlying worlds, but I never believed them. Lord Zedd was not a conqueror, but something he discovered changed him."

"Could it be possible that Nyx had remaining disciples?" Billy asked Zordon.

"I arrived at that conclusion once Lord Zedd launched an attack against Phaedos and destroyed the civilization there," Zordon told him. "Many people died, trapped in crystal formations. It was an attack Nyx used to use to feed off the spirit energy of others. He even trapped an old friend of mine in a time warp, though it was on the same plane. It was a much more powerful spell than the one Rita used against me."

"So Zedd became a disciple of Nyx?" Kimberly asked. "How could that be?"

"Nyx can be very persuasive," Zordon said sadly. "Even encased in her prison, her will could not be contained. It poisoned the world around her, destroying life. Pandemonium was a lush world once, but now it is a barren wasteland without an atmosphere. Everything was consumed. She was doing everything in her power to break the seal placed on her. Great demons were born from the ashes of Pandemonium. Master Vile and the Dark Specter were both born from that world."

"So Zedd may have gone to Pandemonium himself since he couldn't find Erebus," Zhane suggested. "That may have been how he was corrupted."

"We'll probably never know the full story unless we ask Lord Zedd ourselves and last I heard, he was in exile himself," Billy said. "What still disturbs me is that it seems everything we've fought has revolved around Nyx somehow."

"You would be correct, William," Zordon said. "She is evil personified. Every story you've heard about an evil being in mythology was inspired by her. Her influence is that incredible. Standing in her presence when she was at full power was like being in the presence of a goddess. She was the greatest of us. Only Erebus was second to her."

"You're saying Erebus was more powerful than you?" Zack asked. "That's crazy."

"At one time, he was more powerful," Zordon said. "I embraced the Morphing Grid where he did not. He still possessed residual power, but he was much weaker. Before, he was a true immortal. After the Morphing Grid was created, even the Lord of Death was vulnerable to death."

"We're just outside of a local town," Zhane told the group. "We can get rooms there and talk about this later."

"That's a good idea," Zack said. "I really could use some rest."

"Then we will depart," Zordon said to Zhane before casting a curious glance in Billy's direction.

Billy responded with a glare, but the old wizard could sense the animosity was unnatural. Erebus must have hated Zordon until the day he died to leave such an impression on the Power Ruby. His gaze softened when Kimberly looked up at the Phantom Ranger and Zordon looked away from him. The group boarded Zhane's ship to travel to the next town.

~*~*~

Forsaken. Forgotten. Broken. Tommy Oliver was on a collision course with the source of his hatred. His flew his fighter towards Eltar, the prelude to an invasion by the Star Empire. Tommy's fighter was not a typical small fighter, but a larger crimson machine, giving the impression that it was meant for more. It was Tommy's new Zord: Hell Hammer.

Eltar suffered greatly at the hands of Dark Specter and was not yet fully on its feet. Outside aid was slow and what was once a population of billions was reduced to one billion. Many Eltarians remained offworld, but enough remained to keep the world from dying. Nyx told Tommy that the Star Empire needed to strike a serious blow against the Morphing Grid by planting the Death Seed on Eltar, but she also wanted to do much more than add to the already strained feedback loop. She wanted to make an example of the world.

A smile crept on his face as he crossed through the planet's atmosphere. Tommy sensed the other Rangers nearby and someone else. "That's interesting," he said. "The old windbag never did know when to quit."

Rather than attack the other Rangers outright, Tommy decided to track them using his senses. The Power Emerald continued to pulse beneath his ribcage, sending waves of power coursing through his veins and feeding his dark emotions. Tommy remained in control, however, and he would accomplish more with stealth than a direct assault.

Tommy was comfortable in his large cockpit with its expansive array of controls in front of him. He pushed a few buttons to engage his cloaking device and followed the enemy ship towards its destination. Their ship landed in a small spaceport within the city, but Tommy chose to land outside the city. He left his ship cloaked as he exited it. He wore a black cloak and had the hood pulled over his head. The wind was blowing lightly in the twilight hours and he felt the breeze on his face.

"Soon," he said as he entered the small city. "It will be over soon."

~*~*~

Erebus stared at his hands as he sat with Dulcea on her plateau. Phaedos lay in ruins due to one of Lord Zedd's attacks. Dulcea was confined to it by a spell from Lord Zedd, their former ally. He clinched his hands into fists. "I told you not to make that damned Morphing Grid," he told the former Lunar Ranger. "You wouldn't be in this mess if not for that."

"Erebus, I have accepted my fate," Dulcea told her friend. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Zordon could use your help in defeating Lord Zedd. You were the strongest of us."

"Nyx was the most powerful," Erebus corrected her. "She was one of us once."

Dulcea sighed. "Why do you hate Zordon so much?" she asked. She stared into the Phantom Ranger's blue-gray eyes, the ones that belonged to the man she once loved. "You can't tell me that it's just the Morphing Grid."

"Zordon is a know it all," Erebus scoffed. "I still can't believe you sided with him."

Dulcea looked at her former lover with sadness. "He was our leader because you didn't want to be our leader," she said. "You always wanted to do everything yourself. You never thought about what others wanted. You even never stopped loving Nyx even though I gave you everything. Is it so important to you to be right? Lord Zedd's forces grow more powerful with each day and there are stories of demons that arose from Pandemonium, the creature known as Ivan Ooze."

"Ooze has been dealt with," Erebus said. "I left him imprisoned on Eltar. If Zordon doesn't like that present, then he needs his head examined. I only took care of Ooze because you asked me to. If I had known that Zedd was going to target you while I was gone, I would have left Ooze to Zordon. For being Eltar's favorite son, he has a habit of not being there when needed."

"Zordon may be Eltar's favorite son, but you are Eltar's greatest son," Dulcea told him. "You can't run from your destiny forever. Sooner or later, it finds us all."

~*~*~

Billy watched Zordon intently as he sat across from his old mentor in the suite. It was well furnished and he and Kimberly sat across from Zordon at a table. Justin was out getting drinks. Zhane stood against the wall and Zack rested on the couch while Aisha showered. Kimberly was sitting close to him even though he would have preferred to sit alone. Their recent closeness was something Billy did not expect, but he was not going to reject it either. She was an old friend and even served as his conscience at times.

"I must that I know little," Zordon admitted. "I have not been in touch with the universe since Andros shattered my tube. Lord Zedd could be anywhere at this point in time. Given how little Zhane knows, it appears that exile was his choice."

"I'm not exactly enjoying the idea of seeking Lord Zedd's help," Zack admitted. "He did try to kill us."

"Before the Zeo Crystal twisted his appearance, Zedd was the most powerful sorcerer I knew," Zordon told the group. "His power predates the Morphing Grid and with our options depleting with each day, we have no choice. We must find Lord Zedd and ask for his assistance."

"Who says he'll agree to help us?" Billy asked. "If he has chosen exile like you have surmised, then we are going to have a lot of trouble convincing him to help us."

"But Zedd?" Kimberly asked, looking to Billy and then Zordon for answers. "Why him?"

"Lord Zedd knows more about the Morphing Grid than anyone," Zhane said. "He even knows more than Zordon."

"Zhane speaks the truth," Zordon told Kimberly. "Zedd had enough knowledge about the Morphing Grid to use it to take away your powers temporarily with the Green Crystal and empower the Dark Rangers. He could have restored the Green Ranger's powers to full at any point in time as long as residual power remained in the coin. Rita Repulsa's manipulation of Lord Zedd may have saved the Earth. You may not have realized this, but we were losing the war up to that point."

"I don't get it," Kimberly admitted. "If you could create the White Ranger, why couldn't you save the Green Ranger?"

"The powers wielding by the White Ranger were not entirely born of the Morphing Grid," Zordon told her. "I had to heavily rely on the Power Quartz in the creation of the White Ranger powers. I did not have Ninjor's knowledge in creating templates, but I did have a spare coin. The powers of the Sentinel helped bridge the gap. It was also a reason why Tommy could not have lost the White Ranger powers in the same manner than he lost the Green Ranger powers."

"Tommy was always a special one," Zordon told the assembled group. "I wanted him to be my successor, but he is not among you."

"He was on the Worldship," Billy said. "Tommy and the others are still there. We still need to figure out what to do about them."

Billy sighed as he stared at his hands. "I hate to think of what Nyx has done to them," he said.

~*~*~

Kimberly stirred in her sleep as she heard a voice calling out to her. The sound was familiar, yet alien. The pull she felt towards the voice was unnatural, but it was not something she could resist. Aisha, sharing the bed with her, slept soundly next to her. Billy was alone on the floor while Zordon had the other bed. Zhane was likely still awake, but she did not know for sure.

"Kimberly," said the voice. "Come to me."

"Who's there?" she asked sleepily. No one heard the voice but her because no one seemed to hear anything.

"Come to me," said the voice again.

Kimberly climbed out of the bed and pulled a robe around her night clothes. Her danger sense flared through her grogginess. The Power Opal beneath her rib cage radiated and she was immediately awake. "No," she said to herself. "I have to wake the others."

Shadows moved on the wall and the room around her turned a deep crimson. The shadows on the wall formed a demonic visage that seemed vaguely familiar. "You reject me again," the voice told her. "I will make you sorry that you chose him over me."

Zordon awoke immediately and grabbed his staff. "Be gone!" he exclaimed as he fired a bolt of white energy from his staff. All it did was dissipate into the shadows and laughter filled the room, one that sent chills down Kimberly's spine. Billy was now awake and staring at the shadows.

"Shadows, obey me!" Billy exclaimed as he walked towards the wall. He held out his arms and clenched his hands into fists.

The shadows twisted at the Phantom Ranger's command. The Power Ruby appeared glowing intensely in his right fist. A scream roared through the room and the shadows retreated, leaving all the occupants stunned. The Power Ruby disappeared from Billy's grasp, returned to his body where it belonged.

"What was that?" Aisha asked, echoing the question in Kimberly's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Tommy Oliver panted as sweat poured down his face. He remained crouched outside the group's hotel. He tried to isolate Kimberly from the rest of the group, but underestimated Billy's power. It would not be a mistake that the Vulcan Ranger would make twice. Tommy stood slowly as a police officer approached him. Eltar was far from a police state, but a man sitting outside a hotel late at night was enough to raise suspicion.

"It's a bit late, traveler," said the officer. He was a silver haired man with the features of youth. "Perhaps you should go inside."

Tommy pulled the hood back from over his head and his eyes glowed a deep crimson. The officer immediately was alerted to the gesture. "Who are you?" he asked as he cowered away.

"I am the man who murdered you," said Tommy before he fired bolts of energy from his eyes. The bolts pierced the officer's chest and the Vulcan Ranger walked past the body as it fell. He walked through the hotel doors as they opened for him. The person at the desk stared at Tommy in shock as he grinned towards her with his glowing red eyes.

~*~*~

Zordon, already unsettled by the encounter with the strange shadow, sensed something amiss in the hotel lobby. "This place is no longer safe," Zordon said. Zack, Zhane and Justin were already in the room.

"You're not kidding," Aisha said. "Do you even know what that was?"

"A shadow avatar," replied Zordon. "It was a weak one, but something is in this hotel."

"Nyx?" Kimberly asked.

"No," Billy told her. "I would have sensed her. It's Vulcan Ranger."

"Zhane, show the others out of the hotel," Zordon told the Solar Ranger. Then to Billy and Kimberly, he said, "Come with me to the lobby."

The group split in two, with Zhane protecting Zack, Aisha and Justin. When Zordon arrived in the lobby, he found a disturbing scene. Dried bodies littered the lobby with faces frozen in screams. Residual heat remained in the lobby, but not one that came from a flame. Zordon knelt next to a body in front of the front desk, the remains of a security officer who tried to stop the Vulcan Ranger.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kimberly said, cringing at the scene.

"Zordon, how could he have done this?" the Phantom Ranger asked as he walked to Zordon's location.

"He is the Lord of Fire," Zordon told him. "He literally cooked these people just short of ashing them. I've seen this before."

"This is barbaric," Billy commented. "They didn't even have a chance."

"He is not to be underestimated," Zordon said. "He could be anywhere."

~*~*~

"Come on," Zhane urged. "We need to get back to the ship." The Solar Ranger led the group back to the space port. Justin, Aisha and Zack stopped in their tracks rounded the corner into an alley. A man in a black cloak stood in their way. A hood was drawn over his head. His presence was hot and cold at the same time.

"Whoever you are, stand aside," Zhane commanded.

The being laughed, sending Zack a few steps back. He recognized that voice. "No," he said. "It can't be."

The man pulled his hood back. "But it is," Tommy said. He then extended his right hand, firing bolts of red energy at Aisha, Zack and Justin. They were quickly surrounded by a red force field and they screamed.

"Oliver," Zhane said as he summoned his Power Topaz to his right hand. "So she chose you?"

"I was born for this," Tommy said before summoning his Power Emerald. "Gem Change!" he said as the armor of the Vulcan Ranger formed around his body. "You are outclassed, Kerovian. You should have stayed with Andros."

"Tommy, you leave me no choice," Zhane said. "Gem Change!" The Solar Ranger armor formed around Zhane's body as he walked towards Vulcan Ranger.

Tommy rushed towards Zhane and engaged him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Zhane did his best to counter them, but he was quickly battered due to Tommy's natural ability. One punch landed on the visor of his helmet, forcing him to take a step back. Glowing red and green energy collected around Tommy's hand.

Zhane summoned flames around his arms and quickly formed a barrier around himself before Tommy punched him. The punch still hit the Solar Ranger with the force of a hurricane, knocking him from his protective shield and onto the pavement beneath him.

"Fire, was it?" Tommy asked before his armor changed in front of Zhane's eyes. He appeared as a walking man made of molten rock. "Let me show you how it works." He extended his arms outward and fired a continuous blast of lava. The lava quickly began consuming the buildings and Zhane heard the screams coming from inside as people died.

"Tommy!" Zhane screamed before he stood again. He quickly charged at Tommy, but he was too fast for him. He melted into the ground and reappeared behind him.

Zhane quickly surrounded his body with flames to try to meet Tommy on his own terms. "Stop this, Tommy!" he said. "You don't know what you're doing! Nyx is manipulating your dark emotions using the Power Emerald."

Tommy reached through the flames and grabbed Zhane by the throat. He lifted the Solar Ranger off the ground. "I know exactly what I'm doing," he said to Zhane.

Zhane struggled. The heat was almost unbearable, but his armor protected him. The Power Topaz glowed intensely on his chest, keeping him alive. "You will fail," he managed to say.

"I've already won," Tommy said before he punched Zhane on his gem plate. He then dropped Zhane before delivering a round house kick to his head.

Zhane landed on the cooled molten rock as Tommy looked over him. "You traitor," he said as his morph failed him.

Tommy flicked his wrist, causing Aisha, Zack and Justin to teleport away from the surface. His armor then resumed its normal appearance. "Save it," he said. "I've got unfinished business."

Zhane quickly blacked out as the sensations from the pain overwhelmed him.

~*~*~

Nyx awakened from her slumber as the Worldship grew closer to Eltar's orbit. She was suspended in a column of blue energy that constantly fed her. Her arms were crossed over her armored chest. Her helmet was not present on her head, leaving her suit incomplete. She sensed that her new Vulcan Ranger was doing his job. The Death Seed was already in place.

She stepped down from the energy column in her private chamber. It was mostly empty and she walked through the door and onto the balcony overlooking a giant hangar. A massive black Zord with wings stood in the hangar. It was tall and was constructed to be a nimble, yet powerful machine. It was Ragnarok, the Destroyer of Worlds.

"It is time," Nyx said before her helmet formed over her head. "They will all drown in lakes of blood. They will burn in the fire of my wrath."

~*~*~

Billy, Kimberly and Zordon quickly rushed towards the area where they sensed the disturbance, but quickly realized that they were too late. Zhane lay unconscious on the ground, which was covered by cooled lava. Zordon knelt beside Zhane and checked his pulse.

"He's alive," Zordon told them. "Vulcan Ranger was here."

"Where are the others?" Kimberly asked Zordon.

"Gone," Billy realized. "I didn't sense their deaths, so he must have sent them to the Worldship."

"I need help getting him back to the ship," Zordon said to Billy. "I need you to help me carry him."

Billy lifted Zhane by the legs as Zordon lifted Zhane from under his arms.

"We're not far," Zordon said. To Kimberly, he said, "Be careful. We need you to protect his place until we get Zhane to the ship."

"I can do it," Kimberly told him. "Just get Zhane to safety."

Zordon and Billy carried Zhane to the spaceport, which was less than a kilometer from their position. "We should have been more careful," Zordon said to Billy. "The Morphing Grid has been weakened due to the attacks on Aquitar and Earth. If his power has grown this much in such a short time, we need to be on our guard."

"That means I should be more powerful as well," Billy surmised. "It works both ways. Zhane must not have realized that."

"Oh no," Zordon said as they reached the spaceport. He looked to the sky as the cloud cover blocked out the stars and moons. "How could I have been so careless?"

~*~*~

Kimberly cautiously walked back towards the hotel as the night sky grew even darker. A man in a black cloak stood in her path. He walked towards her. His presence immediately made Kimberly shiver, but something was odd about him. When he pulled the hood to his cloak, she sighed with relief.

"Tommy?" she asked. "How did you get here?"

"Nyx let me go," Tommy told her. "We need to get out of here before it's too late."

"But Zhane is hurt because the Vulcan Ranger attacked him," Kimberly said. "Billy and Zordon were…"

"Zordon's alive?" Tommy asked her. "How interesting."

"You're not surprised?" Kimberly asked before she realized what was wrong. "Tommy, don't tell me it's you. Don't tell me that this is happening again."

"Sorry to disappoint," Tommy said before placing his hand in front of her face.

Consciousness quickly began fading as Kimberly tried to stay awake. Her legs gave out from underneath her body and she collapsed to the ground. She vaguely felt Tommy place some device on her before she fell asleep.

~*~*~

Billy watched Kimberly fall in front of Tommy. Fury so familiar burned through his blood. "You!" he screamed as he watched Tommy teleport her away from the surface. "You traitor!"

Tommy laughed, an evil laughter Billy had not heard since Tommy was the evil Green Ranger. "I should say the same about you," he told Billy. A sword appeared in Tommy's right hand, the sword of the Vulcan Ranger. He waved the blade in front of him. "You continue to fight with Zordon even after all that has happened? You continue to be his lackey even after he lied to us?"

"That still doesn't change what you've done," Billy said to Tommy. "You won't take this world."

"But it's already begun," Tommy told Billy. "The Death Seed has already been activated. It is only a matter of time before the Morphing Grid collapses on this world. Nyx has something special in mind for Eltar and I'm not sure you want to be here when it happens." He pointed his sword at Billy.

"So that's the excuse you used to send the others to the Worldship?" Billy asked him.

"I didn't send them to the Worldship," Tommy said. "You would be wise not to make accusations. Leave this world. There's nothing left for you to save here."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where you sent the others," Billy demanded.

"Since I'm not going to tell you where they are, I guess we have to fight," Tommy said. "I hoped you would make the wise choice. I'm much too powerful for you now, William."

"It works both ways," Billy said before he summoned the Power Ruby. "Just tell me where they are."

The Power Emerald appeared in Tommy's left hand. "Fair enough," he said. "I lied. I sent them to the Worldship. Too bad you'll never see them again. Gem Change!" Tommy transformed into the Vulcan Ranger.

"Gem Change!" Billy said, transforming into the Phantom Ranger. The Phantom Ranger stared at the Vulcan Ranger as the two beings approached each other. Their power seemed to crackle around their bodies. The Morphing Grid was slowly dying on Eltar, but their power remained.

Tommy charged at Billy, but Billy quickly transformed into a shadow mass and surrounded the Vulcan Ranger. Tommy quickly turned as Billy reformed around him. He turned just in time to get a hard right hook to his helmet. Tommy staggered backwards from the blow that caught him by surprise.

"Neat trick, but I can do it too," Tommy said before spinning his sword. He disappeared in a blur and Billy summoned his sword. He turned to meet Tommy's blade behind him with his own sword. Tommy jumped back and Billy leaped into the air with the shadow quickly trailing behind him. Tommy appeared above him in a flash of green.

Their blades clashed in the sky as they continued to glide at near light speed. The swords formed a cross in front of Billy's helmet as the Phantom Ranger strained against his enemy's strength. The two Rangers fell to the ground and Tommy broke away from his enemy. Both men landed on their feet.

Tommy summoned an orb of green energy in his left hand and sent it flying into the air. Billy jumped into the air as it splintered into multiple bolts of energy that fell to the surface like rain. He dodged and weaved through the bolts, slashing through some with his sword. He propelled his body further into the air with a pulse from the Power Ruby.

Billy swung his sword in a cutting arc, firing a powerful wave of crimson energy at Tommy. Tommy leapt away from danger as the explosion ripped through the ground where he was standing. He landed in a crouched position with his sword held outward.

"You haven't disappointed me, Phantom Ranger," Tommy said.

Billy landed in front of Tommy and clenched his left fist as he tightened his grip on his sword with his right hand. "Tommy, you have gone too far this time," he said. "I'm going to end this once and for all."

"Bold words," Tommy said before he stood. He pointed his sword at the Phantom Ranger. "I can feel the darkness swelling in you. Do you have what it takes to unleash your latent powers?"

"What does it matter to you?" Billy asked him. He raised his sword to the sky and lightning flashed down from the sky and surged around the blade. "You'll be dead soon."

Tommy laughed. "You could never do it, Billy," he said before he raised his blade to be parallel with his body. "I never understood why she chose you."

"What are you talking about?" Billy said before he charged at Tommy. He slashed at Tommy, who disappeared in a flash of green. He reappeared floating in the air above Billy.

"Kimberly," the Vulcan Ranger said. "Nyx told me all about it."

"You think that's what this is about?" Billy asked his old friend. He looked up at him. "There's nothing between Kimberly and me. We're just friends."

"Your words say one thing, but I can sense your passion," Tommy told him. "You have buried those feelings because you are afraid of what will happen. If you even bothered opening your eyes, you would have sensed she had feelings for you."

Billy shook his head. "What do you care?" he asked. "Even if that is true, you're still working for my sworn enemy."

"I can't stick around much longer," Tommy said as a large crimson fighter, the same one that pursued Zhane's ship, flew towards their location. "You are only delaying the inevitable, Billy. Eltar has been targeted for destruction. You don't have the means to stop us."

"Like hell I don't!" Billy said as Tommy floated into the cockpit of his fighter. He produced a black remote in his left hand. "Black Brimstone!"

The giant tank that served as the normal form of his Zord rolled towards the area. Billy refused to leave Earth without his Zord and kept it hidden in another dimension. He jumped into his Zord and assumed the controls.

"So this is what it's come down to, old friend?" Tommy asked the Phantom Ranger. "Zord vs. Zord? I was hoping it would come to this."

"Save it!" Billy said before converting his machine to Warrior Mode. It went through its transformation until it stood tall above the city and looked directly at Tommy's fighter.

Tommy's fighter flew away from Black Brimstone. "Soon you will witness my new Zord," he said. The fighter took an upward trajectory before it began to transform. The fuselage expanded and the wings folded back to reveal a set of arms lined with plasma cannons. The boosters fired as they folded towards the back and legs folded out from the fuselage. The fighter flew back towards the surface, aiming straight down. The cockpit folded over the newly formed chest, revealing a large crimson humanoid head with glowing green eyes. The machine flipped in the air and landed on its feet.

"Meet Hell Hammer!" Tommy exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 10**

The Phantom Ranger's resolve remained as hardened as steel. Even though his friend was in Hell Hammer, Billy could not resist the anger he felt towards the new Vulcan Ranger. Unlike with Kingu, the rage seemed unnatural. It was as if the Phantom and Vulcan Rangers were destined to fight for all eternity. The city where they stood perched on the precipice of battle was quickly turning into a ruin around them from all the conflict.

Hell Hammer made its approach quickly, seeming to glide across the surface. Buildings crashed around it and rubble and dust filled the air. The Zord brought its arm at Black Brimstone in an uppercut. The first blow was awarded to Tommy's Zord. Billy's Zord was built sturdier than Hell Hammer and absorbed the blow well. Brimstone crashed its fist into the abdomen of Hammer, sending Tommy's Zord flying.

Hell Hammer landed on a building and Tommy loosed a string of curses in Billy's direction. Hammer used its boosters to raise itself from the ground. It aimed its arms at Brimstone and fired its plasma cannons. Blue-white projectiles collided with Billy's Zord, sending it tumbling to the ground. Hammer leapt into the air and transformed back into a fighter. It flew up into the sky before diving back down towards Brimstone.

Billy lifted his Zord from the ground and aimed its big cannon. Readouts flashed in on the holographic computers in front of the Phantom Ranger as Brimstone attempted to target Hammer. Red lines flashed as he locked onto the target. Brimstone fired a powerful shell at Hammer, the blast echoing through the city. Tommy's Zord responded with bursts of plasma fire at the shell, destroying it in the air. Hammer flew through the explosion.

Reacting quickly, Billy transformed Brimstone back into its tank mode and began rolling out of the way of Hammer. Tommy changed his Zord's trajectory and flew back into the air before spinning and diving again.

"You can't run forever, Billy," Tommy said, echoing in Brimstone's cockpit through the radio.

Once Billy determined that Hammer would reach him soon, he transformed his Zord back to warrior mode. Brimstone turned to face Hell Hammer and grabbed the fighter from the sky. Billy slammed Tommy's Zord into the ground as it was transforming. Billy aimed the cannon down at the fallen Zord and fired blindly. The explosion threw Brimstone into the air as it took damage from its own weapon.

Rubble crashed around Hell Hammer, covering it entirely. Black Brimstone landed many yards away, crashing through one of the remaining buildings. Billy groaned in the cabin, but maintained his determination. "Computer, give me a damage report," he requested.

"Black Brimstone has taken moderate hull damage," the computer reported in its synthetic feminine voice. "The nano repair modules are functioning properly."

Billy lifted his Zord from the rubble just as another pile of ruins shifted. Hell Hammer erupted from the debris. It looked to have taken severe damage from the blast, but it was still functioning.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me," Tommy told Billy. Green and red energy erupted around Hell Hammer.

"Tommy, stop this now!" Billy demanded. "Don't make me destroy you."

"You're arrogance is your weakness, Phantom Ranger," Tommy told him. Hell Hammer transformed back into a fighter and flew over Black Brimstone. "You haven't beaten me yet!"

~*~*~

Tommy Oliver looked at the sky as he continued to climb. He was not escaping. The wise thing to do would have been to retreat, but Vulcan Ranger would not disgrace himself in that fashion. He still had a card to play. He pressed some buttons on the console in front of him.

"This will show him," he said before pushing a button marked by the skull and crossbones.

"Nuclear missile ready," the computer said in a feminine voice.

Tommy smiled under his helmet before he turned Hell Hammer back towards the city. "Billy!" he bellowed. "I have something for you!" He pushed the red button next to the skull and crossbones, launching the missile he readied.

~*~*~

"Incoming nuclear missile," Billy's computer warned, alarming the Phantom Ranger.

"What!" Billy exclaimed as he looked at the holographic screen to his right that showed the missile barreling towards him. "You fool!"

"This one is for you, Billy!" Tommy said before he laughed maniacally. "I'll take care of Kimberly for you. I promise."

Billy reacted quickly. "Computer," he said. "Activate the force shield around Black Brimstone and trigger the program remotely in Zhane's ship that will activate the force shield."

The force shield projected around Black Brimstone within seconds of detonation. Billy's optic sensors in his helmet were overwhelmed with the blinding flash of light. The shield protected Brimstone from the worst effects of the blast, but even Billy could feel the strain of the shield against the powerful fusion weapon. The initial blast ended and when Billy regained his vision in his helmet, he witnessed the dust flowing up towards the sky.

"My God, Tommy," Billy said. "What have you done?"

~*~*~

Tommy watched the devastation behind him as he flew towards the edge of Eltar's atmosphere. He quickly turned his head as he realized that Billy and Zhane were still alive. Despite that knowledge, Tommy managed to contain his anger. His task was to plant the Death Seed, which the Vulcan Ranger did. He was also responsible for Kimberly's capture, which would permit Nyx to obtain the Power Opal. Eltar would be laid to waste by Nyx. This was not his responsibility.

~*~*~

Hours after Tommy's nuclear assault, Billy, Zhane and Zordon were in Zhane's ship well outside the city limits of the city that was attacked. Eltarian security officials were already investigating the area, which was why Billy had the ship hidden behind one of Eltar's moons. Zordon was in communication with the Eltarian monarch in the cockpit, explaining the situation. Billy stood behind Zordon while Zhane continued to rest. The Eltarian monarch was named Balzan and had long silver hair like Zordon, at least as far as Billy could tell from the hologram.

"Then it is as our priests have long feared," Balzan said to Zordon. "Nyx has returned to seek her vengeance. If the attack on Moa is any indicator, Nyx intends to raze our world as she has done so many others. Ripping the Morphing Grid away from Eltar is not good enough."

"It seems with Kingu gone, Nyx is calling the shots in the Star Empire," Billy suggested. "We can't underestimate this situation."

"Billy is right, King Balzan," Zordon told the king. "Earth and Aquitar had already fallen by her command. Eltar has still not fully recovered from Dark Specter's assault. You need to marshal whatever defense forces you can muster."

"I'm afraid we do not have enough to counter a threat of this magnitude, Zordon," Balzan said sadly. "I will contact King Trey on Triforia with hopes of restoring our ancient alliance."

"The Astro Rangers should be here shortly," Billy added. "They are one of the few Ranger teams that have not been captured by the enemy."

"King Balzan, I suggest you evacuate as many people from Eltar as you possibly can," Zordon told the king. "Nyx's personal Zord is capable of much more than that nuclear strike on Moa."

"Could the legends be true?" Balzan asked Zordon.

"Ragnarok is no legend," replied Zordon. "We will defend this planet to the best of our ability"

"So will we, Zordon," Balzan said sadly, accepting his fate. The connection closed on Eltar, leaving the cockpit in silence.

"I suppose that once Zhane wakes up, we'll explain the situation to him," Billy said. "We really need to get on the Worldship."

Zordon turned to face the Phantom Ranger. "Billy, you need to see to Eltar's defense," he suggested. "My Power Quartz is on the Worldship. Zhane and I can infiltrate the Worldship and save Kimberly."

"With all due respect, you don't give me orders anymore," Billy said. "Eltar is your world."

"Billy, Eltar was your predecessor's homeworld too," Zordon said. "The Phantom Ranger is a symbol to the people of that world. He defended the world valiantly during Dark Specter's invasion. You need to trust me. I know you're not interested in being a hero anymore, but many people will die in this attack. You need to help cover for the evacuation on the surface. Remember Earth. No one received a warning and there is no way to know how many people died there."

"Fine," Billy said grudgingly. "I might have some time to perform some of the upgrades to Black Brimstone with the facilities here." He teleported to Eltar's surface in a black stream.

"I hope you have time to do what you need," Zordon said before he stared into the depths of space.

~*~*~

Kimberly was trapped in a realm between dreams and reality. She was not new to the experience since she acquired the Power Opal. The gems seemed to retain not just the ancient powers, but the memories of those who wielded the power. Even with that knowledge, Kimberly surmised that she was witnessing a memory much older than the others.

~*~*~

Nyx stood at the edge of a cliff on Eltar, seemingly unsure about her place with the other Rangers. She looked up at her Zord Ragnarok. It stood like a silent dark sentinel with its wings retracted. The wind stirred, kicking through her blond hair and black cloak. Her people were dying in thousands from a plague and she was spared because of the Power Diamond. Pandemonium was under quarantine and little investigation was being done to uncover the cause of the plague that some speculated was engineered.

"Nyx," Dulcea said as she approached her from the rear. "You're not thinking of going back, are you?"

Turning away from her Zord, Nyx faced Dulcea. Dulcea wore the traditional green armor of the people of Phaedos, her homeworld. She was proud of her heritage and few could doubt her dedication to Lord Zedd's cause for peace and justice.

"Zedd isn't supportive of my decision," Nyx told her. "People are dying, yet he refuses to investigate."

"That's not true," Dulcea corrected. "Zedd has been pressuring the king to send aid to your world. Old prejudices are hard to overcome. The people here have not forgotten what happened."

"That was a hundred years ago!" Nyx protested. "We haven't been at war for over a century and they still want to see my people suffer. I'm done playing Zedd's politics. I will launch my own investigation."

"What did Erebus say?" Dulcea asked.

Nyx sighed and turned back to face her Zord. "He told me not to go," she replied. "He then told me that he could not follow me to Pandemonium because of another mission. "

"You won't be alone!" shouted a man as he rushed towards their location. He was a light skinned humanoid man with a bald head. He wore simple red body armor and a cape.

"Hyperion," Nyx said before turning to face the Triforian. "What are you doing here?" Hyperion often competed with Erebus for Nyx's affection even though it was obvious that Nyx favored Erebus. The Vulcan Ranger was the most impulsive member of the group.

"Good question," Dulcea said. "Didn't Zedd ask you to help Zordon in the negotiations?"

"I'm going with Nyx," he told the two women. "I'm a prince of Triforia. I still have some diplomatic pull."

"Diplomacy?" Nyx asked before she laughed. "You're no diplomat."

Hyperion did not let the laughter bother him. He continued, "But my father can help your people. I talked to him earlier. He needs someone that he can trust to observe the devastation first hand. The quarantine is preventing him from making the decision."

Nyx smiled. "Does Zedd know about this?" she asked.

"No way," answered Hyperion.

"Even better," she said. "Let's go."

"I guess someone needs to tell Zedd where you went," Dulcea said as Nyx boarded her Zord and Hyperion's Zord flew overhead.

"We'll be back," Nyx said. "I promise." Ragnarok lifted off the ground and transformed into a light attack cruiser that permitted Hell Hammer to dock inside it. Ragnarok flew towards the outer edge of the atmosphere, far away from Dulcea's range of sight.

~*~*~

Kimberly opened her eyes. She was in a small holding cell, alone. The Lunar Ranger climbed out of the bed as the door to her cell slid open. Nyx stood in the doorway, dressed in black battle armor. She was still just as beautiful as she was in Kimberly's dreams. However, coldness resided in her eyes.

"You're finally awake," Nyx said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kimberly asked the Shadow Ranger. "It can't be just because of the plague."

Nyx narrowed her gaze. "Did Zordon tell you about the plague?" she asked. "That's ancient history."

"No," Kimberly replied. "I can remember these things somehow. I have the memories of a Dulcea and I dream these events."

Nyx stepped into the holding cell and the door shut behind her. "The gems are more powerful than the other morphing devices you've used," she explained. "They form a bond and retain memories. Dulcea of Phaedos was the previous user of the Power Opal."

"You never answered my question," Kimberly told Nyx.

Nyx motioned for Kimberly to sit, but Kimberly did not comply with the request. "Zordon never told you about the origins of our gems, but that's to be expected," she said. "I never told anyone. They believe some strange tradition, but our origins are tied to something much greater. Six of the ancient archons that governed our universe were defeated by Samael, the ruler of the Elder Universe. The only remaining archon was Sophia and she retained the archons' essences in the Power Gems."

"How did you learn this?" Kimberly asked, finally sitting on the bed. Nyx sat next to her.

"I made contact with Samael after passing through a portal on Pandemonium," she explained. "I fought him and he opened my eyes in ways that I never experienced. I made contact with a higher dimension in my battle and I was more powerful than ever before. Even though the Power Gems contain enormous power, the source of our power lies elsewhere. I never felt so alive in my entire life. When I discovered that an Eltarian was behind the plague, I had no choice but to use my power to bring justice to the wicked. I acted where the others did not."

"You attacked Eltar before?" asked Kimberly. She was cautious in her questions and tried to keep her mind clear. She could feel the pull of Nyx's power by simply being in her presence.

Nyx stood and took a few steps away from Kimberly's bed. "Eltar's empire was once vast," she said. "One by one, outlying worlds fell to me as I liberated them from Eltar's oppressive grip. But they stopped me on Eltar. I wasted far too much time building an empire for Pandemonium that I did not strike at the heart to slay the beast." She turned on her heels to face the Lunar Ranger. "It is not a mistake I shall repeat. Eltar is a backwater now, but her fate will be the same as Pandemonium's."

"You're going to kill everyone," Kimberly realized. "You can't be serious about this."

"Zordon lied to you, Kimberly," Nyx said. She gazed directly into the Lunar Ranger's eyes. "The Eltarians have the blood of my people on their hands. They were not innocent."

Kimberly attempted to resist Nyx, but found herself being drawn into the Shadow Ranger's orbit. The power she exuded was great even with its limits. It was not mind control. Mind control was a temporary transformation for short term gain. She felt a strange compassion for Nyx's long dead people, which made Kimberly realize she was being influenced through her own emotions.

"They died when you chose evil," said the Lunar Ranger. "I'm sorry you had to experience the suffering of your people, but they didn't all die until you took the dark path."

Nyx glared at Kimberly. "Anger is much easier to manipulate," she said before storming towards the door to the cell. "I don't know why Tommy pines over you." The door opened and the Shadow Ranger exited quickly. The door shut behind her, leaving the Lunar Ranger alone to contemplate the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Billy never ceased being impressed by the advanced technology of Eltar. He rode a platform propelled by repulsorlifts through a massive hangar bay containing various Zords and spacecraft. It was the Royal Hangar, the center of major Zord research efforts. The Phantom Ranger's own Black Brimstone was standing transformed in warrior mode as Eltarian scientists stood on platforms analyzing the machine.

There was urgency in Billy to accomplish his goals so he could save Kimberly. He failed when Cestria when she needed him, but the Phantom Ranger refused to fail one of his oldest friends. Billy rode his platform to hover beside the platform of a senior scientist. She was dressed in a crimson uniform and had a mane of long silver hair neatly tied behind her head.

"Impressive," the scientist said. "Your report said that this was constructed with Aquitian technology."

"That is correct," he said. "And you are?"

"Dr. Zelb," she said without looking at Billy. "The Aquitians never designed anything as advanced as this. It's armor is even stronger than our latest designs and the computers are leagues beyond anything we built here."

"I designed it myself," Billy admitted. He took a moment to note her impressed approval. Her hazel eyes bore a somewhat disbelieving curiosity.

"You have to understand that we experienced a dark age in Zord technology after Lord Zedd's original campaign," Zelb told him. "We only renewed research recently."

"I designed the Zeo Zords and the Turbo Zords," Billy admitted. He pointed to Black Brimstone. "This is the end result of my original designs. I worked on it for years and completed it after I became the Phantom Ranger. This is the result of my life's work."

"But you wanted to make some modifications to your design," Zelb said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I never had the time to fully perfect this design," replied Billy. "Brimstone can't fly, but I have some black boxes in this thing that could be used as the starting point for my new designs. I would have done this on Earth, but events did not permit this. I also wanted to improve the weaponry."

"We should hire you once this is over," Zelb said, admiring Billy as he studied his own Zord. "Maybe you can help us crack the secrets of your original Zord."

"The Triceratops?" Billy asked, puzzled by the request.

Zelb shook her head. "I meant Ark, the Phantom Ranger's Zord," she said. "Zordon's Sentinel Prime is also in the secure underground portion of the hangar."

"Ark," Billy said before he turned his gaze upward. The mention of that name stirred ancient memories in him.

~*~*~

Erebus sat at the foot of a powerful machine. It stood taller than many skyscrapers, towering in the sky. Its wingspan cast a shadow over the land when it was extended. It was a humanoid looking device, staring down with its red optics. The machine had a massive trunk and exuded a power from the great beyond. It was his Zord Ark, second only to Nyx's Ragnarok in terms of power. In the open plains of Eltar, rider and Zord remained alone.

~*~

Billy gazed at a black battlecruiser stowed in the enormous underground hangar from his vantage point on his platform. It dwarfed many Zords in the hangar. The machine was wide in the rear, but the hull rounded to a point near what Billy noted was the bridge. A tall white humanoid machine with a bulky trunk stood at the far end of the hangar, which Billy believed to be Sentinel Prime. There were yellow and green colored zords next to Sentinel Prime, but the Phantom Ranger's gaze focused on the battlecruiser.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Zelb asked. "Legends say that it was even larger than the legendary Ragnarok."

"That's Ark?" Billy asked, though he already knew it was.

"No one has been able to transform Ark," Zelb revealed. "Even when Erebus was defending Eltar in the battle against Dark Specter, Ark remained unresponsive to his commands. However, we've been noticing that more of its systems have been responsive lately."

"Since Aquitar fell?" Billy asked, not bothering to look at Zelb.

"How did you know?" inquired Zelb, casting a curious glance in Billy's direction.

"The Morphing Grid is failing," Billy told her as their platforms descended to the hangar floor. The hovering platform stopped above the floor, permitting the Phantom Ranger to step off the device. "The Death Seed is forcing the Morphing Grid to compensate for the holes it creates. Soon the power you draw from the Morphing Grid will cease to exist."

"Wait!" Zelb exclaimed as Billy walked towards Ark. "We never heard about this, but we've noticed the power has been erratic."

"No surprise," Billy said before he stopped walking. He stared up at the Zord that resisted intrusion for so long. He summoned his Power Ruby to his right hand and raised the glowing gem. Red electricity crackled down his arm before a red beam burst from the Power Ruby. The beam blasted Ark and surrounded the Zord with a coating of crimson light that quickly flooded the entire hangar.

Zelb shielded her eyes as Billy shouted, "Gem change!" Billy morphed into the Phantom Ranger in the scientist's presence and floated into the air, basking in the crimson luminescence. The Power Ruby on his chest plate glowed bright and fired beams at Ark, triggering reactions in the machine. Billy could see through the intense light as the Zord's primary systems, long since locked by the Morphing Grid, were responding to the Power Ruby.

The light faded quickly and Billy's feet touched the floor again. What he beheld with Zelb triggered silence in the hangar. Ark was fully transformed, standing taller than anything else in the hangar. Billy could only describe the machine as massive. It was well armored, bulky in the body parts. Even with what was an obvious liability, the Phantom Ranger sensed that it was still fast and agile. The wings Billy remembered remained folded behind Ark's back.

"That's Ark," Billy said before he demorphed.

~*~*~

Nyx stared at the controls in Ragnarok's cockpit as they registered a massive power fluctuation on Eltar. The Shadow Ranger clinched her fists tightly. "He found it," she growled. "But even with the collapsing Morphing Grid, it's still not enough to beat me this time." With hardened resolve, she piloted her Zord out of the Worldship, which had just arrived in Eltar's orbit.

The invasion fleet arrived behind her and many troops were being deployed from the Worldship. Nyx was planning to unleash the full fury of her war machine upon Eltar, resolved to the idea that nothing would stop her this time.

~*~*~

Zhane piloted his ship into one of the empty hangar bays of the Worldship, permitting Zordon to exit. The power surge that flashed from the planet caused a temporary disruption in sensors that they planned to exploit. He knew his plan. Zordon needed time to infiltrate the Worldship to rescue Kimberly. Zhane simply needed to be ready for them to return.

~*~*~

Kimberly nearly fell from her bed when she sensed a massive power surge. When she first learned that the Power Gems could amplify sensitivity to power fluctuations, no one bothered to inform her that it could be that intense. When she looked to the door, she noticed that reality was seeming to bend around it, radiating painful waves in her direction.

She wasted no time summoning the Power Opal, which had been denied to her by the antimorphing field in the cell. Using the temporary power boost, she climbed from her bed and said, "Gem Change!" Her Lunar Ranger armor formed around her body just as an inky black humanoid entity emerged through the unopened door.

"What are you?" the Lunar Ranger inquired.

"What I am is none of your business," the figure said. Its voice was deeply masculine with a metallic edge. "The Power Quartz is unguarded in Nyx's throne room. You have a friend that has been missing it."

"Zordon," she thought aloud.

The door to Kimberly's cell opened behind the entity with a wave of its hand. "Nyx cannot be allowed to accomplish her ultimate goal," the being told her. "This universe cannot suffer for our sins any longer."

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked as she approached the entity.

The inky black figure quickly faded, leaving the Lunar Ranger alone. Wasting no time, she left her cell and used her senses to guide her to Nyx's throne room. The Power Opal communicated the information to her, calling the Lunar Ranger to another Power Gem. It was not far for Nyx chose to keep Kimberly on the floor below the throne room. The guards to various door lay dead, apparently slain by the entity that visited her.

No guards were positioned near the lift at the far end of the hall. The door slid open for her and Kimberly entered without hesitation. She searched for a console that housed the buttons, but there was nothing. "Damn," she said. "I just want to get to the throne room." Finally, she discovered a slot where she presumed would accept a card key.

"This just gets better and better," she said. "This must be Nyx's private elevator."

Kimberly exited the elevator and walked towards one of the bodies. She searched a fallen guard, discovering a card key. She took the card back to the lift and swiped it in the slot. A green light illuminated next to the slot and a panel opened next to it. The Lunar Ranger pressed the button with the highest number.

The lift rose a single floor before the door opened. Kimberly stepped into Nyx's throne room. It was obviously repaired since her last trip inside it. She could see one of Eltar's moons from outside the giant ceiling. Suddenly, she noticed a column with a clear window. Inside it sat a glowing white gem that she presumed was the Power Quartz.

Drawn to it, the Lunar Ranger advanced towards the Power Quartz. Once she reached the column, Kimberly punched through the window with her armored fist. The glass shattered. Without wasting time, she grabbed the Power Quartz, which pulsed white light.

"Score one for the good guys," she said before she walked towards the main lift.

Kimberly was surprised when the door to the throne room's main lift opened. Zordon stood silently, his eyes transfixed on the Power Quartz. Without hesitation, Kimberly presented it to him.

Zordon pressed the Power Quartz to his chest, allowing it to be absorbed by his body. He shut his eyes briefly and opened them again. "It's been far too long," he said. "I have no idea how she got her hands on it, but it's back in our hands again. Let's move. Zhane is waiting for us in a hangar."

~*~*~

Billy heard the sirens wailing in the secret hangar and immediately he knew the Star Empire was invading. He looked to Zelb and inquired, "How quickly can you get Ark ready?"

"I don't know," she said. "We need to move it to the bulk lift and move it to the main hangar. That could take a while."

"I don't have time for that," said the Phantom Ranger. "I'm going to get in Black Brimstone and take them on."

"We haven't had the time to apply those upgrades you requested," she said. "Our main defense forces should be able to keep them at bay until Ark is ready."

"You wish," Billy said dismissively as he commanded his lift to ride towards the main hangar. He summoned his Power Ruby again and said, "Gem Change!" The Phantom Ranger armor formed around his body as he continued to climb in altitude. He stared directly upward as he navigated the lift, but it was too slow for him.

"I hope this works," he said before he concentrated on his power. He transformed into a shadow figure and bolted up into the air, leaving his lift behind him. The black stream flew past startled scientists and scrambling pilots. He reached Black Brimstones cockpit and flowed inside it. He returned to his normal armored form and manned the controls.

"I'm ready to launch," he transmitted to the control room before he guided Brimstone towards the launch bay. The zord rode a conveyor belt behind a number of what appeared to be white colored and heavily armored standard issue zords. When one approached the exit, it was accelerated and was able to fly out of the hangar using its boosters.

When Billy reached the final conveyer belt, he felt Brimstone accelerating. When he was close to the exit, he engaged his boosters. Brimstone flew out of the hangar. Billy quickly transformed it into tank mode once he was clear of the hangar and landed on an expanse of plains. Various ships were penetrating the atmosphere and so were a number of starfighters and standard issue enemy zords. Billy encountered the Star Empire's standard issue zords on Aquitar. They saw limited combat since they were ill suited for the water world, but they did enough damage.

Billy piloted the tank towards a group of Eltarian zords. He transformed Brimstone back into warrior mode and looked at the white zord with a crimson stripe on its shoulder, assuming its pilot was the commander. "This is the Phantom Ranger," he said. "I encountered those zords before on Aquitar. They're very agile, so you need to aim carefully."

"What about the capital ships?" asked the pilot, a male with a gruff tone. "Can you hit them with your main gun?"

"Easily," he said. "Just be careful out there. Your units don't run on Morphing Grid engines?"

"No," the commander said. "We just made the change recently. These are new Zeo models."

"Based on my design," Billy said absent mindedly. "You should be fine."

"Move out!" the commander ordered. The unit engaged their boosters and flew up into the air to meet the enemy zords.

Billy aimed his main gun at one of the capital ships. It was at the center of a group of five ships headed towards the castle. One of the things he made sure that was upgraded was his main gun. The computer targeted the ship and Billy unleashed a high energy shell. He quickly shifted his aim as the computer locked onto another one of the ships before Billy blasted it as well. The Phantom Ranger was swiftly able to launch another three shots. The capital ships exploded one after the other, pelting many fighters and enemy zords with deadly shrapnel that sent them plummeting towards the surface.

Billy activated Brimstone's boosters and flew up into the air. He retracted his main gun and activated the heat seeking shells. The Phantom Ranger engaged the main gun again and flew towards a group of enemy zords. The computer quickly targeted two zords. The new computer upgrades permitted Billy to engage multiple targets at once, a new feature Billy wanted to test. As plasma shots from the enemy zords flew towards Brimstone, Billy launched two heat seeking shells at the enemy group. The zords scattered, but the two shells tracked a couple of zords. One erupted immediately, filling Billy's radio with a scream silenced quickly by the explosion.

One of the other zords attempted to evade the shell, but fell victim to it. The explosion left nothing but shrapnel in its wake. Billy did not take much damage from their blasts, but three of the violet armored zords converged on his position. He quickly made Brimstone fly upright and he aimed the main gun above him.

The Phantom Ranger loaded his scatter shells, which would permit him to divide a shell into a specified number. While one shell had the power of his main shell, divided it was still as deadly. Billy launched a shell directly into the air. It flew up a few feet before breaking into three. The computer quickly locked on the targets and they were quickly eliminated.

"Phantom Ranger," said the commander of a nearby Eltarian unit, the one Billy encountered earlier. "We're under heavy attack with another wave of bogeys. We need assistance."

"On my way," said Billy before he piloted Brimstone in the direction of the other unit.

Suddenly, he was alerted by a flash of warning from one of the holographic computers in Brimstone's cockpit. "What is that?" Billy asked as he began detecting a gigantic zord descending into the atmosphere. He could not sense a pilot inside it, so the Phantom Ranger supposed that it was controlled by an AI.

The Zord was a deep crimson and had the look of a human bodybuilder. It had a stocky torso with a v-shape towards the hips. Like Brimstone, it had a big gun on one of its arms. Billy recognized that zord anywhere. It was Crimson Titan, Brimstone's prototype.

"I've been waiting for you," said the zord's pilot. The voice was unmistakable even though it was electronically enhanced. He could never forget her voice.

"Cestria!" Billy exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 12**

A slender gold colored zord with a set of retracted wings flew towards Crimson Titan and began hovering beside it. Billy's mind was reeling from hearing Cestria's voice. He searched with his senses more thoroughly, probing Titan's cockpit. Like before, Billy was able to detect no life. It was a fruitless gesture born out of desperation. He remembered watching Cestria die outside Billy's lab.

"Like what we've done with it?" Hadrian asked from the gold zord's cockpit. The zord brandished a long sword and appeared to be constructed for speed. "Cestria's mind survived the battle, only to be the test subject for your AI research."

"That can't be," Billy said angrily. He tried to restrain his rage towards Hadrian, but exercised caution. He knew Titan's capabilities and was not going to get caught trying to chase Hadrian. "I destroyed that research during the invasion."

"Blame the government for being paranoid about your research," said Hadrian. "They stored the data in a secure hangar that we captured. While you were busy destroying the data on your end, we found it and the secret location of Crimson Titan. Given your reaction to Cestria's death, I figured you'd approve."

"Are you insane?" Billy asked, intending to sound angry, but his voice cracking in his mouth. "Grafting an AI to a zord is bad enough. You just wouldn't let her rest!"

"Billy, I have transcended life and found immortality in a casing of metal," Cestria said.

"You're not alive!" Billy said to Titan. "You're just a machine!"

Hadrian laughed. "I'll leave you two kids to play. The Death Seed should be erupting any minute now. Just remember how much of a failure you are when you fight your own creation, Billy."

Hadrian flew away from Billy and Titan, leaving the Phantom Ranger alone to face the new enemy. He built Titan himself, so he knew its strengths and weaknesses intimately. Brimstone was the perfection of that design, so theoretically Billy should have an advantage. However, the strategist in Billy realized that the AI modification to Titan may not have been the only thing Nyx's scientists added.

"Cestria, I'm sorry," Billy said mournfully. "I know you're not in there, but if you are, please join me. I could use your help."

"My orders are to destroy Black Brimstone and take you back to Nyx," Cestria said. "Because of our history, I am offering you the opportunity to surrender yourself without a fight. My orders to bring you back to Nyx were not explicit."

Crimson Titan aimed its big gun at Black Brimstone menacingly. "It's your decision, Billy."

The Phantom Ranger felt his power surge immediately as the Morphing Grid collapsed on Eltar. With the power surge came a jolt of resolve. Every movement seemed mechanical and automatic. Black Brimstone flew towards Crimson Titan at Billy's command. It was the point of no return.

"I know you're not in there," Billy said. "I made you and I can unmake you."

Crimson Titan aimed its main gun at Billy's zord and fired one of its shots. It emerged as a blue beam for Titan's gun was the experimental particle accelerator cannon. Brimstone raised its right arm and a shield of energy formed in front of it, deflecting the shot. Billy then aimed the cannon at Titan and fired at its abdomen. Despite the close proximity, Titan managed to evade the shot and engaged its boosters.

"Predictable," Cestria's voice commented. Titan barreled towards Brimstone and rammed its shoulder into Brimstone's chest, tackling the machine.

Billy briefly lost control of his zord as it plummeted to the surface. A haze of red flooded his vision before he engaged the boosters. He retracted the main gun and flew Brimstone back into the sky, dodging blasts from Titan's cannon. The Phantom Ranger rammed Brimstone's fist into Titan's abdomen with a booster assisted attack. The enemy zord flew upward.

Still in a battle haze, Billy engaged Brimstone's main gun and loaded the hyper shells. He then aimed the gun and targeted Titan. Titan reoriented itself just as Brimstone's computer locked onto it. "Eat this," Billy said before firing the hyper shell. The shot emerged as a glowing purplish globe at high velocity. It exploded in a giant flash.

"What was that?" Billy asked as he took a second to emerge from his battle high.

Titan flew through the explosion and blasted Brimstone twice with its particle accelerator cannon. Brimstone was struck twice in the torso and plummeted towards the surface. Brimstone was not responding to Billy as he frantically tried to reorient the machine.

"Come on!" Billy exclaimed as red lights flashed around him.

Suddenly, a new proximity alert flashed to Billy's left. The Phantom Ranger turned to see a large green colored starfighter advancing towards his position. The fighter began to transform in midflight, its transformation mirroring Tommy's Hellhammer. The transformed zord caught Brimstone in its freefall.

"Got you," Kimberly said from the zord's cockpit.

"Kimberly!" Billy exclaimed. "How did you get out of there?"

~*~*~

Zordon and Kimberly rushed through the final corridor that would lead them towards the lift to Zhane's hangar in the Worldship. Kimberly ran behind Zordon as they sought to make haste. They were quickly stopped when the lights faded and a red glow appeared in the corridor. Lava collected in the center of the room and formed into the Vulcan Ranger.

"Tommy," Kimberly said.

"Missed me?" Tommy asked mockingly.

"Kimberly, you need to get back to Eltar," Zordon said to the Lunar Ranger. "I can handle this fight."

Tommy laughed. "I sense the Power Quartz in you, you old windbag," he said to Zordon. "If the stories are true, I want to see what you're made of."

Zordon sent a telepathic message to Zhane. _Tommy is here,_ he sent. _We're going back to Eltar's surface ourselves. You get out of here now._

Zordon then summoned the Power Quartz into his fist in a flash of white light. "When you left me, I had such high expectations for you," Zordon said to his former pupil. "Now it just seems like you had so much more to learn. Gem Change!"

White light flooded the corridor as blue-white electricity laced with red flames danced around Zordon's body. Zordon raised the Power Quartz above his head and blue-white beams shot down from it, initiating his transformation. White and gray armor formed around his body and a white helmet assembled on his head. The black visor closed in front of it and the Power Quartz flashed on his chest plate, emitting flames that cascaded down his back. A blue cap formed behind his body with the emblem of a phoenix on it.

"Zordon," Kimberly said as she observed the White Sentinel for the first time.

The Vulcan Ranger took a step back from Zordon, respecting the old wizard's power. "This is vaguely familiar," he said.

Zordon closed his right fist and blue teleportation portals formed above the three Rangers. They were sucked into the vortices and emerged outside the royal palace on Eltar. Zordon looked to Kimberly and said, "Get to the hangar and activate your Zord. Leave Tommy to me."

"But Zordon," Kimberly pleaded. "You'll need my help."

"Billy needs your help more than I do," Zordon said as he stared directly at Tommy.

~*~*~

Billy digested the short recap of the events from the Lunar Ranger, fully aware of the current danger. "Zordon should be able to handle it," he said. "In the meantime, we have problems of our own. That zord is controlled by an AI containing Cestria's mental imprint."

"What?" Kimberly asked as her zord hovered next to Brimstone. "Cestria's dead."

"Dead, but not obsolete," said Cestria as Titan approached the two Rangers. "I have transcended life itself."

"I'm going to shut her up," Kimberly said as she transformed her zord. "She's going to wish she never messed with the Lunar Striker!"

"Wait!" Billy pleaded as the starfighter rocketed towards Crimson Titan.

Kimberly loosed a salvo of missiles at Crimson Titan, which barreled towards her with the intent of a head-on collision. The missiles were easily avoided by Titan, which displayed more incredible agility. Kimberly was forced to break off her attack and dive out of the way of the larger zord.

But Billy was there waiting. His main gun was locked on Titan and he blasted the zord with one of his hyper shells. This time, the shot found its mark. A violent explosion rocked Crimson Titan and shattered its legs and main gun. Kimberly spun and dove back towards the stunned target. She blasted Titan with another missile, striking its torso. The zord plummeted back towards the surface as Kimberly transformed her zord back to warrior mode.

"I'm sorry, Cestria," Billy said as he observed Titan's descent. He sighed to himself and slumped in his seat.

~*~*~

The White Sentinel and Vulcan Ranger circled each other, testing each man's resolve to fight. Zordon knew Tommy was a dangerous warrior, a trait only amplified by the Power Emerald. There was no question that Tommy was willing to fight to the death as he was more deeply entrenched in the darkness than he ever was when he was Rita Repulsa's evil Green Ranger. However, Zordon was not reluctant to fight his former champion. He was only sad that Tommy was now his enemy.

"This ends today, you old windbag!" Tommy exclaimed before he charged Zordon. He attacked Zordon with a flurry of kicks and punches. Zordon was out of practice as a martial artist, but held his own against Tommy as he dodged and countered Tommy blow for blow.

Ducking. Punching. Kicking. Jumping. Zordon knew he could not keep up with Tommy forever. Tommy was among the greatest martial artists in the universe and fighting Vulcan Ranger on his own terms would result in failure. As Tommy came in for one punch, Zordon held out his right hand and blasted him with a white ball of energy.

Tommy morphed into a column of lava and absorbed the energy. He wrapped his lava form around Zordon and the White Sentinel screamed. Zordon could feel the intense heat through his suit and his Power Quartz strained under the attack. He quickly surrounded his body with a tremendous amount of energy and blasted it outwards in all directions. Bits of lava flew away from Zordon's body as a white ball of light glowed around him.

The lava collected in one spot and the Vulcan Ranger reformed. Zordon flew into the sky and raised his hands. He began raining beams of white energy down at Tommy, causing the Vulcan Ranger to leap and somersault out of danger. Tommy crouched and cupped his hands together. A bright red ball of energy formed in his hands, which he then balanced on his right index finger. The energy ball flattened into a disc and the Vulcan Ranger hurled it at the White Sentinel.

Zordon dodged underneath the flying disc and transformed into mist. What bits of him the disc did hit passed harmlessly through the mist. Zordon quickly reformed his body and landed on his feet. He summoned his sword to his left hand and he aimed it at Tommy. The Vulcan Ranger responded by summoning his own blade to his right hand. Tommy was the superior swordsman, but Zordon had years of experience on his foe. Zordon parried one of Tommy's first blows and send beams of energy running down his own blade. With an added boost from the Power Quartz, Zordon's riposte sent Tommy stumbling backwards. Tommy quickly recovered his ground and charged green and red energy down his sword. He slammed the tip into the ground, creating a fissure.

From the fissure, lava and bits of superheated rock flew into the air. Tommy extended his left hand and transformed the flying rocks into balls of energy. The energy balls spun in the air before raining down on Zordon. Zordon moved at near light speed as he leapt and dodged his way out of danger before leaping over a rising column of lava

"Tommy, this ends now," Zordon said as his blade became a column of blue white energy. He landed in front of Tommy and cut down on his armor. The blue white stream slashed through his armor, leaving a trail of sparks and smoke. Zordon then cut across with his sword, causing Tommy to crumpled to the ground in agony.

The Power Emerald on Tommy's chest pulsed violently as it attempted to repair the damage to its wielder. Tommy looked up at Zordon as his morph flickered. "You bastard," he said. "I'm not defeated yet."

Zordon pointed his sword at Tommy's throat. "Don't make me end you," he said. "I won't hesitate to do my duty, old friend."

"That won't be necessary," said a female voice coming from a woman approaching from behind Tommy.

"Nyx," Zordon said before he withdrew his sword. "What are you scheming?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the unmorphed Shadow Ranger asked. She extended her arms to her side. "Has your long imprisonment dulled your senses to what lies beyond our universe?"

The Vulcan Ranger brought himself to one knee as he continued to pant. Nyx stood beside Tommy and placed her hand on his shoulder, healing him. She spoke to Tommy in an old language, but Zordon understood it.

"At once," Tommy said before he teleported away from the battlefield.

"You're turning your dog loose on another world while we're occupied here," Zordon said with disgust.

Nyx laughed. "You still don't understand," she said. "Fine. Permit me to enlighten you before I send you to your maker." The Power Diamond appeared in her right hand. "Gem change!"

Zordon took a few steps backwards as Nyx morphed into the Shadow Ranger. Then, his danger sense quickly flared and he darted away from Nyx at near light speed as the ruins of a red zord fell towards their position. Nyx looked up and watched as the machine fell on her. Zordon landed on his feet many meters away and kept his sword close.

The red zord shook as an amazing force lifted it from the ground. Nyx floated beneath it, encased in crimson energy. She had her right arm held up, suspending the zord above her body. "You're fast," she said. "But are you strong?"

Nyx hurled the zord at Zordon just as Black Brimstone and the Lunar Striker touched down on the surface. Billy used his zord to swat Crimson Titan out of Zordon's path. The Shadow Ranger laughed as she continued to float in the air.

"You are insects to me!" she exclaimed before Crimston Titan crashed on the ground. She curled up into a ball while still floating and the air stilled around them. Even sounds ceased as time stood still. White electricity charged around Nyx before she extended her body again, arching her back. She loosed an enormous amount of energy into the sky, which then rained from the heavens.

Billy and Kimberly leapt from their zords as they took a tremendous amount of damage, only protected by their shields. The rest of the landscape was not as lucky as the horizon lit up with glowing fireballs. They teleported with Zordon away from the battlefield as Nyx remained there, laughing at her victory.

The trio landed in a strange ship surrounded by other humans. Billy looked up and immediately recognized T.J., the Blue Astro Ranger. They were on board the Astro Megaship II.

"We almost didn't get you out of there in time," Andros said as he approached the group. "What happened down there?"

"Nyx happened," Zordon said to Andros. "We'll explain the situation later. Where are we?"

From one of the seats on the bridge, Carlos looked to the White Sentinel and replied, "We just entered the atmosphere. Zhane sent us down to get you. He and the Gold Ranger are really hurting that fleet right now."

"We need to get back down there," Billy said as he helped Kimberly to her feet. The three morphed Rangers demorphed. "Nyx is going to destroy Eltar if we don't stop her."

"Your zords just took a lot of damage," T.J. said to Billy. "There's no way we're letting you go back down there."

"Billy's right," Kimberly said. "The Morphing Grid is significantly weakened. If you morph, you probably won't survive the battle. We need another plan."

"My Sentinel Prime should still be ready," Zordon said. "It has heavier armor than your zords. I should be able to handle Nyx for now."

"Zordon," Ashley pleaded as she walked to Andros' side, "You can't. We need your leadership right now."

"No you don't," Zordon told the Yellow Astro Ranger. "You've all performed well in your years as Rangers, protecting innocent life from annihilation by the forces of evil. But this is my battle too. I alone know how to manipulate what remains of the Morphing Grid. That should give me a temporary edge in this fight."

"That won't be necessary," Billy said to Zordon. "Ark should be ready soon." He gazed through the bridge and into the skies of Eltar. "Stay with them. I'm going to face her alone."

"Billy," Kimberly said from the Phantom Ranger's side. "That's suicide. Zordon has more experience than any of us combined. We need to trust him."

"No," said the Phantom Ranger, taking a moment to gaze into the Lunar Ranger's eyes. "Trust me. This is the only way to stop her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 13**

Billy teleported into the frantic royal hangar in a black stream. People were busy trying to extinguish fires. Sparks crackled from ruined consoles and medics tended to the wounded and dying. The Phantom Ranger walked past them all and gazed up at Ark. It was tall and mysterious, ready for its new master. He could sense that Ark was indeed not of this universe, though Billy could explain how he knew. He teleported into the bridge, which was a more appropriate label than calling it a cockpit. Five people could be seated in Ark's bridge, but Billy took control of the center console.

He input a series of commands to make Ark exit the hangar. The giant zord burst from the hangar in a flash of light and landed on the ruined battlefield outside the castle. Billy witnessed the Shadow Ranger taking on a trio of Eltarian zords without her zord Ragnarok. She just stood there, punching and kicking. Flares of energy erupted from each contact and the zords crumpled to the ground.

The Shadow Ranger then leapt into the air and began hurling white balls of energy at the fallen zords, destroying them and killing their pilots. The Phantom Ranger was in immediate awe of her power even though he witnessed the damage she caused to Black Brimstone and Lunar Striker. His and Kimberly's zords remained a smoking mess on the battlefield.

Nyx looked up to acknowledge Billy as he piloted Ark to her location. "This will be a challenge," she said. "You've resurrected it, but do you know how to use it?"

"You fear this," Billy told her. "I can sense that much."

The sky around the battlefield was black from smoke and an unnatural cloud cover. A black zord descended from the heavens like a fallen angel. It was as tall as Ark, but somewhat slimmer. It was a more agile machine, graceful like its pilot. Nyx floated into the cockpit while surrounded by crimson energy. "I fear nothing, William," Nyx said to him once she entered her cockpit.

Lightning crashed in the sky, casting its bright light upon their hulls. The lightning reflected in Ark's crimson optics as Billy observed the cross-armed stance that Ragnarok took. If the machine could have a personality, Billy would assume it was arrogant. Ragnarok then raised one of its knees and spread its wings. Ragnarok floated in the air as it began flapping its wings.

Then Ragnarok began a series of kicks at Ark's head. Billy, unfamiliar with Ark's controls, struggled to dodge the rapid attacks. Suddenly, a rain of giant white beams of energy rained down from Ragnarok's hands, mirroring one of Nyx's earlier attacks. Ark buckled under the attacks as the sparks rained towards the ground. Billy could not stop Ark from falling to the ground.

Ragnarok ground its heel into Ark's chest. "I told you that you didn't know how to use it," Nyx said triumphantly. "I didn't expect it to be this easy."

Billy then watched as a small crimson beam hit Ragnarok's right wing, temporarily stunning Nyx. Billy used the opportunity to fire Ark's giant optic lasers at Ragnarok. Red beams crashed into Nyx's zord, surrounding it with a veil of electricity as it arched its back. Ragnarok then boosted backwards and began flapping its wings again. This gave the Phantom Ranger time to bring Ark back to its feet. Out of the corner of Billy's helmet, he observed a man wearing a white robe and long raven hair. He was clean shaven, but the most telling mark was his weapon. It was a large staff with a giant Z at its head.

"Lord Zedd?" Billy asked.

Lord Zedd nodded his head to acknowledged the Phantom Ranger. He raised his staff above his head and surrounded himself with blue light. He transformed into a glowing ball of light and flew towards Ark's bridge. His body reformed on the bridge behind Billy, standing behind one of the rear command consoles.

"I would have expected this sort of thing from Tommy, but not you," Lord Zedd told Billy. "Ark isn't even at full power yet, but you still managed to send Nyx reeling."

"You helped," Billy said as he briefly turned to acknowledge his former enemy. "What do we do?"

"Summon the Great Sword," Zedd advised. "I've been working on trying to unlock the thing, which is why it took me so long to get here."

"How did you know we were being attacked?" Billy asked Zedd, still not entirely trusting him yet.

"It's not important," Zedd said. "Nyx is coming in for another attack."

Ragnarok swooped down from the sky, preparing for another assault. Its optic lasers fired, but Zedd commanded Ark's wings to fold over its torso to form a shield. Suddenly, a giant white sword flew down from the sky and landed in Ark's right hand. Ragnarok ceased in mid flight and arched its back. Small beams projected from its optics and formed two attack drones at its left and right.

"Woah," Billy said. "What now?"

"Just attack!" urged Zedd.

The attack drones were shaped similar to Nyx and descended from the sky. Ark marched towards them, slashing through the air with its sword. Its wings extended behind its back and retracted. Ark's boosters fired and it flew into the sky. One slash of the blade tore through one of the drones, cleaving it into two pieces through the hips. Ark then barreled into Ragnarok and hit it like a linebacker.

"You're learning quickly," Zedd told Billy as Ragnarok fell towards the surface. "But there's still one more drone."

Ark whirled around and fired its optic lasers at the remaining attack drone. Crimson light and electricity crackled around the drone before it exploded. Billy then landed his new zord and turned it to face Ragnarok. Ragnarok had recovered quickly and hovered above the surface of Eltar, still flapping its wings.

"You remain weak, William," Nyx taunted from her cockpit. "Observe as I bring your greatest nightmares to life."

Ragnarok's right arm was flooded with crimson energy as it was raised above its head. The remains of Crimson Titan floated in the air. Ragnarok blasted the machine with its power, causing Crimson Titan to convulse like a living thing. The red stream caused Titan to take on more organic characteristics and Billy heard a distinctive gurgling sound coming from Titan.

Titan stood upright again, but it was completely unrecognizable as a zord. It looked like a cybernetic monster, but still vaguely familiar. Billy suddenly realized what he was seeing when Titan moved its new main gun away from its face.

"Cestria!" Billy exclaimed.

"Cheating death is easy," Nyx said. "I kept a few of her cells and these are the results."

"Death!" Cestria bellowed, sounding more like a demon from the depths of Hell than the woman Billy loved.

"You monster," Lord Zedd told her. "We should have killed you when we had the chance."

"You missed your chance, Zedd," Nyx told her former mentor. "Now you have to stay here while I help my fleet. As much as I want to play, I can't rob my creation of its new chew toy."

Ragnarok flew into the air, rocketing towards the heavens. Cestria stood ready for combat with her new cyborg body. She charged at Ark, firing a shell from her main gun. Instead of exploding, it covered Ark with a toxic slime.

Sparks flew from Ark's hull as the corrosive slime inhibited the zord's movements. Ark grabbed Cestria by her main gun and broke the cannon. Cestria responded by extending two plasma blades from her forearms. She slashed Ark's chest, cutting into its heavy armor. The machine stepped backwards, stumbling from the effects of corrosion.

"Zedd, see what you can do with that," Billy said.

"Dammit, Billy!" Zedd growled. "I'm a wizard, not a zord technician!"

"Whatever!" Billy responded. "Just do something!"

Ark collapsed to the ground as Cestria fired beams from her eyes. Billy responded by firing Ark's optic lasers. They struck her torso, sending her flying back in a flare of sparks. Zedd finally activated the nanodefense modules around Ark, which triggered a cleanup of the slime. Ark stood again and wielded its sword menacingly.

Cestria stood, still reeling from the laser attack.

"Now!" Zedd told Billy. "Do it now!"

"Forgive me," Billy whispered before he channeled full power to the Great Sword.

White energy flowed down the Great Sword. Ark engaged its boosters and flew across the surface. It then slashed through Cestria, sending giant arcs of electricity and white beams through her body. Ark flew past Cestria as she collapsed behind it and exploded. Ark then looked up and Billy could sense Ragnarok outside Eltar's atmosphere.

Wasting no time, Billy aimed Ark's optic laser cannons at Ragnarok. While Ragnarok tore through Eltarian ships, Billy locked onto his target. With a full power blast, the optic lasers erupted, sending a blast of energy beyond the planet's atmosphere. The blast impacted Ragnarok and sent it hurtling far away from the scene of the battle. In the back of Billy's mind, he could hear Nyx's screams and the panic and confusion among the forces of the Star Empire.

"Pull out!" Billy heard Hadrian scream from the space battle far above him.

~*~*~

Trey of Triforia stared at the retreating forces of the Star Empire. Pyramidas had taken damage, but could still fight. He remembered the giant beams from the surface that sent Ragnarok flying deep into space and was grateful that he did not have to face that zord. "They're retreating!" the Gold Ranger said.

"Let them go," Zhane said from his ship. "We've taken far too much damage here to pursue."

Trey watched as the Worldship disappeared into hyperspace along with the rest of the enemy fleet. "You're right," Trey said. "We need to tend to the wounded."

~*~*~

Zordon smiled as the Astro Megaship II landed outside the royal palace. Billy used Ark to win the Battle of Eltar, something Zordon did not expect could be done. Only Erebus could use Ark and he did so sparingly. With Billy, it had found a new master.

Zordon observed as Billy leapt out of Ark's bridge. The Phantom Ranger rushed towards the remains of the monster he just destroyed and fell to his knees. He watched Lord Zedd appear behind Billy. The older wizard placed a reassuring hand on the Phantom Ranger's armored shoulder as if something awful happened.

After the Megaship landed, Kimberly rushed out of the ship, leaving Zordon with the Astro Rangers on the bridge. Zordon followed the Lunar Ranger. Kimberly raced towards Billy's side, ignoring Lord Zedd out of ignorance of his identity. She hugged the morphed Ranger, but Billy still seemed unresponsive.

"What happened here?" Zordon asked his old nemesis.

"More of Nyx's necromancy," Zedd explained. "The same trick I learned from her, but this was much worse. Apparently, Billy knew this Cestria."

"No," Zordon said. "Are you positive it was Cestria?"

"It wasn't Cestria," Kimberly objected. "It was some dead metal husk that had her mind in it or something."

"Not this time," Billy corrected. "This time, she was a cyborg bent on killing us all." His voice cracked. "What have I done?"

"You did what you had to do," Zedd told the Phantom Ranger. "That wasn't Cestria. That was an abomination."

"Billy, I'm so sorry," Kimberly said to her friend. She gazed into the black visor.

Billy pushed everyone away from him. "What do you know?" he asked. He looked to Lord Zedd. "What would you do if that were Rita?"

"Rita?" Kimberly asked before the realization appeared on her face. She stood and backed away so she could be at Zordon's side. "Is that Lord Zedd?"

"In the flesh," Zedd told Kimberly. Then to Billy, he said, "Even if that would have been Rita, it wouldn't have been her. That wasn't Cestria. That was a monster born of her cells and the remains of a zord."

"I know this, but it…" Billy said before he gazed at the sky. "It brought back too many memories."

"Nyx does things like that," Zedd told the Phantom Ranger. "Your enemy is worse than I ever was. Don't forget that."

Billy demorphed before sighing. "And Nyx still lives," he said. "I can feel her."

"Now you know what we faced," said Zordon. "But let us not remain her for too long. We should return to the palace and rest. King Balzan will want to speak to us about the battle."

Billy finally stood. "Fine," he said. "We need to determine the enemy's next move, so let's not forget that."

"Tommy was sent to another world to plant the Death Seed, but I don't know which world," he said. "It was a world whose name I never heard."

"Mumaris," Zedd said. "That must be it. It's the one Morphing Grid hub I kept secret. Other than me, only Nyx would know its location. She took that knowledge from my mind when she turned me to evil."

"Then we'll be too late," Zordon said. "Tommy will plant the Death Seed before we arrive there. We need to plan a new strategy. Events are transpiring far too quickly to chase Tommy around the galaxy."

"There has to be another way," Kimberly said. "We can't let the Morphing Grid collapse."

"It's beyond what even I can repair now," Zedd said. "The Morphing Grid is operating on borrowed time. There are only two remaining hubs. There's the hub on Mumaris."

"And the hub on Phaedos," Zordon said. "If we go to Phaedos, we might be able do something."

"Taking out only one of the remaining hubs will cause the Morphing Grid to cease functioning," Zedd told Zordon. "Anything beyond that is overkill. There are minor zones such as Triforia, but even those are disappearing now."

"So what you're telling us is that we're screwed," Billy said before throwing his arms in the air. "Great. Did your design flaw ever occur to you? I mean, it's not the same as a two meter wide exhaust port on the Death Star, but come on!"

"Any more than six hubs would have weakened the system," Zedd told Billy. "There were six Gem Rangers, so there needed to be six main hubs to the Morphing Grid. It wouldn't have worked with seven."

"Looks like Nyx managed to win this battle anyway," Kimberly said.

Billy looked to the Lunar Ranger, his eyes barely concealing his pain. "The war has only just begun," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Billy heard footsteps rounding the corner. He was standing on a stone balcony in the royal palace, gazing at the ruined landscape. Cleanup crews were busy extinguishing fires, though Lord Zedd's magic was assisting tremendously in the process. Smoke still billowed from the distance. The Phantom Ranger felt a strange sadness as he gazed as the damage to the landscape, as if it was a lost part of him.

"I figured you would come," Billy said to Kimberly as she stepped onto the balcony. He turned to face the Lunar Ranger. She was dressed in a uniform similar to the Astro Rangers, the green in her uniform indicating her Ranger color. The Gem Rangers had adopted the style of dress of the Astro Rangers.

"We haven't spoken for a day, Billy," the Lunar Ranger said to the Phantom Ranger. She was willing to give Billy the space he needed to deal with the events in the battle, but the concern was evident in her voice.

"I haven't felt like talking much," Billy admitted as he leaned against the railing. His long hair, no longer bound in a ponytail, hung freely.

Kimberly walked towards Billy and leaned against the railing next to the Phantom Ranger. She looked at Billy's face and the two Rangers made eye contact. Tommy's revelation still nagged him, but his mind was too distant, lost in thoughts of his actions, to ask Kimberly if it really was true. If it was, Billy knew it could wait.

"You're not invincible, you know," Kimberly stated. She brushed some hair out of Billy's face. "But I know how you feel."

"No you don't," Billy said a bit too defensively. Kimberly pulled away from him a little before Billy turned away from her. "What do you know?"

"You remember that Dear John letter I wrote to Tommy?" Kimberly asked Billy. "That wasn't the way I wanted to break up with Tommy, but the guy I met swept me off my feet. I was young and stupid and without the power, I desperately wanted to belong. His name was John. He was killed in a motorcycle accident a year after I wrote that letter."

Billy gazed in Kimberly's direction again. "I never knew," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Billy, I know it's hard," she told him. She grabbed one of Billy's hands and squeezed it. "Just don't shut me out."

Billy nodded as he processed the Lunar Ranger's revelation. He was so wrapped in his own issues that he failed to connect with one of his oldest friends. "What was he like?" he asked her.

"John?" Kimberly asked as she released Billy's hand. She sighed as she recalled the memories. "He was a bit like you, only he was not as dark as you are. He was very intelligent and could have been somebody. John was attending a university when I met him. His sister was on my gymnastics team. He was funny and very charming. He was the sort of guy who could talk to anyone. I don't know anyone that didn't like him."

Kimberly looked at the floor beneath her. "Not long after I came back from Angel Grove, when the Rangers got their Turbo powers, I got a phone call," she said. "I was playing my guitar and singing a song John and I wrote together. When I picked up the phone, his dad told me that John had been hit by a truck that ran a red light. I never felt anything like that before. It was as if I lost part of myself."

"Kimberly," Billy said.

"It was after that, we found out that he had just bought an engagement ring for me," she said before a few tears streamed down her face. "I would have said yes."

Billy hugged his old friend. "I never knew," he said during the embrace.

"So don't you tell me that I don't know," Kimberly said before she looked up at Billy.

The Phantom Ranger wiped the tears from her eyes gently. He held her for a while before he released her, her scent lingering with him. It was at this moment that Zhane walked onto the balcony. The Solar Ranger looked at the two quizzically.

"I didn't interrupt something, did I?" he asked.

"No," Kimberly said. "What's up, Zhane?"

"Lord Zedd's calling a meeting," the Solar Ranger told them.

~*~*~

Tommy sighed as he piloted Hell Hammer past the atmosphere of Mumaris. It was a backwater world if those ever existed. The Morphing Grid collapsed quickly there due to the fall of four hubs. There was little to stop Nyx's plan from coming to fruition with the Morphing Grid essentially inactive. He set a course for Pandemonium to rendezvous with Nyx.

The Vulcan Ranger was still stung by the humiliation Zordon caused him on Eltar. Tommy knew the old man drew on the Morphing Grid for extra power, something the White Sentinel could never do again. He believed he could beat Zordon the next time they fought, though his orders from Nyx told Tommy to avoid the other Rangers for the present.

As Mumaris receded behind him, Hell Hammer jumped into hyperspace. Tommy would be prepared for whatever situation arose.

~*~*~

Billy sat at a wooden meeting table in the palace. Paintings of old kings adorned the walls as it was the king's strategy room. King Balzan was busy with the cleanup effort on Eltar, so he was not present at the meeting. Lord Zedd stood at the head of the table, his command presence radiant. Billy sat next to Kimberly near the end of the table and Zhane and Zordon sat across from each other.

"The Morphing Grid is no more," Zedd began as he sat. "It can be repaired, but it's not one of our priorities now. As long as the Worldship exists, the Death Seed continues to inhibit our efforts in this direction. According to the Gold Ranger, the Worldship is heavily armed."

"Stopping the Worldship is going to take more firepower than we have available," Zhane admitted. "Even Ark can't combat it alone. It generates a powerful field that prevents a direct assault. Unlike on Earth, none of our shots could cause any damage."

"If the Worldship is absorbing energy from the broken Morphing Grid, this makes sense," added Zordon. "One of the things that I've noticed is that the Morphing Grid's function was severely erratic before the fifth hub was eliminated. There must be a giant battery on board that has stored this power somehow."

"Will destroying the Worldship restore the Morphing Grid?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shook his head. "It can't be that simple," he said. "When I faced Nyx on the Worldship, I had the feeling the power was transformed into something else. Simply destroying the Worldship won't cause that power to go back to the hubs. It has to be incompatible with the Morphing Grid now."

"How is that possible?" Zordon asked. "Such a thing could have only been devised by ancient Zeo Monks."

"Zeo Monks?" asked Kimberly. "You mean like some religious order?"

"Zeo Monks devised all sorts of magical artifacts," Zedd explained to the group. "The Zeo Crystal was one such artifact. Legend has it that there were many more. The order was ancient even when I was beginning my foray into sorcery. In my time, there were still monasteries in operation, though they were very rare. I spent years studying magic at the monastery on Phaedos. This is where I met Zordon when he was a young learner. He became the White Sentinel not long after that, so he did not achieve my level of mastery."

"So how did the Machine Empire ever get its hands on such an artifact?" inquired Billy.

"The Disciples of Nyx remained through the centuries, keeping a secret order," Zedd revealed. "I joined their order after I was brainwashed by the sealed Nyx on Pandemonium. However, their existence remained secret. I was not on good terms with them by this point and I no longer knew where they hid."

"Did you have anything to do with the Worldship's creation?" asked Zhane.

"No," Zedd replied. "If I did, I would have used it to conquer Earth years ago. The Morphing Grid was still too important to my goals to conceive of such a device."

"Maybe she broke the seal to do something else," Kimberly surmised. "She told me about the Elder Universe. She told me that ancient archons from the Elder Universe were defeated by someone named Samael."

"Elder Universe?" Zedd asked. He scratched his chin. "That's something I haven't heard in a long time."

"This is the first I've heard of it," Zordon admitted. "I became aware of multiple universes during my imprisonment in Rita's time warp, but I never heard of this."

"The Elder Universe, according to the old legends, is the source of magic in this universe," Zedd revealed. "The ancient Zeo Monks crafted the Zeo Crystal as a battery that could store that power. When we created the Morphing Grid, we sealed many ancient magical pathways in the process."

"We still know little about what the ancient Zeo Monks did to create the Zeo Crystal," Zordon added. "It is efficient in its applications, which has prevented it from being drained after so many years."

"I've got it!" Billy exclaimed, startling Kimberly. "The Worldship's primary weapon is an energy harvester. It's converting the energy from the Morphing Grid by using the Death Seed."

"What could she possibly do with that much power?" Zedd asked. He tapped his fingers on the table. "She's disrupted the Morphing Grid by absorbing the energy at the hubs. If the Worldship's primary weapon is a massive Zeo Crystal…"

"That would practically make her invincible," Zordon admitted sadly.

"But we have to keep fighting," Kimberly said. "She still has our friends. We still have to figure out how to save Tommy."

"We couldn't even save our Vulcan Ranger," Zordon told Kimberly. "I want to help Tommy too, but I'm afraid that is beyond our power. Nyx is now more powerful than ever before and her grip over him is very strong."

"Even so, we have to do something," Billy said. "I'm also very curious about this Elder Universe."

"The monastery on Phaedos should still be there," Zedd told the group. "An old friend should be guarding it."

"Dulcea," Zordon said. "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I trapped her in a time warp when I attacked Phaedos," Zedd told the younger Rangers. "She's not going to be very happy to see me."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Billy told Zedd. "Until then, we still have to transfer our facilities to Ark." Billy planned to use Ark as the team's primary ship just as it had been used in ancient times. "King Balzan is permitting us to take some of the technicians from the royal hangar to work in our new zord hangar."

"That's good news," Zedd told Billy. "When will we be ready to depart?"

"Tomorrow morning," Billy said. "There is still a lot of work left to be done before we can depart."

"See to it that we can leave for Phaedos as soon as possible," Zedd requested. "We don't know when Nyx will make another move. It is imperative that we do not waste time."

Lord Zedd, Zordon and Zhane left quickly, leaving Billy and Kimberly alone in the room. They soon rose from their seats and began walking. "Looks like I'll be pulling an all-nighter," Billy said to the Lunar Ranger. "They're going to need my help with the hangar."

"Billy, you do so much," Kimberly said. "Do you ever stop?"

"Sometimes," Billy admitted as they strolled down one of the hallways.

"They probably can take care of it, Billy," she said to him. "You need a night off. You were up there last night."

"Kim, I can't just abandon my responsibilities," Billy told her as they stopped walking.

"You're also responsible for yourself," Kimberly said to him. "If you don't rest, what good are you in a fight? You've hardly slept lately. It's a wonder that you don't collapse."

"Maybe you're right," he admitted. "Sleep hasn't been my top priority lately."

"Now don't make me watch you go to your room," Kimberly teased. She smirked at him, but it was obvious that there was a hint of seriousness to it.

"Yes mother," Billy said before she punched him in the arm playfully. "Ow. What did I do?" He grinned, a rare showing from him.

"You're terrible," she told him. The smile that Billy remembered so well crept onto the Lunar Ranger's face. "Just make sure you get your sleep."

"I will," Billy told Kimberly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

~*~*~

The Worldship orbited a lifeless world covered in gray sand and rock. It was Pandemonium, the final resting place of a once great civilization. The atmosphere was mostly gone and the only recognizable remnants from the old civilization on the surface were the extensive ruins on the world's northern hemisphere. Great pyramids and temples survived as did the Grand Palace. Nyx made sure that her fortress was preserved because she intended to revive the world as the earliest opportunity.

She sat in Ragnarok, which stood atop the Worldship's north pole. The Shadow Ranger could sense the time was near when she could accomplish the task. Nyx dove deeply into the depths of her powers and tapped into the energy harvester. It would never run out of power, but the power within it was capable of performing incredible feats.

The entire Worldship was surrounded by a crimson glow as Nyx made Ragnarok the conduit for the power. She aimed Ragnarok's right arm at the planet and fired a concentrated beam of crimson energy. Nyx strained to maintain the flow of energy back to Pandemonium. Only the strength of her will made it possible. Her efforts bore fruit as deserts sprung to life, yielding extinct vegetation and the seas returned. The atmosphere returned and even the animals were resurrected. However, Nyx did not bring back her people as they once were. The residents of Pandemonium were completely subservient to her will and dependent on Nyx for survival.

She relaxed as the flow of energy was completed. Nyx observed as Hell Hammer exited hyperspace and flew towards the Worldship. When Tommy finally reached her, he transformed his zord. Joining him in the space near the Worldship were three other zords. One was Hadrian's golden warrior zord, the Vendetta. The other two were more distinctive. Scorpina piloted the Iron Falcon, a gray colored zord that was already transformed into humanoid warrior form. The final zord was a violet machine, a humanoid design that was distinctly Kerovian in origins.

"At last, you have all assembled," Nyx said as she observed her closest followers. "Tommy has done his job well in removing the Morphing Grid's seal on my powers. Two of you have answered my summons, one of you against her will."

"She won't be too difficult," Scorpina jeered at the Kerovian pilot. "Even Zordon could not remove the darkness from her completely."

"It matters little," Nyx said. "You have all come to accept my offering. You will be the Knights of Pandemonium, the frontline soldiers for my new order. We will bring this universe under our heel in our quest for paradise."

Ragnarok raised its right arms and summoned more crimson energy from the Worldship. She empowered her four knights with the energy, though her efforts were greeted by screams from her warriors. Finally, the surge ceased and Nyx looked at the knights. "Go forth and destroy," she commanded. "Show no mercy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Kimberly stood before Ark, still awed by the mighty machine. It was transformed back into its ship mode, but still cast a foreboding shadow. The Lunar Ranger could not shake the feeling that Ark's origins were otherworldly. Despite this, the giant black cruiser saved Eltar and countless lives when it repelled the Star Empire's invasion almost singlehandedly.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Zordon asked as strolled to her location from behind. The royal hangar was bustling with activity to get Ark prepared for launch, but Kimberly could recognize her old mentor's voice anywhere.

"No kidding," responded Kimberly. She looked to the White Sentinel as he stood at her side. "Have you seen Billy?"

"He was awake early this morning," Zordon told her. When Zordon noticed the worry on Kimberly's face, he added, "He slept. I know you've worried about Billy's lack of rest."

"He's on board, isn't he?" Kimberly asked.

As Zordon nodded in confirmation, Kimberly heard Zhane yelling, "Sorry I'm late!" She and Zordon both observed the Solar Ranger rushing towards their location. Zhane appeared to be still tired as if he just woke.

"You might want to set your alarm next time," Kimberly teased.

Zhane rolled his eyes, not yet awake enough to tell if the Lunar Ranger was joking or not. Kimberly decided to go easy on him. "I guess we're all ready," she said. "Zedd and Billy should be inside."

The Ranger trio stepped towards the metal entrance ramp to Ark, passing by a few workers. As they ascended the ramp, Kimberly observed a few technicians conversing near the entrance. It was a long ascent due to the size of Ark. Once they were inside, they were in a small loading bay with a lift. Giant blue tubes pulsed along the walls, giving the impression that Ark was a living machine.

A few dock workers urged the Rangers forward as they were trying to move some equipment towards the lift at the far side. The Rangers instead took a corridor to their right, which led to another lift. They stepped inside the lift and rode it up four floors. A green light above the door blinked to indicate that the lift was stopped. They stepped off the lift and into a giant hangar bay.

"This must be the zord bay," Zhane surmised.

"Yes," Zordon told them. "This is where we kept our zords in the last war."

Kimberly recognized Zordon and Zhane's zords standing in their own holding docks. However, Billy and Kimberly's zords were still undergoing repairs in their docks. Billy told her the nanorepair modules were damaged in Nyx's attacks, forcing the repair time to take longer. Robotic drones flew around Lunar Striker and Black Brimstone, which were apparently assisting in the repairs.

Kimberly then noticed Billy at the foot of his zord. An Eltarian technician stood next to him, a female. She wore a long mane of silver hair, a shade similar to Zordon's, tied behind her head. A blue labcoat adorned her body.

When Billy noticed the other Rangers approach, he stopped speaking with the woman and addressed his friends. "This is Dr. Zelb," he told them. "She's one of the most brilliant engineers on Eltar and King Balzan agreed to give her permission to serve on Ark."

Kimberly shook Zelb's hand. "It's nice to meet you," the Lunar Ranger said.

"It's a pleasure," Zelb said to Kimberly. Then, she looked to Zordon and said, "I presume you are Zordon."

"I am," Zordon told Zelb.

"I grew up hearing the legends about your adventures," Zelb told the White Sentinel. She eagerly shook Zordon's hand.

Zordon chuckled. "I hope those were good stories," he said. He was obviously amused, though Kimberly understood that anyone with Zordon's career would easily be established as a legend.

"And I'm Zhane," the Solar Ranger said as he took Zelb's hand. He kissed her hand, earning a blush from the engineer. "The Solar Ranger is keeping watch around here."

"What's the progress on their zords?" Zordon inquired of Zelb.

Zelb cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from Zhane. "They should be repaired in a few hours," she reported. "They sustained ninety percent damage to the outer hull. The primary systems were mostly destroyed, but we backed up the systems in our hangar. It should only be a matter of time now."

"Good," Zordon said. "We should be ready to depart soon."

"I was thinking the same thing," Billy told the White Sentinel. "The ride to the bridge should be arriving soon."

Just as he finished his sentence, a small black truck came to a stop in front of Black Brimstone. The Phantom Ranger waved the other Rangers to join him in the bed of the truck. They hopped into the bed and sat. Billy tapped on the rear glass, letting the uniformed driver know he was ready to leave. The Rangers then took the half kilometer ride down the hangar. There were empty docking bays, which Kimberly presumed would be for standard issue zords.

"This place is bigger than the Command Center," Kimberly marveled.

"Erebus called this the Mobile Fortress Ark," explained Zordon. "It is even bigger than Mobile Fortress Ragnarok, which can accommodate a few zords in its hangar."

"I guess I'm still in awe of this place," Kimberly admitted.

"This thing easily dwarfs the Megaship," Zhane noted. "It's too bad Andros and the others could not come."

"They're powerless right now," Billy told the Solar Ranger. "The Megaship is needed back on KO-35 as it is."

"I'm just surprised that Karone wasn't with them," admitted Zhane. "I wonder if she is on KO-35 or Mirinoi."

The truck stopped in front of the lift to the bridge and the Rangers jumped out of the truck bed. "We'll think about it later," Billy told Zhane. "If Karone was on Mirinoi, she's probably on the Worldship already."

"We can't do anything about it right now if she is on the Worldship," Zordon added before the Rangers stepped onto the lift. The ride started going across rather than up, taking the group down a narrower corridor before coming to a halt. The lift then glided upwards, taking the group on an ascent.

Kimberly examined Billy as they rode. The Phantom Ranger noticed and the two made eye contact. The Lunar Ranger forced herself to turn away. She could almost feel Billy smirking, which prompted Kimberly to look at her friend again. Sure enough, what she saw confirmed her feelings. She smiled in his direction.

"Problem?" Billy asked her.

"No," she replied quickly.

"Get a room, already," Zhane joked as he observed the exchange, causing Kimberly to blush and Billy to groan.

Zordon was about to say something when the lift stopped moving. The green light above the door blinked and the door opened in front of them. The White Sentinel simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped onto the bridge. Unlike in Billy's last mission, which he piloted Ark alone with Lord Zedd during the Battle of Eltar, a small bridge crew manned consoles. Lord Zedd stood in front of the command chair, observing the activity on the bridge.

"This is going to be fun," Zhane said as he took one of the seats on the upper deck. It was in front of a command console.

"Zedd, do we really need the bridge crew?" Billy asked as Zordon sat at one of the seats to the left of Zhane.

"Unless Ark is in battle mode, it's like any other ship," Zedd told him before he took a seat to the left of the command chair. He invited Billy and Kimberly to sit. "The command chair is yours. This ship belongs to the Phantom Ranger, so you are in command."

"I'm in command?" Billy asked. "I've never been the leader before."

"You'll do fine," Kimberly said to Billy, offering him words of encouragement.

Billy took a seat in the command chair and Kimberly sat to his right. He observed as the hangar doors on the far side of the hangar opened. They were in the underground hangar again, which could accommodate Ark in its ship mode. It would be a long ride to the surface.

"They're waiting for your order," Zordon said to Billy.

Billy nodded. "Take us out," he said to the helmsman.

After the entrance ramp closed, Ark's repulsorlifts brought the ship into a hover above the hangar floor. The ship slowly flew towards the exit, clearing it and taking them into the open morning skies of Eltar. Ark continued to climb, passing through the atmosphere and into space.

"Set a course for Phaedos," Billy commanded.

Time and space bent around Ark as it entered hyperspace.

~*~*~

Hell Hammer exited hyperspace in a system very familiar to Tommy Oliver. It was the system of his birth. The Star Empire, now renamed the Pandemonium Empire, had starships stationed in orbit above Earth. However, Tommy was not headed for his homeworld. Its lone satellite, the headquarters of the Empire's occupation force for the system, beckoned him.

His zord streaked in the direction of Lord Zedd's former Chamber of Command. Tommy had not visited the fortress since he led the Red Rangers against Serpentera. Once upon a time, Lord Zedd wished Tommy to be his heir. Now he would occupy the fortress that was his birthright. He landed Hell Hammer in the main hangar bay.

Tommy opened the canopy above him and fully morphed, he jumped out of the cockpit. He landed just as two black robed attendants approached him. Tommy immediately demorphed and his armor shattered around him. He was dressed in new garments that fit a man worthy of his position. He bore crimson battle armor with black gloves and an ebony cape.

"Lord Tommy, I've seen kings not wear their armor as well as you," one of the attendants, a blue skinned man named Xalthoun told him.

Tommy smiled inwardly. "Xalthoun, I was made aware of the difficulties in subduing Earth," he said. He asked no questions and his tone conveyed his disappointment. "This is a backwater world. The resistance should have been crushed by now."

"Lord Tommy, surely you are aware of the tenacity of your own race," Xalthoun said. "General Krane has been working diligently to eliminate the resistance faction known as Black Skull."

"Then you should summon General Krain to my throne room," Tommy commanded. "I will be waiting for him."

Hours later, Tommy sat upon the restored granite throne. The Vulcan Ranger felt the cold throne was a good fit for him, though he planned to build his own castle on Earth in due time. For now, he busied himself with the purpose of ending the resistance movement on his homeworld. Finster was preparing a new monster for Tommy to accomplish this goal.

Tommy gazed at General Krain as he approached the throne. He was a blue skinned man, a member of the same race as Hadrian. He wore the standard black uniform, but the stars on his shoulder indicated his rank. Krain's head was covered with black hair and the man appeared to be well-groomed. According to Tommy's knowledge, Krain was a member of a wealthy family.

"General Krain, your tardiness is not appreciated," Tommy said coldly.

"Lord Tommy, the Black Skull is well organized on Earth," Krain said. "I've been fighting a guerilla campaign in California, which has not been going well for my troops."

"My race resisted Astronema and they will resist you unless you destroy their will to fight," Tommy told him. "I have been sent by Nyx to finish your job. You are hereby relieved of your command of this system, General Krain. You will serve me here in this system as I intend to carve out my kingdom here with our master's blessing."

"What is your plan, Lord Tommy?" Krain inquired.

"The people of this planet once looked to the Power Rangers for protection and I will give them what they want," he said. "Rita Repulsa's old assistant Finster is making a monster that will attack Earth. I will then destroy it with my zord to gain the confidence of the Black Skull. I then intend to address the world from the old UN building in New York to proclaim the "liberation" of this world. I will give them the strong leader they've been craving."

"What makes you think your plan will work?" asked Krain.

"It will," Tommy said as Finster entered the throne room.

"Lord Tommy, I have prepared the Crystal Dragon," Finster said. "It is my finest creation."

Tommy stood from the throne and walked towards the balcony that overlooked Earth. His eyes glowed a deep crimson as he gazed at the surface. He chose Angel Grove as his target for a reason. It was a location familiar with monster attacks. He watched as the waters off the coast bubbled. Suddenly, a gleaming creature emerged from the depths. The dragon burst from the waters as the liquid rolled off it. It was nearly transparent and glistened in the sunlight. The dragon aimed its head at Angel Grove and breathed fire at the docks, setting them ablaze. Predictably, people scurried from the danger as the dragon flew into the city, burning buildings and neighborhoods.

"That's my cue," Tommy said.

~*~*~

Farcus Bulkmeir and Eugene Skullovitch, known as Bulk and Skull to their friends, stood at a table in one of the many underground bunkers in Angel Grove. They were members of the Black Skull, the resistance faction that was covered much of North America. Other resistance movements existed in other parts of the world, but for Bulk and Skull, there was only the Black Skull. It did not take long for organized resistance movements to emerge, but they were without a single leader.

The ground shook above them, causing plaster to hit the table. It covered the paper with the plans for an attack on a supply depot outside of Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull both looked at each other before they looked to the resistance members assembled in the meeting room. They were all dressed in black uniforms, though not all of them were regulation.

"Change of plans," Bulk said. "Something is going on outside."

Suddenly, one of the resistance members, a teenage African American boy named Kyle burst down the stairs leading to their meeting room. "A monster is attacking!" he said. "They've never used a monster before."

"Damn," Bulk said. He chewed on a toothpick that he left on the right side of his mouth. He was the leader of the local faction. "Looks like they mean business. We should try to get to the underground tunnels soon. There won't be much left unless the Power Rangers happen to show up."

The radio behind Skull crackled. "Who would have guessed it?" one of the lookouts on the surface said. "A Power Ranger just showed up."

Skull grabbed the receiver and asked, "How do you know it's a Power Ranger?"

"You know a Power Ranger when you look at one," the lookout said.

Bulk and Skull looked to each other before they rushed towards the stairs. It seemed that everyone in the bunker was trying to get outside in order to see the Power Ranger in action. When Bulk emerged, he noticed the Vulcan Ranger.

"Get to safety, citizens," the Vulcan Ranger told them. "I am the Vulcan Ranger and I am going to take care of this."

Buik noticed the sudden appearance of a giant starfighter flying overhead. The Vulcan Ranger leapt into the cockpit and the machine flew towards the approaching dragon. The fighter launched missiles at the dragon, which appeared to cause little damage. The zord's pilot transformed his machine into warrior mode and its feet connected with the surface.

"I never get tired of seeing this," Skull said. "But we need to get back down."

"You're right," Bulk said as he watched the zord draw a long sword from its back.

Green energy formed around the blade and the zord jumped into the air. The sword cut through the dragon, slicing it in two before it exploded. The zord landed on the surface and the Vulcan Ranger leapt from the cockpit. The Power Ranger looked to the resistance members and approached them.

"It will only be a matter of time before the Star Empire starts snooping around," the Vulcan Ranger told them. "We need to plan strategy."

"Wait a minute," Skull said. "How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"Because he's a Power Ranger, you dolt," Bulk told Skull.

"Yeah, but aren't there supposed to be evil Rangers?" Skull asked.

"You don't have to worry about any of that," the Vulcan Ranger said. He unlatched his helmet and removed it from his head to reveal a very familiar face to Bulk and Skull. "I'm one of you."

"Tommy?" Bulk and Skull asked in unison, the shock evident in their voices.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I draw a separate line between the events of the first movie and the rest of the series. In this universe, the events of the series never took the Rangers to Phaedos. This will be their first trip.

**Chapter 16**

Billy Cranston fidgeted in Ark's command chair on the bridge. The ship was due to exit hyperspace soon, which prompted the Phantom Ranger's return to the bridge. Ark was very impressive by his standards. The Mobile Fortress could transport zords and troops to different locations. Very few troops were stationed on Ark, but there was a small Eltarian security force on board to assist in combat. Still adjusting to the fact that he was in charge, Billy took time to speak with the security force on board Ark after their trip began.

Billy was not fidgeting because he was uneasy about his new command. The Phantom Ranger's mind was flying in multiple directions. His senses warned him to danger in different parts of the galaxy, but this was not all that concerned Billy. He could not stop his thoughts from drifting to Kimberly, one of his oldest friends. It was a welcome distraction at times, but Billy also sought to avoid her so he could focus on his current task.

When Ark exited hyperspace, Billy observed the remote world of Phaedos through the front canopy. It had the appearance of a lush green world with great mountain ranges and vast oceans. It was a beautiful world, a shining example to the resilience of life in the face of past devastation. According to reports, only one sentient life form remained on the world, a victim of Lord Zedd's magic.

"We've arrived at Phaedos, sir," the helmsman said from the lower row of consoles. "Will you be teleporting to the surface now?"

"Contact the other Rangers and Lord Zedd," Billy commanded. "Tell them to meet me at the coordinates he presented us."

Billy tapped the new communicator on his wrist, hitting the button to activate his own personal teleportation device. He disappeared in a familiar black crackle of energy, which transported him to the surface of Phaedos. His body emerged on a plateau overlooking an ancient forest. He noticed the remains of an ancient temple, the skeleton of a once grand stone structure, on the grounds where he stood. A stone home about fifty meters away from the temple appeared to be occupied as Billy witnessed rising smoke from a chimney.

Green, yellow, white and blue teleportation streams impacted the ground around Billy. Kimberly appeared next to Billy and Zhane, Zedd and Zordon were with her. He could tell she wanted to say something, but she remained silent. Billy knew he needed to get Kimberly on the side later and talk to her when he had another chance.

"It has been too long," Lord Zedd said as he walked towards the stone hut. "She remains here even though my spell over her is no longer active."

A figure wearing a green cloak emerged from the hut. The hood was pulled over her head, but Billy could make out the features of a very gorgeous woman with fine bone structure. "I've been waiting for you to return," she said. "You must face justice for what you did to the people of Phaedos."

"Dulcea," Zordon pleaded in Zedd's place. He stepped to his comrade's side instinctively. "This needs to wait. Surely you've sensed the events that have been transpiring."

"I have," Dulcea admitted. She pulled the hood of her cloak back to reveal her face, the one Billy remembered from his dreams. She had piercing blue eyes and a face framed by long curly blond hair. "The spirits of this place have continued to communicate with me in my exile. They told me of your return."

"Dulcea, there are no words that I can offer nor any penance save death that could compensate for the suffering I brought to this world and many other worlds," Zedd told her. "It doesn't matter that I was under the influence of Nyx. I have the blood of millions on my hands and I cannot properly atone for it."

"You're correct," Dulcea told Zedd. The ancient warrior approached her former mentor. "You may stand trial for your crimes one day, but this is not the day. There are too many matters to discuss."

"The King of Eltar pardoned him," Billy said. He did not appreciate Dulcea's tone and though he was still not adjusted to the idea of working with his former enemy, he was a believer in second chances. "Surely you can afford your old mentor the same mercy."

Dulcea glared at Billy and the Phantom Ranger immediately understood her reputation as a feared warrior. Her eyes could unnerve even the coldest of soldiers. "Lord Zedd did not trap you in a time warp for over ten thousand years," she told Billy. "You would do well to remember that, Phantom Ranger."

"This is stupid," Kimberly said. "Nyx could be doing anything right now. We shouldn't waste our time arguing about the past."

"Kim's right," Zhane said. "This is getting us nowhere."

"The Morphing Grid no longer functions," Zedd told Dulcea. "I know of the old monastery near here, but I was wondering if you knew if it still stood."

"You wish to find clues amongst the ruins?" Dulcea inquired. "You did not attack the monastery, so it should still stand. The forest has overtaken most of the ruins, so you would have to travel through the wilderness to reach it."

"I could never forget where it was," Zedd admitted. "We'll need to explore the forest. There are still other things I wish to find."

"The Temple of Power still stands if that is what you seek," Dulcea told him. "I will not accompany you into the forest, but I do caution you against travelling right now. Night will soon be upon us and the beasts in the forest make travel dangerous. I know you are all very powerful, but we do need time to discuss things."

"I'm in favor of getting this done now," Billy told Dulcea. "The longer we waste time here, the more Nyx can do. I'd rather learn whatever it is we need to learn and get out of here."

"You can't learn anything without me," Zedd told Billy. "I choose to wait through the night. We can leave in the morning."

Billy sighed. "Fine," he told him. "We'll do it your way." He crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards Dulcea. "You spoke of a Temple of Power. What is it?"

"It is an ancient site that was revered by the Zeo Monks," Dulcea told the Phantom Ranger. "In ancient times, monks discovered that it could empower them. It was ancient even in their time, so they constructed their monastery by the site."

"The Temple of Power never completely revealed its secrets to us," Zedd told Billy. "It may be a point where the boundaries between our universe and the Elder Universe are weakened. It would explain why the monastery was constructed there. The Zeo Crystal that Zordon once used to empower Rangers after the Power Coins were destroyed was fashioned there."

"There may be a site like that on Pandemonium," Kimberly said, forcing the others to consider her words.

"What do you mean?" Dulcea asked the Lunar Ranger. "There was never a monastery on Pandemonium."

"Nyx told me she found a gateway to the Elder Universe on Pandemonium," the Lunar Ranger told her. "What I never understood that if there was some way to get to another universe, why did no one find it before or since then?"

"It may be a question we have to consider in the future," Zordon surmised. "None of us knew about Nyx's movements between the time she left for Pandemonium and when she returned as a rogue Ranger."

"It must have been a rare event," Billy surmised. "The gateways to the Elder Universe would likely be well guarded. We may be facing a situation that is more sinister than we ever imagined. Nyx told Kimberly that she met someone named Samael in the Elder Universe. It just seems too convenient at this point."

"This is the first I've heard of it," Dulcea admitted.

Zhane sighed. "We really need to take care of one fight at a time," the Solar Ranger said. "We still don't even know what Tommy is doing right now."

Zedd immediately frowned at the statement. He gazed towards the sky, looking to the heavens with sadness in his eyes. "He is on Earth," he told the group.

~*~*~

**Tommy Oliver was not always fond of subterfuge. He was a warrior and generally preferred a direct approach. He was still a far cry from the boy who was chosen by Rita Repulsa. He was a scientist and a student of history. His education opened him to the works of Niccolò Machiavelli and Sun Tzu. He learned the lessons of Julius Caesar and Napoleon Bonaparte well. The people of Earth had to feel they needed Tommy Oliver before he could control them.**

**Various resistance groups in the world were the key. He was the rallying figure, a Power Ranger who promised salvation. He was a false prophet, a wolf in the midst of the sheep. Tommy Oliver was prepared to take his forces to victory. He had his resources beyond the resistance movement that would be important for securing his victory.**

"**What do you think you can do here?" Bulk asked Tommy as various resistance members were preparing the broadcast in the General Assembly in the United Nations Headquarters. He stood in front of the podium and Tommy stood behind it. Skull stood alongside Bulk, a common place for him. "I know you're a Power Ranger, but can you really convince the resistance to rise up against the occupation?"**

**Tommy cleared his throat behind the podium. He was in his fully morphed state to add impact to the broadcast. "The people of the world rallied behind the example set by the Power Rangers when Astronema invaded," he said. "You were among them, if I can recall."**

"**Oh yeah!" Skull said. "We really knocked them good!"**

"**And your friend just made my point for me," Tommy told Bulk in reference to Skull's outburst. "The people of this world are looking for symbols, something to give them hope. If you had known how to contact the other resistance movements, I may have been saved this step. I have to admit this is a bit more dramatic and will make my message much more accessible."**

"**We're about ready," one of the resistance members, a technician helping to prepare the broadcast said.**

"**Good work," Tommy told them. "I will be in this shot alone, so you two should stand with the rest of the crew."**

**Bulk and Skull scurried to join the rest of the rebels as the countdown to the broadcast commenced. In a few seconds, the image of the Vulcan Ranger was broadcast on television sets around the world. Tommy could sense that much of the world's population was watching him, waiting for him to say something.**

"**People of Earth," said Tommy, using his power to permit people of all languages to understand his words. "I am the Vulcan Ranger. You may have heard stories about a monster attack recently that was thwarted by a Power Ranger. I am the one who saved the people of Angel Grove as I have done countless times with different powers. I have been away from Earth and could no longer stand to see the suffering of my people."**

**Tommy unlatched his helmet and removed it from his head. He revealed his identity to the people of Earth for the first time in his life. "I am Tommy Oliver," he said. "I am a human and a citizen of this world. I have been your protector before and I tell you that the foe that occupies your world is a terror greater than anything that has attacked this world before. We cannot stand idly and permit ourselves to become assimilated into their empire. We cannot let them divide us in our darkest hour. We must stand united or we will be vanquished. I stand before you with a mission to drive our invaders from this world and reclaim what is ours."**

**Tommy amplified his powers, increasing the level of suggestion in his words. "But that is not enough," he added. "Once our enemy is driven from this world, they will not hesitate to return with the mission to enslave you all. We cannot let our petty differences to continue to divide us. Divided, we were easily conquered by Astronema and now the Star Empire. I have summoned allies to my side from other worlds with the purpose of assisting our rebellion, but they will not always be there for us. Together, we can rise above our humble origins and become a powerful force. As your protector, I implore you to no longer fight amongst yourselves and unite under a single banner."**

"**I speak to you from the General Assembly of the United Nations Headquarters," Tommy continued. "The United Nations served as a beacon of hope for humanity after the horrors wrought by the Axis Powers during the Second World War. But they could not respond to the challenge that we needed because we could not abandon our old prejudices and ideologies that only served to weaken us. Like the League of Nations before it, the United Nations, just like the other governments of this world, crumbled into the sea of time."**

**Tommy raised his right hand and clinched an armored fist. "We cannot make those same mistakes again," he proclaimed. "We cannot permit ourselves to be ground beneath the heel of those who would enslave us. I have chosen to fight and we must all join in the conflict to free our world. We will rise from the ashes of our past, a great phoenix that will challenge the foreign powers on their terms. Rally behind me and I will lead you to the Promised Land on this day, the birth of the Terran Empire!"**

**Tommy reveled in his own words, sensing the compliance of the Black Skull rebels that were gathered in the room. He could sense the whole of humanity uniting behind him, feeding him with their adoration and hopes. It was glorious. He donned his helmet once again and marched away from the podium. He summoned his sword to his hand and opened a portal in front of him. He stepped into the portal and emerged outside the building.**

**People were already beginning to riot in the streets, but there was one monster outside the building that could stop them. Tommy had a monster planted in the East River that could wreak havoc on people. Learning his lessons from the Reichstag Fire well, Tommy knew how to keep the trust of the people. On cue, a gray ball of flesh flew out of the river, spraying water in every direction. The ball uncoiled and the new beast arched its back.**

**It was an undead creature, one Finster made especially for this purpose. It looked humanoid, but its flesh was decaying. The monster began spitting poisonous slime at the mob. Tommy stared the monster down. He raised his left hand to the sky and glowing balls of light illuminated the heavens. Giant orbs of fire blasted down from the sky, crashing against the undead beast and burning it. The Vulcan Ranger then twirled his blade before leaping into the air. Tommy flew towards the monster and charged emerald energy down his sword. He then slashed through its torso, cleaving the burning beast in two as supercharged energy shot through it. It exploded almost instantly and the Vulcan Ranger stopped his flying to hover above the river.**

"**People of Earth, we no longer have to worry about them!" Tommy proclaimed as he pointed at the Imperial troops. In reality, they were simple drones that he planned to sacrifice. They were prepared to lay down their lives for him.**

**Tommy raised his sword to the sky as water spewed from the river beneath him. Lightning flashed in the sky, striking the blade. He gripped the sword in both hands as brilliant white light surrounded the weapon and fed its power with green energy from the Power Emerald. The Vulcan Ranger then slashed downward with one hand, sending the power arcing towards the soldiers. The energy impacted the ground and exploded into arcs of electricity and glowing green balls. The green balls erupted, consuming the soldiers with their energy.**

**Tommy flew back to the street overlooking the river to a chorus of cheers from the rebels. His feet connected with the asphalt and he looked at the crowd. "I'm receiving word that our allies are engaging our enemies in space and driving them from their bases," he said. "It will only be a matter of time now."**

**The insurgents cheered again, prompting Tommy to smile beneath his helmet. The people were falling for the ruse more easily than he expected. The test of his power over others was proving to be a massive success. Earth would be his by the end of the day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 17**

Erebus sat near the campfire, watching the low flame flickering over the glowing embers. He poked the hot coals with a stick as he lost himself in his thoughts. Dulcea was sound asleep in a sleeping bag in front of Erebus on the other side of the fire. She seemed content in sleep while the whirlwind of emotions consumed the Phantom Ranger's soul beneath the skies of Phaedos.

It started with a kiss between the two. They both responded to a need for each other, a genuine expression of their feelings for each other. Dulcea consumed the Phantom Ranger's thoughts after that as Erebus sought for sanity in the war torn universe. It was completely unexpected for Erebus, still affected by Nyx's betrayal six months earlier.

Erebus loved Nyx, but her transformation into the Dark Archon severed the ties she once shared with Erebus. Despite it all, the Phantom Ranger still felt guilty for developing feelings towards the Lunar Ranger. He absent mindedly poked the hot coals again as the heat continued to radiate against his flesh. His black uniform was like a creature of the night as the flames danced, their light revealing that it was not just another shadow. The shadow in his heart was being chased away in the same fashion.

Nyx was very charismatic. Few were capable of resisting the charms of the natural leader. She could convince worlds to rip themselves apart and her influence was like a great seed of doubt, corrupting everything in its path. There was no doubt in his mind that his guilt was a result of that influence, but Erebus also genuinely missed his former comrade.

Dulcea stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She leaned to her side to gaze at Erebus. "Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No," Erebus replied, looking directly at her. "My mind won't stop."

Rising from her sleeping back, Dulcea walked around the campfire to sit next to Erebus. "What's wrong?" she asked before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nyx," he admitted. "Her infection disrupts everything it touches, including us."

"What do you mean?" inquired Dulcea.

"The shadow she casts continues to grow," Erebus told her. "The conflict is reaching a tipping point and she's won every battle we've fought. It's as if her influence is a terrible storm that consumes everything. Even now, I can still feel her in the back of my mind, tormenting me."

"We'll figure out a way," Dulcea said to Erebus. She looked up at him and added, "The Temple of Power is said to contain some great secret. If we can uncover it, we should be able to stop her."

"I don't know if we can stop her," said Erebus. "Her powers are not of this universe."

"Neither are ours," Dulcea told him.

"You know what I mean," Erebus said. "When she emerged from wherever it was she journeyed, she destroyed an entire planet with a wave of her hand. I never felt anything like that before in my life. The voices of millions screamed out in terror at once as their lives were extinguished."

Dulcea sighed. "We owe it to her to find a way to end it," she said. "She was one of us."

"I know," Erebus said before he stared into the flames again. The two fell into silence as they pondered their situation.

~*~*~

Billy awoke from his slumber to the darkness of night above the plateau. The fire within the ruins of the temple continued to burn. Kimberly was alone as she sat in front of it, apparently lost in her thoughts. Billy climbed out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the campfire. The rest of the group remained asleep in different spots along the plateau.

"Can't sleep?" Billy asked the Lunar Ranger before he sat next to her.

"No," she said, acknowledging Billy. "I can't stop thinking about what Tommy did. He is the ruler of our world now."

"We'll get it back," Billy told her. "It's still unfortunate that he has fallen this far."

"Can he be saved this time?" Kimberly asked, looking to Billy for some sense in the madness of recent events.

Billy sighed. He stared into the flames and said, "I don't know. Lord Zedd told me that Nyx's mind control works different from the magic we've encountered. Tommy acts under his free will despite the fact that he is a slave to Nyx's will. It's more thorough because it prevents his conscience from conflicting with his actions."

"We still owe it to Tommy," she said. "He was one of us. We can't let Nyx continue to control him."

The two Rangers fell silent for a moment. Of the original Rangers, Billy knew Kimberly the longest. They were friends as children. Even as she became more popular in school, she never shunned Billy. She always smiled and treated him like another person. There was no questioning her compassion, her desire to do the right thing.

Billy had a strong sense of duty, which kept him tied to responsibilities of protecting the Earth when he was no longer a Ranger. While he longed to return to duty, Billy did so under less than ideal circumstances. After he departed for Aquitar, Billy never expected to see his friends again. Fate had different ideas.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Nyx hadn't become evil?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't like to play the what if game," Billy admitted. "We may never have become Rangers if Nyx's transformation had not occurred. A lot of things we take for granted would not even be known to us."

"Maybe it was fate," Kimberly surmised.

"Perhaps," admitted Billy. Before becoming a Ranger, Billy never considered fate. He was a rational, logical person. He followed no religion. He did not believe in the supernatural. When he became a protector of his planet, his reality changed. He became more confident in himself as he learned to trust things outside himself.

"I remember when we became Rangers," she told him. "Neither of us thought we could do it, but we did what we had to do."

"We'll stand together against injustice, just as we did before," he said. "I want you to be by my side, fighting with me against evil."

"I'll be there," she said.

Words remained unspoken between the two. Billy felt a familiar stirring in him, something he had acknowledged since the death of his wife. He remembered what Tommy told him, how Kimberly chose Billy. At the time, Billy's sense of duty rejected such notions. He was solely concerned with his enemy at the time. But now he realized that he unconsciously chose her, but he was too lost in his grief and desire for vengeance to simply explore the possibilities.

"Kim," he said before allowed himself to take the plunge. Their heads drifted together before their lips met under the stars. Suddenly, nothing else mattered.

~*~*~

Tommy Oliver stood atop his transformed zord, overlooking the massive construction project taking place in the desert of Iraq. New buildings were quickly being erected by workers and nanobots. An impressive futuristic city was emerging like a flower in the desert. It was called Neo Babylon and at the center would be the new Babel Tower which at its summit would house his new palace, the White Throne of the Terran Empire.

The Vulcan Ranger was well aware of the superstitions about the rebuilding of Babylon on his homeworld and he enjoyed the symbolism it represented. He was prepared to build a lasting legacy on Earth, one eternally controlled by him. His power made him a god among men and as generations passed, he would one day be worshiped as a god for his magnificent power.

At least that was what Tommy repeatedly told himself. He saw little reason to question his motives or the motives of Nyx. The Vulcan Ranger had some inkling of Nyx's plans and one of the reasons he was sent to Earth was to secure a lost relic. He opened his armored right hand and gazed at a gleaming green gem that was not quite the size of his fist. The jewel reacted to the Power Emerald on his chest, leading Tommy to believe that the two gems shared similar origins.

Lord Zedd's seal prevented the old crystals from being retrieved, but the Death Seed ensured that there would be no barriers to Nyx's ambitions. The gem was not a component of a Zeo Crystal, though the energies were similar. Tommy believed that its energy source must have been from where the aura was more pure. It was the reason he believed that the crystal originated in the Elder Universe.

Tommy closed his fist around the crystal and boarded Hell Hammer. He piloted his machine out of Earth's orbit and returned to Lord Zedd's Chamber of Command. The Empire of Pandemonium retained its presence there, which served Tommy's ambitions for the time being. When he drew closer to the Chamber of Command, Tommy transformed Hell Hammer back into star fighter mode and landed in one of its hangars.

The Chamber of Command was already becoming the hub of a new moon base that was developing. It would be a military research outpost. Nyx wanted to deter the Phantom and Lunar Rangers from attempting to retake their homeworld. With the other things Tommy had in mind, Earth would become impregnable to assault.

Tommy emerged from Hell Hammer and observed the bustle of technicians and officers in the hangar. Even the Chamber of Command was not as active during Lord Zedd's reign as ruler of the moon. The activity was strange to him, but he learned to live with the bizarre since he was first tapped to become Rita Repulsa's Green Ranger.

Tommy noticed a woman in a white dress walking towards him. She was a tall woman with an otherworldly beauty and grace. Her auburn hair cascaded past her shoulders and her soft green eyes were focused on him. Tommy suddenly had tunnel vision. It was not physical attraction, though Tommy certainly found her looks to be breathtaking. It was something else entirely that Tommy could not identify, but he knew it in his bones that this woman was extremely powerful.

"You should not be immune to me," the woman said as she approached him. "I came here to stop your madness, to bring you to your senses."

"My senses are perfectly clear, woman," Tommy told her. "Whoever you are, you are trespassing on a military facility. Leave at once."

The woman laughed. "Tommy, I know you," she said. "You should know who I am. I'm surprised that you don't know."

A name suddenly flashed in Tommy's brain. "Sophia," he said. "Nyx told me that she defeated you. You are no threat to us."

"Us?" Sophia questioned Tommy's choice of words. "Do you realize what Nyx is trying to do? She is attempting to break the Seal of Aeon. The crystal you hold is one of the keys to breaking the seal."

"The Seal of Aeon?" Tommy asked.

"The barrier between your universe and the Elder Universe," Sophia told him. "You need to hand that crystal to me. I will not explain the situation any further. You can either yield to me or pay the price."

"I thought you wanted to save me," Tommy jeered as he transported the crystal in his hand to Nyx's fortress on Pandemonium. "You're free to try to take the crystal, but you'll need to take it from Nyx. I'm afraid fighting me for it would be useless. You'd best conserve your strength."

"You fool!" Sophia exclaimed before she held out her right hand and blasted Tommy with a powerful wave of energy.

Tommy screamed as he flew out of the hangar and beyond the pull of Lunar gravity. The Vulcan Ranger reoriented himself to stop his spin. He then rocketed back towards the moon and landed in the hangar again. "Show yourself!" Tommy demanded.

But Sophia was no longer there. It was also apparent that no one else in the hangar was aware of their confrontation. Business continued as usual. Sophia was gone and there was no sign of the damage that should have been caused by the attack. He shuddered within his armor. Not even Nyx could cause damage without leaving signs of an attack.

~*~*~

Sophia rested in her pocket dimension, seated at a desk in the bedroom of a farm house. She was an exile from the Elder Universe, cast out for her desire to prevent the enslavement of the people she was assigned to oversee. Samael was far too mad to see the error of his ways, but his ambition matched his madness. She was just an Archon, a member of a lesser class than Samael. Her bloodline was pure, unlike Nyx's blood. Her magic was much greater and only one time did Nyx ever gain the upper hand in battle, the one that cast her into a pocket dimension for thousands of years.

Sophia slumbered until Zordon's energy wave broke the seal on Nyx and ultimately the seal on Sophia. The Archon was frequently foiled by Nyx's plans and she was astonished that she was unable to penetrate the barriers erected around Tommy Oliver's mind. Even in her pocket dimension, Sophia's power still permitted her to oversee the great strife that continued over the millennia. Tommy Oliver was at one time Earth's greatest champion and to see him twisted and evil was disheartening to Sophia.

Around Sophia were the comforts she created around herself in her exile. It was the form of a cozy farm house surrounded by an expansive field. However, the land was dark and Sophia relied on artificial lighting to see. A white crystal glowed on the desk of her study and fire burned in her fireplace behind her.

Suddenly, a figure in black appeared in Sophia's study. His form was that of an inky black entity, but he did not serve the Blind One. "You did not retrieve Oliver's crystal," the figure said.

"Erebus," Sophia said to the figure as she turned in her chair. She gazed at the empty form of night. "You still live?"

"Barely," he said as shed the inky exterior. He was dressed in a black cloak and a hood was drawn over his head. "Apparently my spirit was trapped in the realm between life and death. Trini Kwan guided me back just in time to save Kimberly. Our sins continue to stain this universe and that was likely the reason that death would not take me."

"Your life force is unstable," Sophia observed. "You're dancing in and out of existence as we speak."

"I need the Power Ruby to fully stabilize me again, but I think my successor is doing a good job," he said before he assumed his inky form again.

"What about Tommy?" Sophia asked.

"Tommy and I never crossed paths, but words of his exploits made him famous in different parts of the universe," Erebus told her. "There's nothing I can tell you except that Nyx has him under a powerful spell. She shared her blood with him, which is why your influence cannot break the spell."

"Her blood is impure," Sophia said. "How could her blood be more powerful than mine?"

"She trapped you here, didn't she?" Erebus countered. "Do not underestimate the people of this universe. Nyx is an Archon despite the fact that she is not a pure blood. She also happens to be Samael's Archon, the one he intended to replace you."

"Then Tommy will not survive," Sophia said sadly. "He would need something that I could only get in the Elder Universe to break the spell."

"Don't be so quick to underestimate our chances," Erebus told her. "I'm capable of going places where few mortals can travel. While I can't get past the Seal of Aeon, I may be able to get around it somehow. The Plane of Gei Hennom may be a good place to start."

"Gei Hennom?" Sophia asked fearfully. "It is the most horrifying place in the Multiverse. Only the damned have any business there."

"Which makes me believe that it would be a good place to begin my search," Erebus added. "I have a lot of enemies there, but my body will be more stable there."

"You'll need something to get past Maalik," Sophia told him. "Legend has it that when Cronos created Gei Hennom that he left the Tablet of Destiny in the Set's castle. If you can get the Tablet of Destiny, Maalik should let you into the Elder Universe. But no one from the Elder Universe has been there since Samael made his pact with Set. Set's castle is in the lowest level of Gei Hennom. Even if your body is more stable, the journey is very dangerous."

"Just tell me what I need to find," Erebus told her, dismissing the risk. "The alternative is permitting Nyx to break the Seal of Aeon and it would be impossible to break her spell over Tommy if she can return there."

Sophia sighed. "The Garden of Paradise contains a magic spring, the Spring of Life," she told him. "I need you to collect water from it. If Maalik permits you to enter the Elder Universe, then you will have access to the spring. Maalik does not serve Samael, so he will help you return without having to go through Gei Hennom again."

"First I have to find the way to Gei Hennom from here," stated Erebus. "You need to inform the other Rangers of Nyx's plan. They are our best chance to protect the Seal of Aeon."

"I agree," Sophia told Erebus. "Good luck."

Erebus faded from the pocket dimension, beginning his quest to enter the Elder Universe. Sophia observed the space where he previously stood, losing herself in her thoughts. There was hope for the Vulcan Ranger, but it was a faint one. Few who ever journeyed in Gei Hennom ever returned to tell the tale.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 18**

Hadrian remained hidden from Ark's sensors behind one of Phaedos' two moons. Vendetta was more powerful than ever with the infusion of power from the Worldship and so was its pilot. The space pirate could feel the crackling of energy in his blood when he received Nyx's gift and it remained as a warm echo. It was something from beyond the known universe that empowered him. He knew this because his new powers were too unnatural.

Hadrian communicated with Nyx in his cockpit, using a secure form of communication to shield the line to Pandemonium. Nyx was not morphed in the hologram projected above Vendetta's main console. She sat on her Midnight Throne and the Dark Archon's eyes seemed to bore directly into Hadrian's soul from across the stars.

"Earth has been completely subdued and Tommy has retrieved the first crystal for me," Nyx informed Hadrian. "Scorpina has reported that she is close to the second crystal. The third crystal is ready for you to take it. Let the Rangers retrieve it first and you can make your move."

"It will be done," Hadrian said obediently. "What of the final crystal?"

"I have had difficulty locating it," Nyx admitted. "Do not concern yourself with this. Sophia will not hide it from me forever."

Suddenly, another hologram appeared beside Nyx. It was Scorpina, reporting from Triforia. The bounty hunter was clothed in her standard gold armor. "I have finished the conquest of Triforia," she informed the group. "The crystal is ours."

"Excellent work, Scorpina," said Nyx. Then to Hadrian, she said, "I expect nothing less than the crystal. If you cannot obtain it, do not bother returning."

"It will be done," said Hadrian, acknowledging the threat. He would have to fight to the death to get the crystal because his was the most difficult task of all.

~*~*~

The forests at the foot of the Great Plateau were an uncharted wilderness because no man travelled them. In Lord Zedd's time, the forest was a great plain dotted with cities and towns. With the civilization's extinction, there were none left to stop the growth of the forest. Billy, like the rest of the group, departed at dawn. Lord Zedd knew the general direction to the old monastery, which was not supposed to be a great distance from the Great Plateau. Zedd led the group minus Dulcea, who chose to remain at her home.

Billy noticed the position of the sun in the sky. It was growing close to noon local time and the group arrived at a location where old stone structures were overgrown with vines and trees near a stream. The persistence of the ruins amidst the proliferation of life struck the Phantom Ranger as a silent reminder of the great atrocity that was committed.

"This must have been the old farming village," Zedd said as he came to a stop near the stream. He knelt before it and splashed water on his face. "The monastery isn't far from here."

"What was it like here?" Zhane asked.

Zedd sighed. "It wasn't much," he said before standing again. "This was a farming community, but it was turning into a ghost town before I attacked it."

The fact that Zedd recalled his memories so casually left Billy feeling uneasy. Billy still did not trust his former nemesis completely, though Zordon trusted Zedd. The older sorcerer was filled with tales of the original Power Rangers and their adventures, both before and after they discovered their powers. But he was also a source of what was once great wickedness, not something the Phantom Ranger could easily dismiss.

"So those lives meant nothing to you?" Zhane asked Zedd.

"At the time, they did not," he admitted sadly. He took a moment to gaze at the Solar Ranger with sorrow and regret etched on his visage. "There wasn't a day since I began my exile that I do not try to atone for my sins."

Suddenly, a rumbling nearby drew the group away from the conversation. Wasting no time, Billy and Kimberly drew their swords. Zhane soon followed while Zordon and Zedd stood cautiously, interpreting the world around them with their extra senses. A roar from a creature that appeared from the wilderness stood across the stream. It stood upright and had brown fur. Its body looked powerful enough to rip a human in two and its face, though somewhat ape like, housed a mouth filled with sharp predatory teeth.

"A gigas!" Zedd exclaimed before he summoned his staff to his hands in a flash of white light.

Zordon drew his sword from its scabbard as the gigas charged at the party. "Morph now!" he urged the others.

Billy, Kimberly and Zhane summoned their power gems to their free hands and exclaimed, "Gem Change!" Their armor formed around them as Zordon and Zedd dove out of the way. Kimberly was in place to strike the gigas first, cutting into its hide across the torso. Both Billy and Zhane slashed at its knees before Zedd blasted the gigas with a burst of power from his staff.

The gigas roared before it vanished in a flash of white light. Zedd panted from his crouched position, his staff still aimed at the space where the gigas stood. "I thought those things were extinct," said the old wizard before he stood again.

"Let's move on," Zordon said before he walked towards the other Rangers, who were demorphing. He sheathed his sword and looked to Lord Zedd. "You know the way."

The party continued to trek through the forest, travelling for half an hour before they finally emerged in a clearing. The ruins of an old stone monastery rose from the surface. Its steps were littered with broken stone columns. Most telling was the absence of vines that Billy expected to be covering the exterior. The structure seemed like it repelled life and the Phantom Ranger could sense a dark entity inhabiting it.

Lord Zedd, still at the point, took a few steps forward. "The spirits of this world seem to be a bit vengeful," he told them. "Be on your guard."

"I wonder why," Zhane uttered.

"That is a good question," said a voice from inside the monastery, which projected like a booming echo. A being dressed in black armor and a flowing ebony cape emerged from the monastery, his face obscured by a horned black helmet with a y-slit. "Perhaps you should ask your friend here."

"You!" Zedd exclaimed before he summoned his staff.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked Zedd.

"Excuse my manners," said the figure in black. "I am called Sargon."

"You betrayed the Zeo Order," Zedd accused him. "You have the nerve to defile the temple with your footsteps."

Sargon laughed. His laughter was rich and throaty, echoing through the wilderness. "A man who commits genocide talks of nerve," he mocked. "Just because I joined the Temple of Set did not make me a traitor. It made me a survivor. Last I checked, I was on the right side. You did far more damage than I ever could do."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you back to your dark god," Zedd said before aiming the head of his staff at Sargon. "If all you want to do is taunt us, then get out of our way. We're here for important business."

"Even after all these years, it surprises me how little you know," Sargon told Zedd. "You are on your way to the Temple of Power, yet you don't even know what you seek. You are walking blindly on your quest to stop one of your own, still one step behind Nyx."

"He's getting on my nerves!" Zhane growled as he pushed past Zedd. "Quit the damned riddles and get to the point!"

Sargon focused his gaze on the Solar Ranger. "Perhaps you could learn a lesson in manners," he said before firing a blast of crimson energy from his right hand at Zhane.

Zedd fired white energy from his staff at Sargon's attack, obliterating it with an equal amount of power. "Don't underestimate him ," Zedd told the group. "This man is older than me by at least a few hundred years."

"Good advice," Sargon said before forming a weave of crimson power with his fingers. He deployed it rapidly, forming a cage around Lord Zedd and the Rangers. "Why don't you take it yourself?" He removed his helmet, revealing his dark skinned face and flowing black hair. "I wouldn't attempt to struggle against it. Those trapped in it cannot possibly escape unless they generate enough power to destroy themselves."

Sargon took careful strides down the steps of the monastery as black globules emerged from the air and coalesced into a dragon behind him. "Now you will know the face of true terror," he told them. "My Dark Dragon will finish you off once and for all, Zedd. The spirits of this world have vowed to assist me in this goal."

Zordon tried to use his magic and Zedd joined him, but their energies faded harmlessly into the cage, making it more powerful. "Damn," Billy said. "What now?"

The Dark Dragon was a creature of shadow, moving seamlessly through the air. It was about to reach the cage before a being in a green cloak leapt through the air and sliced through its neck with a dagger. Green energy erupted through it, destroying the beast.

The man landed in front of the cage and raised his right fist. Blue energy pulsed around the fist and the outline of a Power Gem could be observed by the other Rangers. "You really shouldn't come around here, Sargon," he said in a voice somewhat familiar to the other Rangers. "Gem Change!"

Blue electricity surrounded the man as he began to morph into a Ranger. His base color was blue and a blue gem, the Power Sapphire formed on his gray breastplate. "I'll say it again," the mystery Ranger said. "You really shouldn't come around here, Sargon."

"You continue to follow my every trail, Typhoon Ranger," Sargon said. "You'll pay for destroying my Dark Dragon."

"We'll see about that," said the Typhoon Ranger before he drew his sword. He leapt into the air to engage Sargon. Sargon drew a blade and jumped into the air as well. Their swords clashed in the air a few times before they landed on opposite sides of each other.

The two combatants walked in a circle, staring at each other with their swords at ready. The two men charged at each other to exchange a flurry of blows with their swords. Both men seemed to be proficient in the martial arts, though the Typhoon Ranger seemed to have the edge in unarmed combat.

"That fighting style looks familiar," Kimberly observed as she watched the Typhoon Ranger from behind the cage.

Sargon tried to sweep the Typhoon Ranger's legs, but the mystery warrior somersaulted over his head. The Typhoon Ranger landed in front of the cage and summoned a new weapon to his left hand in a flash of green. There was no mistaking its identity.

"That's the Dragon Dagger!" exclaimed Billy. "But how can it still exist without the Morphing Grid?"

"I'll explain later," said the mysterious man. He crossed the Dragon Dagger with his sword and fired a torrent of blue energy laced with green electricity.

Sargon was rocked by the blast and he collapsed to the ground in a flurry of sparks. The Typhoon Ranger rushed towards his foe, but Sargon recovered long enough to blast the Typhoon Ranger with a surge of crimson power. The Typhoon Ranger was sent hurdling towards the cage. He landed on the ground and rolled towards the other Rangers.

"So arrogant, just as always," Sargon chastised as he stood. "I taught you everything and you still haven't showed me any new tricks."

The Typhoon Ranger pushed himself to his feet using the tip of his sword pressed into the ground. He leaned against its weight before was on good footing. "You're too late," he told Sargon. "I already found what you're looking for."

"The crystal?" Sargon asked. "Set wants to keep it out of Nyx's hands. It would be more secure in Gei Hemnon. You know this as well as I do."

"That's probably what he's telling you," the Typhoon Ranger told him. "You failed your mission. I won't let you give the crystal to him."

"You haven't beaten me yet!" exclaimed Sargon before he fired a beam of red energy from his sword at the Typhoon Ranger.

The Typhoon Ranger crossed the Dragon Dagger with his sword and fired another blast at Sargon. Their powers collided between them as they fought for supremacy. Sargon strained under his effort and was slowly being overcome by the Ranger's beam.

"Damn you and your imitation power!" Sargon screamed before the Typhoon Ranger's beam overcame him and the resulting explosion surrounded him. When the smoke c leared, Sargon was on his knees, panting from exhaustion. "You may have beaten me today, but you will rue the day you betrayed the Temple of Set," he warned before he disappeared in a flash of flames.

The Typhoon Ranger turned to his new allies. He aimed the Dragon Dagger at the cage and dissolved it with a blast of green power from it. "You really need to be faster around him," he told the group. "Some of you, I recognize."

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"They call me Thorn," he said before he demorphed. "But you didn't know me by that name." He pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted.

Zordon said, "That is not the real Tommy. That is the clone created by the Wizard of Deception."

Billy, initially filled with rage, immediately calmed. He noticed that the man calling himself Thorn still wore his hair in a ponytail like Tommy did many years ago. Thorn looked like the enemy, but he was not the bad guy. He was very different despite being a clone.

"That would explain your ability to still use the Dragon Dagger," Zedd surmised. "The Wizard of Deception recreated your power as an imitation."

"I found new ways to fuel it," Thorn told them. "I tied those powers to the Zeo Matrix, something I learned to do under Sargon's instruction."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Kimberly told Thorn.

"It all started three hundred years ago," Thorn began. "I was very restless living among the colonists, so I sought out the Command Center to speak to Zordon."

"I remember that day," Zordon told him. "I told you that you weren't needed."

"I left dejected that day," Thorn told Zordon. "Where you lost track of me is when I first met Sargon. He locked onto my power signature and teleported me to his private dimension."

"Alpha and I could never find you after that," Zordon said. "We feared the worst, but nothing happened and we simply considered you lost."

"Sargon is simply a member of a rival Zeo school," Thorn explained. "They are the Temple of Set, a school of thought dedicated to the dark side of things. He gave me the gift of immortality and I became his disciple. Together, we were responsible for keeping the balance against Lord Zedd and his minions. Despite what you may think, Sargon is an enemy of the Disciples of Nyx."

"For some reason, I doubt that," Zhane said. "He's evil."

"That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that his forces were responsible for the assault that opened her to attack by the original Rangers," Thorn told them.

"He's right," Zedd told Zhane. "We wouldn't have won that battle without Sargon. What I still don't understand is how you ended up with your gem. I only knew of six gems."

"The Power Sapphire," he said. "Beside the Power Emerald, we were the components of the Twin Archon. When he died, his power was split into two gems."

"How appropriate," Billy remarked.

"I didn't get the Power Sapphire in my possession until a few years ago," Thorn explained. "Its power helped me break free of Sargon and I've been a thorn in his side ever since."

"So I assume you've been to the Temple of Power," Zordon stated. "Did you find anything there?"

"Besides an old crystal, not much," replied Thorn. "There were hieroglyphs that I couldn't read written all over the walls. It had a sense of familiarity, but nothing else. I have a feeling that it is a ruin not of this universe."

"I want to see this place for myself," Billy said, stepping forward. "Take us there."

"If you want," Thorn told him. "Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note:** The Temple of Power is obviously re-imagined in this story as something completely different from what was seen in _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie_.

**Chapter 19**

Vine overgrown monoliths littered the landscape. Broken by tree roots, many of the old landmarks were lost to history. However, the Temple of Power itself remained, rising above the tree cover as a great tower of stone. Statues stood in front of the entrance. The statues were cloaked monks holding pitchers of water in their hands. The water continued to flow out of the statues after thousands of years into a moat around the tower. A stone bride remained in place over the moat and the bridge led directly to a set of steps that led to the statues and the entrance.

"So this is the Temple of Power," Billy observed as the group approached the bridge. "Yes. I can sense the energies of this place."

"The energies from this place are very powerful," Zedd told the Rangers. "Legend has it that great miracles were performed at this place by the ancient archons of this universe. Even the most rational men fell down in worship. It was here that the Zeo Order was born."

"Was this tower built before or after that?" Zhane asked Zedd.

"Obviously after the initial contact," Zedd told the Solar Ranger. "This place is very old."

When the group scaled the stairs to enter the tower, they were greeted by the sound of water from a fountain that had not fallen still after many centuries. The walls were stripped bare and only statues remained. The altar was naked and upon closer inspection, there was an ancient elevator at the far end of the chamber. It seemed to hover above nothing, powered by magic.

"Where did you find the crystal?" Kimberly asked Thorn.

"In the basement," Thorn responded. "It was protected by a barrier, but I was able to retrieve it without trouble. There are other treasures there, but this is the main chamber." The Typhoon Ranger walked along the length of the walls that were illuminated by light from eternally burning torches. "These are the glyphs I was telling you about. Can you read them, Zedd?"

"I couldn't read it then and I can't now," Zedd admitted. "That language was said to be forbidden."

"Great calamity," said Billy as he approached the wall. "The archons descended from the heavens, bringing their knowledge and wisdom with them." He traced the glyphs with his right hand. "They helped stop a great calamity. It was a debt that could never be repaid, but they paid with their lives."

"Billy?" Zedd questioned. "How is it that you can read this language? The greatest scholarly minds considered this language to be lost."

"I don't know," Billy admitted, troubled by the realization. "I'm not sure what this implies."

Suddenly, the elevator at the far end of the chamber glowed green, beckoning the group. Billy wasted no time, taking the first steps towards the elevator. Kimberly grabbed him by the arm, saying, "You don't know what will happen."

"It's safe," Zedd said. "But this is curious. I never saw the elevator do that."

The group rode the elevator up many floors, the stone plate beneath them seeming to operate with its own will. When it finally stopped, the group emerged in a dark room. Only the light from the elevator cast a green glow. Torches on the walls flickered to life, revealing a room filled with seven statues and walls covered in glyphs.

"I heard of this place," Zedd told the Ranger. "I was taken here once. This is the room of the archons, generally considered forbidden. But why are we here?"

The first statue, depicting an armored man, came to life. He had the emblem of a falcon emblazoned on his breastplate. It was the nearest one to the Rangers and it had one red jeweled eye and one blue jeweled eye. "I am Horos, the Twin Archon of War," he said, understood only in the minds of the group because he spoke in an alien tongue.

"Long ago, we were led by a being known as Samael," Horos told them. "He was the brightest and most beautiful of us. He was vain and ambitious, desiring to bring power to the people of this universe so they could throw away the shackles of the Elders." Horos' statue deactivated after that and his bejeweled eyes returned to gray.

Another statue beside Horos awakened. He had the emblem of a bull on his breastplate and his eyes were yellow jewels. "I am Athem, Archon of the Stars," he said. "We followed Samael to this world and made contact with the civilization. We healed the sick and raised the dead. The people began to worship us as gods and formed an order in our honor."

When Athem deactivated, a statue behind him emerged. She was a feminine statue with green jeweled eyes. The emblem of a ram was on her breastplate. "I am Konsa, Archon of the Land," she said. "Samael eventually used his ambition to join the ranks of the Elders, leaving us under the command of the Archon Sophia. She carried out Samael's mission, being the guiding hand of life in this universe."

Konsa ceased to speak and another statue activated next to her. It had white jeweled eyes and spoke with great wisdom. "I am Mandu, Archon of Light," he spoke. "Samael's ambition knew no bounds and his corruption grew as the temptation for the White Throne transformed into an uncontrollable lust for power. We were oblivious to his machinations and continued to do the noble work he once represented."

To the side of Mandu, another statue became animated as Mandu ceased to speak. She was a feminine statue with glowing clear jewels for eyes and a snake on her breastplate. "I am Keku, Archon of the Darkness," she said. "Samael was envious of Cronos' position as king. His previous desire to help those of this universe was twisted by his delusions of grandeur. Samael betrayed Cronos with the assistance of the Elder Set. Cronos, the one never destined to die, was slaughtered on the White Throne, eternally staining it crimson."

Keku ceased to speak and be animated. To the left of Athem, another statue became animated. It had red jeweled eyes and was masculine with an emblem of a wolf's head on its breastplate. "I am Serapis, Archon of Death," he said. "Samael supplanted the old order from his Crimson Throne. We refused to side with him in his civil war and paid the ultimate price. Only one of us survived to protect our essences from Samael's ambition to rule over this universe."

Serapis ceased to speak and a woman in a flowing white dress emerged from behind the statue of a woman wearing armor. The statue featured a cross in a circle on the breastplate. The woman that came to greet them was astonishingly beautiful, with eyes that communicated years of knowledge.

"Samael continues to hunger for power from the Crimson Throne," the woman said. "I am Sophia, Archon of Wisdom. You are the heirs to the legacy of the archons that perished in Samael's purge of the Seraphs who opposed him."

"What is this place?" Kimberly finally asked. "Why were we brought here? Why is Billy able to read the glyphs on the walls?"

"To answer your first question," Sophia said, "this is the Room of History. I preserved our history here so that those who could stand against Samael would discover it."

Sophia looked to Billy. "To answer your final question, William can read our language because he is a Nephilim, the child of a Seraph and a being of your universe," she said. "I am his mother."

"You?" Billy asked her. "How is that even possible? I remember my mother. I remember my father."

"Your father was a wonderful, brilliant man," Sophia said. "It was unfortunate that I had to abandon you. I loved you and your father dearly and I still do. He knew about your identity the entire time when you were a Power Ranger, but the woman he married knew nothing of your heritage."

"Zordon," Billy said to his former mentor. "Did you know?"

Zordon sighed. "I sensed some latent power in you, but I was not aware that you were a Nephilim," he replied. "The woman speaks the truth. All you have to do is look at her eyes."

Billy gazed at Sophia. He could not sense deception in the woman and that knowledge rattled him to his core. Everything suddenly made sense. The other Rangers Zordon selected were natural athletes of very strong will. Billy was physically the weakest, but by far the most intelligent. His initial selection remained a curiosity that nagged in the back of his mind, but it was now clear. Zordon selected Billy to become a Power Ranger because of his hidden powers.

"What does Nyx have to do with all this?" Billy asked her, dismissing talks of his heritage for the time being. He decided he would ask Sophia questions when he had more privacy.

"Nyx was anointed by Samael to be his Dark Archon," she said. "Like you, she is a Nephilim. Her blood makes her easier to Samael to manipulate her. Samael's blood runs through her veins and with an infusion of his power after Nyx made contact with him, Nyx has become a threat to all existence. She contains the essence of the Archon of Darkness within her, the Power Diamond. Even I have not been able to defeat her."

"So what hope do we have?" Zhane asked. "You're supposed to be this powerful Archon from the Elder Universe, right? If you couldn't defeat Nyx, what could we possibly do?"

"Nyx's powers are not being allowed to reach their greatest potential," Sophia revealed. "The Seal of Aeon, which was erected to keep me out of the Elder Universe, has also served to limit the energies escaping from the Elder Universe. I cannot use my full power anymore, but Nyx has found other ways to increase her power."

"The Worldship," Billy said.

"That is correct," said Sophia before she began pacing in front of the Rangers. "Nyx has placed herself in opposition to Samael because she seeks to break the Seal of Aeon. Samael has known of Nyx's plotting for many years now. It was the reason why Sargon helped the original Rangers in their quest to seal Nyx."

"Why would Nyx oppose Samael?" Zordon asked. "Are they not allies?"

"Samael underestimated Nyx's dark side when he corrupted her," replied Sophia. "Don't get me wrong. Samael and Set are still my enemies, but we have a common enemy in Nyx."

"If so many Elders are opposed to her, then what's stopping them from attacking Nyx directly?" asked Thorn. "There must be a reason."

"Nyx has allies in the Elder Universe," Sophia explained. "Not everyone is happy with Samael's leadership, so Samael will not move against Nyx unless he can unite all the Elders around him. It's not likely that it will happen. We need to stop Nyx from breaking the Seal of Aeon and defeat her ourselves."

"But it's not just Nyx we have to be concerned about," Zordon told her. "Tommy Oliver fights for her."

"I have a plan in motion to deal with Tommy," Sophia said. "We may be able to save him, so I would not give up hope."

"If Tommy can be saved, we'll have a powerful force on our side," Zedd added. "We should return to Dulcea's hut and discuss strategy. We shouldn't remain here for too long."

~*~*~

Hadrian kept his zord hidden in a lunar gravity well, protecting himself from Ark's sensors. Any direct assault on the Rangers would require him to deal with Ark. Luckily for him, Nyx provided a gravity gun for his zord Vendetta that would help him disable Ark's transformation sequence. Hadrian needed to strike quickly to gain the element of surprise. A smile crept onto his face as he shouldered the giant golden gravity gun.

Ark appeared within the sights of Vendetta as Hadrian aimed his gravity gun. Holographic screens projected the targeting device built in the zord. A red circle formed around Ark as the lock was made. Hadrian then fired the gravity gun, sending a giant unseen pulse at the mobile fortress. The shot hit Ark and white electricity crackled around it.

"Bullseye," said Hadrian before he burst from the lunar shadow. Vendetta spread its wings and rocketed towards Ark.

The bridge crew was on to Hadrian at that point and quickly began firing from Ark's turrets. Red bolts flew through space, but Vendetta was too fast for them. First strike against Ark was crucial if he planned to cripple it. The gold machine blazed past Ark, firing more shots from the gravity gun and causing explosions to rip through the hull.

~*~*~

Billy's wrist communicator beeped, prompting him to answer. "What is it?" he asked. The rest of the group in the statue chamber were quick to be silent as they focused on the conversation.

"Ark is under attack by a gold zord," said Captain Kol. "We can't transform Ark. He's moving too fast for us to lock on to him."

"Hadrian," said Billy. "Just hold tight. We're going to take him on in our zords."

"One of Nyx's soldiers, I presume?" Thorn asked, earning a nod from Billy.

"We don't have much time to waste," Zordon said. "Thorn, remain here. We will fight Hadrian."

"You think I didn't come prepared?" Thorn asked the White Sentinel. "I brought my own zord."

Billy's communicator beeped again and he responded. "What is it, Captain?" he inquired.

"The zord bay was just hit," Captain Kol informed Billy. "His weapon seems to penetrate our shields. We're working on trying to clear the debris from the zord bay so we can fight back, but we're running out of time."

"We have an ace up our sleeves, Captain," Billy told him. "Just sit tight. We're going to teleport there to help out."

"I guess you need me to keep the enemy distracted until you can join in," Thorn said.

Billy nodded. "We're counting on you," he said. "We need to move quickly if we are to stop this menace." The rest of the group, save Thorn, teleported back to Ark's zord bay to assist in the cleanup.

Thorn summoned the Power Sapphire to his wrist and raised it to the sky. "Gem change!" he exclaimed, transforming into the Typhoon Ranger. Once transformed, he activated his zord via the optical computers in his helmet. Orbiting Phaedos was a cloaked giant starfighter. It was in standby mode, but began reacting to its pilot's commands via remote. It was Thorn's personal zord, the Storm Rider. The blue zord decloaked on command and activated its boosters, flying towards Hadrian's Vendetta.

Storm Rider's body type was very similar to Tommy's Hell Hammer. The only discernable differences were a blue paint job and the fact that Storm Rider was larger. Thorn was also able to control the machine remotely. From the surface of Phaedos, he could see everything Storm Rider could see through the optical computers in his helmet.

Vendetta was closing in for another assault on Ark. Thorn sent Storm Rider on an intercept trajectory, locking onto the golden zord. Storm Rider launched a salvo of missiles at Vendetta, four in all, which blazed through space and struck Vendetta from behind, tearing through its wings and destroying its gravity gun.

Storm Rider then began its transformation into warrior mode, once again mimicking the transformation sequence of Tommy's Hell Hammer. When it was in warrior mode, it was an imposing force. Vendetta turned to face it, its pilot still stunned by the attack.

"You!" screamed Hadrian. "You will pay the price for your insolence! I am a Knight of Pandemonium!" Vendetta glowed bright red before its wings regenerated. A red aura surrounded the machine.

Vendetta flew towards Storm Rider and Storm Rider dove away from it, opening its shoulder cannons. Thorn's zord unleashed a full barrage of plasma shots at Vendetta, but Hadrian flew through them, seemingly unfazed. Then, Vendetta stopped. It brought its arms together and its wings folded forward. The arms formed a giant cannon that fired a single bright white shell at Storm Rider.

Storm Rider transformed back into fighter mode and rocketed away from the shot just in time. It exploded in the position where the zord once possessed. The zord spun and flew back towards Vendetta again, firing the plasma guns beneath its wings. Vendetta batted away most of the shots with the wings on its back, but a few hit home and caused Hadrian's zord to begin tumbling in space.

Hadrian righted his machine and burst out of the way of Rider's next salvo of missiles. He began to spin his zord so quickly that light began to bend around it. Suddenly, it was gone from regular sight. But Thorn knew better. Hadrian had simply activated a cloaking device to evade detection.

Thorn went through a number of tests in his helmet before he began to detect a faint signature from Vendetta. Rather than going balls to the wall in Vendetta's direction, Thorn ran other tests. Warning signs filled his vision as he commanded Storm Rider to make calculated evasive maneuvers. Giant white shots scattered through space, originating from Vendetta. They exploded around Storm Rider.

Thorn locked on the source and fired another round of missiles. He scored a direct hit on Vendetta and the machine decloaked. Vendetta, surrounded in a red aura once again, was completely unaffected.

"I grow tired of this game," said Hadrian.

Thorn teleported into Storm Rider's cockpit, taking direct control of his machine. "You want round two against Sargon's greatest ace?" he asked. "Well, be careful what you wish for."

~*~*~

"Push!" exclaimed the morphed Billy as he and the other Rangers shoved one last piece of debris, a giant rod, out of the way of the hangar bay's exit. The rod gave from their combined effort and crashed harmlessly on the side of the exit.

"Good work," Zordon said. "Now we need to join the fight."

"Good idea," Billy said before the Rangers teleported into their zords. Taking direct command of his zord, Billy walked it towards the exit and burst through the shields protecting the hangar using his recognition code. The other zords filed out behind him. Kimberly transformed her machine into fighter mode and took the lead.

Sentinel Prime and Solar Knight flew beside Black Brimstone in formation towards the battle taking place between Vendetta and Thorn's Storm Rider. Sentinel Prime was a zord that was basically humanoid in appearance. It was mostly white with blue armor plating on its torso. Solar Knight had the appearance of a heavily armored golden knight.

"Thorn, I hope you aren't having too much trouble," Billy said.

"This thing keeps shrugging off my attacks," Thorn told him just as Kimberly flew beside him. The two Rangers combined to fire their plasma guns at Vendetta.

Vendetta's pilot laughed maniacally as he seemed to be getting more powerful as the battle progressed. Not a single shot was finding its way home and Storm Rider and Lunar Striker had to peel away from Vendetta before rejoining the others.

"So what's the plan?" asked Zhane.

"Leave that to me," Thorn said. "I'm uploading a new program to each of your zords. You should see the information on your holographic monitors."

Billy observed as the data cascaded down the projected image. It was a giant humanoid robot with different colored limbs. It could only be one thing. "A new Megazord," Billy said. "Do you think it will work?"

"If it does, we're going to be in a lot of trouble," Thorn told him after he completed the upload.

"Let's do this," Kimberly said. "I'm tired of this guy already."

"It's time for Neo Megazord power!" Billy said.

Billy began transforming Black Brimstone first, forming the torso and main base of Neo Megazord. Its torso opened as the folded into the body and then its arms folded over the chest. Its main gun detached from the shoulder during the transformation. Sentinel Prime and Solar Knight folded neatly to form new legs. Solar Knight attached at the right joint and Sentinel Prime at the left.

Storm Rider flew towards Black Brimstone's back as Lunar Strike flew towards its front. Storm Rider folded open to form back armor and a new set of arms that attached from the side and behind. Lunar Striker folded into a new breastplate that slammed onto Black Brimstone's chest. The remaining fuselage, which included the canopy, folded neatly into a new helmet and Black Brimstone's main gun split in two before attaching to the forearms, completing Neo Megazord's transformation.

"Interesting work, but it won't help you win," said Hadrian as he piloted Vendetta towards Neo Megazord.

The Rangers, now in a cockpit in Black Brimstone's head, sat three to the lower control level and two to the upper control level. Billy occupied the center of the lower control level with Kimberly and Zhane to his left and right. Zordon and Zhane sat left to right in the upper control level.

"Let's see what this thing can do," said Billy before the Rangers sent Neo Megazord on a collision course with Vendetta.

Vendetta fired its arm cannon again, but its shot did nothing to faze the barreling Megazord. "What?" Hadrian asked before the Megazord plowed its right fist into Vendetta's chest, sending Vendetta tumbling in space. The Megazord aimed its arms forward and fired violet beams from its arm cannons, shredding through the crimson aura and causing explosions to rip across Vendetta's hull.

Hadrian righted Vendetta, but sparks were coursing across the zord's body. "You won't defeat me," he said. "I am a Knight. I draw my power from the Eternal Source."

"Draw on this," Billy said before a flash of light appeared in front of the Neo Megazord. A giant broadsword formed in its hand. The Megazord raised the blade above its body, charging it with white energy before it slashed through the space in front of it. The powerful energy blast hurtled through Vendetta and sliced through the zord, triggering a massive explosion that overwhelmed Hadrian's screams. The flare from the explosion faded, leaving only debris in its wake. The Power Rangers were victorious.

"We did it!" exclaimed Kimberly as she looked to Billy.

"Yeah," he said. Cestria was finally avenged. Hadrian, the last of Kingu's generals, was dead. Yet Billy was not satisfied with the knowledge that he vanquished the man who killed his wife. Nothing changed within him. "We did it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Chapter 20**

The blood is the life. Tommy Oliver replayed that line repeatedly in his head as the memories of his first meeting with Nyx replayed in his head. He remembered his blood being on fire as Nyx tapped into the Vulcan Ranger's mind. The memory of him drunkenly sucking the blood from her wrist like it was ambrosia sickened Tommy, but whatever the reasons for his conversion, he knew that being bound to Nyx produced enormous benefits.

Tommy took a drink of wine as he sat on his throne in the Chamber of Command. No longer was he a peasant. Tommy was a king with the blessing of his empress and soon he would find a way to break free of her control. Nyx underestimated her Vulcan Ranger because there were parts of Tommy's mind that remained shielded from her. Tommy's true heritage was a secret, one only uncovered recently thanks to Finster.

Finster was unafraid of Tommy, standing before his king without worry. "There is no doubting it," the dwarf told his master. "The bloodline should have been lost to history or become so diluted that little trace of it would remain."

"But yet here I am," Tommy said before taking another sip of his wine. "It's still curious how that happened. I still have the feeling you haven't told me the whole story."

"You would be correct, my emperor," Finster said to Tommy. "You and your brother David are unique. It was still a stroke of luck that Rita Repulsa discovered your potential, but no surprise that she was unable to completely bend you to her will. The Daeva were supposed to be driven to extinction by the Archons when the universe was young. Your mother was a Daeva, so I have to admit that I'm confused that any survived for this long."

"If I am a Daeva, then it is my birthright to reclaim this universe from the Archons," Tommy said. "It's ironic that the power of an Archon will be their undoing."

Tommy finished his wine and stood from his throne. The Terran Emperor strolled to the balcony overlooking his homeworld and set his left hand on the railing. Everything there was his. Every citizen, every animal, every plant, every drop of water, and breath of air belonged to Tommy Oliver.

"Can you just stand here and marvel at it, Finster?" Tommy asked his assistant. He waved his right arm, still holding his empty wine glass. "I accomplished what countless others could not. Even my current master could not conquer this world. It was my power and my will that brought Earth under the heel."

"Tommy, Lord Zedd intended for you to inherit his legacy," Finster told his master. "You have served his vision well."

"Indeed I have," Tommy said before he turned away from Earth as he heard the footsteps of one of his servants, a black robed messenger with a black helmet.

The messenger bowed to Tommy. "Emperor, Scorpina has arrived," said the servant.

"What is she doing here?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly, Scorpina entered the throne room. Nothing about her changed over the years. She was still wearing the same armor and did not age a day since Tommy first met her. "Nice to see you too, _Emperor_," she said, speaking his title with disdain. "I just laid waste to Triforia. It seems you were more content to carve out a kingdom for yourself."

"With the blessing of Nyx," Tommy admitted before he handed his empty wine glass to a servant, who then quickly departed with the glass. "You wouldn't be here for a social call, Scorpina. Why have you come here?"

"Hadrian failed to obtain the crystal on Phaedos," Scorpina informed Tommy. "The Rangers somehow managed to defeat him."

Tommy grinned. "Hadrian was always a fool," he said. "It's of no consequence. Soon, the crystal will be in our hands."

"The last transmissions we received from the Vendetta indicate that the Rangers have gained a new ally and have access to a new Megazord," Scorpina informed Tommy as she approached the Terran Emperor. "They now have the power to challenge the Knights of Pandemonium."

"But you're not worried, much like I am not concerned," said Tommy. "We still hold an advantage over them because we have something they want."

"If you are referring to the Rangers we have in captivity, Nyx would be reluctant to release them," Scorpina told Tommy.

"They have been drained of their residual energy," Tommy argued. "They are of little threat. Without the Morphing Grid, they are simply insignificant to us. But do not underestimate the attachment they feel to their comrades. It would be unwise to not exploit this advantage."

"It would be unwise to underestimate a group of powerless Rangers," Scorpina retorted. "There is no reason to believe they would be helpless. You would instead be giving our enemies additional resources with which to fight us."

Tommy shook his right index finger. "Perhaps your incompetence has dulled your understanding of our advantage," he said. "The Rangers were prepared to act recklessly without powers on the slim possibility that their powers could soon be restored. This is simply not a problem for us anymore. The Morphing Grid would take years to repair and by that point, the S Plan would be complete."

Scorpina visibly flinched at the mention of the S Plan, earning a smirk from Tommy. The S Plan was a pet project of Nyx, one she attempted to bring to fruition in the first war. It was a plan so horrible that "heaven" united with "hell" to prevent Samael's Angel of Death from violating the balance. The Knights of Pandemonium knew what Nyx planned to do, but Tommy doubted Zordon knew Nyx's true intentions.

"Tommy, if you're going to suggest freeing the Rangers, only some should go," Scorpina suggested. "Even powerless, they have experience and numbers. We don't need to give people an excuse to have resistance movements."

Tommy stroked his chin. "That's an excellent point," he conceded. "In the meantime, I need to return to Earth and oversee the construction of my tower."

Tommy walked past Scorpina, with his cape fluttering behind him.

* * *

Erebus bit into an apple, letting the juices run down his recently shaven chin. Earth was a backwater world, hardly developed with the exception of one civilization. Zordon believed that the civilization of Earth was benefitting from some ancient technology. Erebus did not care, but he was scouting regardless of Zordon's desires. He was willing to do anything to get as far away from him as he could.

In the lush valley, Erebus found plentiful food and wildlife. It was a hunter-gatherer's paradise. Locals called it Eden, but the true reason they were on Earth was further to the north. Some excavation was taking place because human scientists discovered the remains of an ancient reactor.

"Colossus is here," Dulcea said as she approached Erebus from his rear.

Erebus grinned as he turned to Dulcea. "So it wasn't a legend after all," he stated.

"Mobile Fortress Colossus," she said. "If the civilization here discovered it, they would attract the attention of Nyx."

"They'll attract her attention even without Colossus," Erebus told her. "They built a city in the clouds so they would not have to defile their land. It's only a matter of time before Nyx finds this place and discovers just what is being hidden on this world's moon. We'll have to take it ourselves."

* * *

The Rangers sat in Ark's war room as Dulcea began explaining the situation revolving around the first war with Nyx. Billy observed the former Lunar Ranger intently as she stood in front of two holographic projections. One was of the planet Earth and another was on a location in Iraq. Billy was seated next to Kimberly at the long table while Zhane, Zordon and Thorn sat across from them. Lord Zedd sat at the far end of the table, still feeling uncomfortable about sharing the same room with Dulcea.

"Nyx was constantly seeking materials by which she could gain an advantage over us in our war," Dulcea said. "It wasn't enough that she defeated us at every turn. Overkill seemed to be her motive. Even though we would win some battles, we were helpless when Nyx appeared on the battlefield. Ancient Zords were left abandoned for many years. Two of these, Ark and Ragnarok, were successfully excavated. We're using Ark now and Ragnarok is being used by Nyx. However, we discovered another Zord."

The holographic projection of the Iraqi location changed to one of a massive silver battlecruiser. It was shaped like a giant dirigible with numerous gun emplacements. The Rangers then observed as it transformed into warrior mode, standing as an unremarkable silver giant with a giant cannon on its back.

"Mobile Fortress Colossus," Dulcea explained. "Erebus and I discovered the Atlantean civilization was excavating the Zord, though we believe they were intending to utilize its reactor to further their ambitions. We attempted to take control of Colossus, but Hyperion found us first."

"Hyperion?" Zhane asked. "That was the original Vulcan Ranger, right?"

"That's correct," Zordon told them. "Hyperion defected with Nyx and became her senior general."

"Hyperion wanted to retrieve Colossus for himself," Dulcea explained. "Our battle with him caused what little excavation the Atlanteans had accomplished to be undone. Hyperion retreated after the battle. Nyx might have come for Colossus herself if we hadn't been able to seal her soon afterwards."

"So if Colossus is still on Earth, why did we never use it?" Billy asked Zordon. "It could have helped us in our war against Rita and Zedd." Billy then looked to Zedd and said, "No offense."

"None taken," Zedd said. "The Morphing Grid acted as a seal on Colossus as well. If not for that, I would have used it against you."

"Zedd is correct," Zordon admitted. "We were never able to activate Colossus during the first war with Nyx, so Colossus remained sealed. Ark was inaccessible for a similar reason."

"Wait a minute," Kimberly said. "If the Morphing Grid sealed Ark and Colossus, why was Nyx still able to use Ragnarok."

"Nyx is special," Dulcea explained. "At even a fraction of her strength, her powers are magnificent. She was able to manipulate Ragnarok with the strength of her will, though it was also a considerable drain on her powers."

"So she could finish us off right now if she wanted to do it," Billy surmised.

The door to the war room opened, revealing Sophia. She entered the war room and the door shut behind her. "She could, but her ambitions lie beyond this universe. She is far too busy concentrating her power right now to deal with us."

"Assaulting Nyx now would be suicide," Thorn admitted. "The defenses around Pandemonium would overwhelm us. Then there's also the Worldship, which holds a terrible secret of its own."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"It wasn't just designed to be an energy harvester," Thorn said. "Set told me that the Worldship was also a Zord. Just judging by its size, if it transformed into warrior mode, it would be a devastating foe."

"Are you serious?" Dulcea asked, indicating her lack of awareness. Even Zordon and Zedd seemed surprised by the revelation.

"If that's the case, then we're going to need every bit of firepower at our disposal," Billy said. "We need to go to Earth and retrieve Colossus."

"That's dangerous," Zhane said. "Earth should be heavily fortified by now. That's not even considering that Tommy is there."

"We have a Megazord now," Billy told him. "That still may not be enough to defeat Tommy on Earth."

"Billy is correct," Sophia explained as she approached the holographic projections near the head of the table. "There is a significant portion of the fleet present around Earth right now. Tommy is attempting to erect a new fortress on Earth to serve as both his new palace and his command center. He will not allow anyone to interfere with its construction."

"Nevertheless, we can't permit Tommy to get his hands on Colossus," Billy told them. "We'll have to risk it."

"If we get into a direct confrontation with Tommy now, it may be impossible to save him," Sophia argued. "You'll be assaulting him where he has the advantage. He won't retreat. It would be a fight to the death."

"You forget that my greatest attribute is stealth," Billy said. "I can infiltrate Earth and activate Colossus right under Tommy's nose. If he attempts to assault me, then it will be to his disadvantage."

"Wait a minute," Kimberly said urgently, turning to Billy. "You're talking about killing one of ours. You're talking about Tommy. Sophia is working on a plan to save him. Can't you just let this go?"

"Should I let it go?" Billy asked her. "I don't want to hurt Tommy any more than you do, but we can't allow him to have Colossus."

Billy then turned to Zordon and said, "You have the bridge. Take us into orbit around Saturn and we can discuss our strategy from there. I will be in my quarters. You're all dismissed." The Phantom Ranger stood and walked towards the exit of the war room.

* * *

Kimberly fumed as she watched Billy walk away. She stood quickly and placed her hands on the table, leaning towards Zordon. "Zordon, this is stupid," she said. "We can't do this."

"I don't like this either, but Billy is correct," Zordon told her. "I know you and Tommy had a history, but he's become a great threat, even greater than he was as Rita's Green Ranger. Allowing Tommy to take possession of Colossus would place us at a great disadvantage. During our first war with Nyx, we had to make difficult choices. Two of our own were responsible for the deaths of billions."

"Yeah?" Kimberly asked. "So is Lord Zedd and look." She pointed to her former enemy. "He's right here with us. If there's one thing I learned is that there's always hope. I'm not giving up on him even if you all have! I'm going to try to talk some sense into Billy right now!"

Kimberly stormed out of the war room and entered the bridge. Crew members noticed Kimberly's sour expression and did not interrupt her as she marched towards the captain's quarters. She pressed a button to the left of the door to alert Billy to her presence.

"Enter," she heard Billy say before she watched the door slide open. Kimberly walked into Billy's quarters and observed him fiddling with an old communicator at his workbench. The door closed behind Kimberly.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled.

Billy looked up from his work, glaring at her despite the obvious shock on his face. "This really is a bad time," he said. "I'm busy."

"Don't you 'I'm busy' me, William Cranston," she fumed. She walked to the workbench and cleared his tools away, causing them to clatter on the floor. "You know this is stupid. You know what Tommy will do if we go there if we don't have a plan to save him."

Billy set down his tools and the communicator and stared at Kimberly. "Do you think I like this?" he asked. "He took control of our planet. He betrayed all of us and for what? Power? Do you think he cares about us anymore in his state? Do you think he would spare us?"

"Do you remember what Jason said when Tommy was serving Rita?" Kimberly asked. "When we knew who it was, Jason said we needed to do everything to save Tommy. He said we owed it to Tommy. What's so different now?"

"Saving Tommy isn't so simple as destroying a sword," Billy told her. "Whatever Nyx did to him requires magic more powerful than even Lord Zedd can command. Even Sophia can't do anything to help him right now. Believe me. If it wasn't for Colossus, I wouldn't even consider going back to Earth right now. We are at too much of a disadvantage."

Billy reached out for Kimberly's hand and squeezed it. "I know he meant a lot to you, but right now, we have to worry about the lives that need to be saved," he told her. "The needs of the many are greater than the needs of the one."

Kimberly wanted to pull her hand away from Billy, but she could not force herself to pull away from the Phantom Ranger. "You really have a lot of nerve," she said.

"What if Tommy's actions have endangered your family?" he asked her. "You know the person he serves was once Zordon's ally. How do you think this makes Zordon feel? She was the greatest of all of them, just like Tommy was the greatest of all of us."

"I need you to promise me that you won't kill him," Kimberly said. "You owe him that much."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that, Kim," he told her. Billy stared into the Lunar Ranger's eyes. "You have to believe me when I say that I can't promise you anything. I'll do my best to avoid a confrontation with him because I won't have the advantage on Earth."

"But you don't think you can avoid it," said the Lunar Ranger.

Billy simply shook his head. "I will try to escape, but it won't be easy," he told her. "We still have to save Tommy, but right now, we have to protect Tommy from himself."

"What do you plan to do?" she inquired.

Billy lifted his old communicator. "I'm upgrading the teleportation capabilities of my communicator," he explained. "I'm going down there alone because I am capable of cloaking myself. I'm going to be using a cloaked ship to infiltrate Earth's atmosphere, but reports I've received indicate that Tommy has established a strong anti-teleportation field on Earth. If I fail to retrieve Colossus, I'll need to be able to make a quick exit. I'll do everything in my power to keep Tommy from having Colossus, but I need to secure my escape."

"You always were the genius," Kimberly commented before she finally cracked a smile. "So you already thought of everything when you made that order."

"You know," Billy said with a sly grin on his face. "You really should trust me more. I know what I'm doing."

"Now you're just being cocky," said the Lunar Ranger before she drew herself closer to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Forgiven," Billy said before he pulled her into his embrace. "You have my word. I'm going to do everything I can to help Tommy."

"I know you will," she said as she returned his embrace. "You may act like the brooding antihero, but I know you better than that."

Billy loosened his embrace to look Kimberly directly in the eyes again. "And I'm sorry about something to," he said.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked, smiling up at Billy.

"That I didn't pursue you sooner," he said before leaning forward to kiss her.

_Better late than never_, she thought as she returned Billy's kiss. Suddenly, nothing else in the universe mattered.

* * *

Tommy flew past the construction site of Babel Tower, observing the rising structure from his vantage point in the sky. It would not be much longer until his new command center was completed and from there, he could give his unified world the rule it deserved. He grinned beneath his helmet despite the fact there remained a part of him that told the Vulcan Ranger that everything he was doing was wrong.

It was not uncommon for Tommy to wrestle with his conscience, but it was becoming far more frequent since his encounter with Sophia. Where he once felt no remorse, Tommy truly began to question his actions. Then he would suddenly experience a cool fire within him that hardened his resolve. Only might could make right. For too long, Tommy protected a world whose people continued to bicker and war over the most trivial of matters.

"This was the only way," Tommy said to himself before he noticed a beeping from one of his consoles. He tapped a few buttons to trigger a holographic projection. Nyx appeared as a blue-white hologram, unmorphed and wearing a very revealing black leather outfit. She was seated on her throne.

"What is it?" he asked Nyx.

"Something has just reached my attention, Tommy," she told her knight. "Before my sealing, I sent Hyperion on a mission to retrieve an ancient weapon. I never had the opportunity to read his final report until just now."

"How is this relevant now?" inquired Tommy.

"It's on Earth," Nyx told him. "Hyperion discovered the location of Colossus."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**Chapter 21**

**Claws of the Dragon, Part 1**

"Colossus," Tommy said aloud, repeating the name of the Zord mentioned by Nyx. The Vulcan Ranger pondered the information. "Why is this so important?"

"Colossus is another mobile fortress, much like my Ragnarok and Billy's Ark," Nyx explained. "With Colossus in our possession, we would control a third mobile fortress."

"A third?" Tommy inquired. "Did you just recently discover one?"

Nyx laughed, mocking her knight's lack of knowledge. "The Worldship is also known as Mobile Fortress Nibiru," she explained. "That story about it being developed by the Machine Empire was a clever ruse. They simply rediscovered the ancient vessel and upgraded its systems. They were ignorant as to its true purpose. It is the crossing point between our universe and the Elder Universe. Its Zeo battery is capable of storing an infinite amount of energy, which can be continuously transformed into anything. The only thing stopping me from implementing the S Plan is this damned Seal of Aeon."

"Just how many mobile fortresses are there?" asked Tommy.

"There were seven," said Nyx. "We know of Ark, Ragnarok, Colossus, and Nibiru. Legend speaks of the mobile fortresses Tiamat, Merkabah, and Gungnir. They are relics from a time older than this universe."

"I will get the excavation started immediately," promised the Vulcan Ranger. He grinned beneath his helmet. "Billy and the others won't know what hit them once we catch them by surprise."

"On the contrary, I want you to let Billy come to you," Nyx told him.

Tommy was immediately confused by the Shadow Ranger. "What purpose would that serve?" he inquired. "We should strike quickly. They already have a new Megazord. Colossus combined with Ragnarok would have the power to crush them like bugs."

Nyx's lips formed a cruel smirk. "They are still useful to us," said the Shadow Ranger. "I know you are eager to expend your rage upon the Phantom Ranger, but he will not be a threat to us. His will is starting to assert itself over the Power Ruby, so Billy's compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come for Colossus and you will be able to ensnare him. They still have something I want, so I need you to refrain from playing too roughly with him."

"Then I will take him alive," Tommy told her. "I just can't promise what his condition will be."

Tommy's comment drew melodious laughter from Nyx. "So cruel," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Always," Tommy said before he closed the connection with Nyx. He sighed loudly before he slumped in his pilot's chair, remembering times long past.

* * *

Tommy Oliver slung the green backpack over his right shoulder. The former Green Ranger took one last moment to stare at himself in the mirror in his bedroom. Sadness reigned on his face. He wore his green hoodie and a pair of black jeans. While other students were going to remain in Angel Grove during the break, Tommy did not feel compelled to stay.

His parents barely understood Tommy's need to get away from Angel Grove and spend time with his uncle during the upcoming break. They were ignorant of his status as a Power Ranger, or a former Power Ranger as Tommy liked to remind himself.

Rita Repulsa won. She gave and took away what made Tommy so special. Though there was little reason for him to rejoice over his initial actions as her evil Green Ranger, Tommy found something redeeming in continuing to fight against her when needed. But now he would never be able to do that again.

Tommy walked to his nightstand and lifted his communicator from its resting spot near his lamp. It was given to him by Billy Cranston to welcome the Green Ranger to the Power Rangers. Despite everything he did to them, they still welcomed Tommy with open arms. It never did much to soothe his guilt even though he had no reason to feel guilty for his actions. They were his friends, but being around them any longer would be too painful.

The former Ranger jumped when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He looked to the door and heard his mom speaking.

"Tommy, Billy is here to see you," his mother said.

"Tell him to come in," Tommy told her. In less than a minute, the Blue Ranger rapped lightly on Tommy's door before he entered. Billy closed the door behind him. He was still dressed like a geek and even though he was a Power Ranger, Billy still occasionally lacked confidence in himself.

"We heard you would be departing soon," Billy said.

"I can't stay, man," Tommy told Billy. He tossed the communicator in Billy's direction. After Billy snagged it from the air, the former Ranger added, "I won't be needing that anymore."

"You could have just returned that to Jason or Kimberly," Billy told him. "Or you could have kept it in your possession. It wasn't necessary for me to reacquire it myself."

"Billy, I couldn't give it to Jason or Kim," Tommy told the Blue Ranger. "Jason would have tried to convince me I was still part of the team and Kim would have tried to make me feel guilty for leaving. Besides, it's yours. I knew you wouldn't object to me leaving for the break."

"I comprehend your situation well," Billy admitted. "You desire solitude."

"My uncle will be there," Tommy admitted before amending, "some of the time. I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

Billy raised an eyebrow. Tommy and Billy were friends, but Tommy did not usually ask for favors unless they were school related. Billy was often the one seeking Tommy's advice on other matters. "About what?" he inquired.

"I need you to watch Kim for me," Tommy told him.

"Jason and Zack would be better choices," Billy volunteered, though he appeared slightly shocked that Tommy would make such a request. "They're stronger and better fighters than I am."

"Jason will watch out for everyone regardless because he's the leader," Tommy told Billy. "Then Zack is too busy trying to get with Angela when he's not dealing with Ranger duties or school. You've gotten to be a pretty good fighter and I know you're one of Kim's oldest friends. I trust you'll do just fine."

"If that is what you wish," Billy said, "I'll do my best."

Tommy smiled at his friend. He walked over to the Blue Ranger and shook his hand. "That's all I ask," he said.

* * *

Billy stripped his uniform top away to stare at his bared chest in the mirror of the captain's quarters. He touched the scar on his chest, the point of entry for his Power Ruby. It was growing fainter by the day and soon he would never notice it again. It only seemed like yesterday that his body was failing him and the healing waters of Aquitar were his only hope. With the addition of the Power Ruby, he was stronger and fitter than ever before.

The Phantom Ranger flexed one of his biceps in front of the mirror while noting the appearance of stubble on his face. He needed another shave. He stroked his chin with his right hand, feeling the new hair growth. Wasting little time, Billy walked over to his bathroom to prepare himself for a shave, pulling his hair back in a ponytail as he approached the sink. He considered letting a beard grow, but quickly dismissed the notion as he started running the hot water.

Moments later, Billy emerged from his bathroom cleanly shaven and with a white towel over his right shoulder. He once again dressed in his uniform. The Phantom Ranger moved towards the desk near his worktable and took a seat to scroll through more reports at his terminal. Eltar was requesting aid again, but with Nyx's forces occupying one planet after another, aid would not be forthcoming.

The door to his quarters chimed. "Enter," said Billy.

After the door slid open, Billy could see Zhane standing at the doorway. The Solar Ranger entered his quarters and the door closed behind him.

"What can I do for you, Zhane?" Billy asked, looking up from his terminal.

"We just made contact with the Astro Rangers again," Zhane reported. "They've managed to avoid Nyx's forces, but they're requested a rendezvous with us."

Billy nodded his head. "They're sitting ducks out there right now," he noted. "We could use their experience on this crew. Have you told them where we're headed?"

"Yes," replied Zhane. "They seem pretty hesitant to go there, but said they would join us soon."

"Have they discovered more information about fleet movements?" questioned Billy.

"Andros told me they were present at Triforia when Scorpina attacked, but something there unsettled him greatly," Zhane told him. "They barely escaped with their lives."

"What of Trey?" Billy inquired.

"They lost contact with him during the battle," Zhane informed the Phantom Ranger. "There was no indication of his demise, so he may have returned to Eltar."

"See if you can make contact with the Gold Ranger if at all possible," Billy said to Zhane. "We need to keep him in the loop."

"Yeah," Zhane said before he narrowed his gaze at Billy. "Do you think we have a chance?"

Billy sighed. "You never know until you try," he told the Solar Ranger. "Once we arrive at Saturn, I'll give everyone a briefing."

Billy observed as Zhane departed his quarters before he returned his attention to the terminal. He tapped a few keys to open a secure communications channel. The Command Center may have been long gone on Earth, but Billy had a separate safe house that he maintained over the years. A face appeared on the screen, one very familiar to him.

"Hello, father," Billy said. "It's been a long time."

Jonas Cranston was a balding man approaching 60 years of age and a distinguished physics professor. Billy greatly resembled his father and when Jonas was younger, he could have passed for Billy's brother. At one point in Billy's life, he aspired to follow in his father's footsteps. Zordon changed everything.

"Son," Jonas replied tersely. "When you left for Aquitar, you told me that I might receive this call one day. I assume you did not contact me for a simple chat."

"I'm returning to Earth to stop your emperor from taking control of a zord," said the Phantom Ranger. "I'll need access to my stuff."

"You were on Earth before," said Jonas. "I realized this when I saw someone had accessed the safe house. You left your ship and a motorcycle here."

"I'm sorry that I didn't take time to see you, but your secretary told me you were out of the country for a conference," Billy apologized quickly. Part of him felt guilty for not taking the time to remain connected with his family. "But now really isn't the time to talk about family matters."

"Son, when is it ever the time?" Jonas asked. "I never met this wife of yours and your mother and I have been concerned about you."

Billy winced. He never told his father that he married, so it had to have been one of his friends that relayed the information. "My wife is dead," Billy said. "I'm sorry you were never able to make her acquaintance. She was a wonderful lady."

"My condolences," Jonas told his son. "I'm sure she was. The sooner you return to Earth, the better. The world has gone insane since your friend chased away the invaders."

"Tommy is a puppet for the people who invaded your world," Billy said sadly. "He's not in control of anything."

Jonas sighed. "Then you'd better come home, son," he said. "Your planet needs you to protect it."

* * *

Ark remained in orbit around Saturn, having arrived within the last hour. Billy once again stood in the war room, gazing at the assembled party. In addition to his new Ranger team were the Astro Rangers. Though currently powerless, they represented part of the last remaining free forces in the universe. Andros was the first to speak.

"We've lost contact with the Gold Ranger, so it is unlikely that he will be participating in this meeting," said the Red Astro Ranger. "With all that has happened, it's possible that he perished."

"Let us hope that such events did not transpire," said Billy. "I'm still pleased you managed to make it here. Having you here increases the odds of our success. I regrettably do not have much to offer you in the way of support, but recent scans have revealed some other artifact that may be useful to us."

A holographic projection appeared at the center of the war room's long table. It was an unmistakable shape to those that once came into contact with it.

"The Zeo Crystal," observed Zordon. "So Tommy did not destroy it."

"He's probably planning to use it for something else," added Kimberly.

"Where is it?" asked T.J. "I'm pretty sure it's not exactly out in the open where anyone can just take it."

"If it were that simple, we would have been out of a job ages ago," Cassie remarked. "Where's Tommy keeping it?"

"The Zeo Crystal is in Tommy's castle on Earth's moon," Billy revealed. "Unfortunately for us, the area around Earth is heavily defended. It will be difficult to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, but if we can do this, it will be a severe blow to Tommy's ambitions. However, there is a more pressing matter."

The hologram above the table changed, revealing the giant dirigible shaped zord. "Colossus," Billy informed the Astro Rangers. "Like Ark, Colossus is a Mobile Fortress of immense capabilities. We must locate and retrieve Colossus before Tommy is able to have it excavated. I'm afraid I don't need to inform you that we would face an unprecedented crisis if Tommy possessed his own Mobile Fortress."

"What do you want us to do?" Andros asked Billy. "Whatever you need us to do, we'll execute it to the best of our ability."

"Unfortunately for us, we're already in danger at our present location," Billy informed Andros. "Ark will need to retreat beyond the orbit of Neptune while we proceed with our operation."

The holographic projection revealed a web of battlecruisers near Earth, providing an added layer of difficulty for the Rangers. A second projection of Earth's moon appeared, revealing yet even more ships. Carlos, the Black Astro Ranger, whistled nervously at the sight.

"A direct assault on Earth would be ill advised," Billy said. "Though I'm confident in Ark's ability to hold its own against the fleet, we would alert Tommy to our intentions and no doubt bring even more trouble on our heads. Stealth will be of utmost importance in penetrating Earth's atmosphere. Unfortunately, I have yet to develop cloaking devices for us, so I will have to execute this part of the mission alone until I can discover some way to create a workaround for the anti-teleportation field surrounding Earth."

"That's dangerous," objected Ashley. "Going alone? That's not just dangerous. That's suicide."

"Billy's not finished," Zhane told his old comrade. "Trust me. It's about to get even better."

"Once on Earth, I'll have access to my safehouse," Billy told the group. "I should be able to find a way to overcome the anti-teleportation field using my old Portal Com. This still leaves us with the matter that we're likely wanted on Earth. We can't risk travelling in groups, so we will need to go our separate ways. Tommy is building a new capital in Iraq along with a new palace. We will need to rendezvous at different points before we converge on the location of Colossus. At this point, we will need a diversion."

"This is where the Astro Rangers fit into the plan," Billy said to Andros. "I will be placing you in command of Ark, Andros. Once we send you the signal, you should be ready to arrive at Earth's moon and launch an attack against the fleet. Lord Zedd will then travel to the lunar palace and retrieve the Zeo Crystal. By this point, we should have Colossus activated and we will be able to leave Earth on our own."

Lord Zedd frowned. "This plan requires too many assumptions to work," he said. "How do we know that Tommy isn't trying to acquire Colossus already and has a trap set for you?"

"Tommy's already trying to take Colossus for himself," Thorn said, finally voicing his opinion in the meeting. "Knowing my progenitor like I do, I believe he will be attempting to trap us."

"We'll be without zords for this fight too," Kimberly said. "Billy, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Once Ark is in place, we should be able to access our zords if we need them," Billy said. "I know this appears to be a foolish gamble, but our options are running low."

"I give Billy a full endorsement of his plan," Zordon said. Though he was no longer the mentor of the Power Rangers, his words still carried enormous weight. "With Colossus, our firepower will be significantly higher. We cannot afford to pass on this opportunity."

"It's settled," Billy said with finality. "Operation Shadow Dragon will commence within the hour. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

Tommy observed Earth from the balcony of his lunar palace, his hands clasped behind his back. He sensed the other Rangers when they arrived in the Sol System, but the Terran Emperor did not inform Nyx. He knew they would come for Colossus, but Tommy was prepared to give them a reason to regret they ever decided to come to Earth.

Finster approached Tommy from behind. "Lord Tommy, might I have a word with you?" he asked.

Tommy turned to face his servant. "What is it, Finster?" asked the Vulcan Ranger.

"Our scanners have located a massive energy source near the location where your new capital city is under construction," Finster informed him. "I have been unable to determine its origin. Do you wish to investigate?"

"It is the Mobile Fortress Colossus," Tommy told Finster. "Nyx has already informed me of its location. I'll be sending an excavation crew to begin unearthing it at 800 hours local time."

"A new mobile fortress, you say?" Finster inquired. "That would explain its tremendous power readings. I'm surprised that no one was able to detect it before."

"The existence of the Morphing Grid made it possible to shield the power source from detection," said Tommy. "Now that its power is but a memory, weapons such as this can now be revealed. Even if Lord Zedd could have retrieved Colossus, he would have been unable to use its power due to the seal. No doubt if you've detected the other readings, Billy and his friends will be unable to stay away. Nyx has predicted that they will attempt to seize Colossus."

"If we can excavate Colossus and activate it first, our firepower will increase dramatically," Finster said. "The Rangers won't know what hit them."

Tommy produced a feral grin. "It's the knowledge of this that will draw the Rangers into my trap," said the Vulcan Ranger. "They will come to us."

* * *

Billy, dressed in a black flight suit, approached the stealth fighter he kept stored in Ark's hangar. He held a helmet at his side. He turned as he heard rapid footsteps approaching him, smiling as he saw Kimberly. "Kim, weren't you supposed to be with the others?" he asked.

"If you think I'm going to let you take off without saying goodbye, you're an idiot," said the Lunar Ranger with a smile.

The two lovers embraced. "I promise you that I'll be careful," said the Phantom Ranger. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Just because I don't have to worry doesn't mean I won't worry," Kimberly told him. The two released each other.

Billy and Kimberly shared a brief kiss before the Phantom Ranger pulled away. "Everything will be fine," he said. "You'll see." He placed the helmet over his head. "Bye, Kim."

"I hope you're right," Kimberly said as Billy climbed into the fighter. Once he was seated, she waved to him. "Bye, Billy. Stay safe."

Billy waved to her once last time before his canopy closed. Kimberly observed as the repulsorlifts lifted the ship from the hangar floor. When Billy's fighter finally cleared the hangar, Kimberly sighed. "This has to work," she said."

* * *

Billy emerged from hyperspace near Earth and immediately sited the fleet guarding the planet and its moon. There was a full battle squadron of six capital ships along with a group of minor support ships. He immediately engaged the cloaking device for his fighter and continued his trek towards Earth. Just as he was approaching the planet, Billy watched as laser fire burst past his fighter.

"You think I can't see through your cloak, Phantom Ranger?" asked Tommy. "My zord's sensors can detect you just fine."

"Tommy!" Billy exclaimed. "Damn. It's too soon. I need to hurry."

Billy pushed his fighter as fast as it could go, hoping it would be enough to get him to Earth before Tommy intercepted him. Hell Hammer flew behind him, matching his every move. Billy knew that trying to outfly the ancient zord was a fool's gesture. Hell Hammer simply had too much power at its disposal.

"Gem change!" Billy exclaimed, morphing into the Phantom Ranger. He was entering Earth's outer atmosphere and Tommy was right on his tail. "I hope this works." He hit the eject button just as Tommy locked on the fighter. Billy burst from the fighter right before it exploded. He could feel the tug of the Earth's gravity pulling on him and Billy did his best to angle his approach.

The Phantom Ranger was protected by his powerful armor, without which he would be dead. Flames jumped around his body as he passed through the atmosphere, falling towards the surface. Sensors on his helmet were warning him of the high heat, but Billy ignored them. He just closed his eyes and continued to plunge past the barrier. Billy shot across the skies of Earth in a streak of flames.

Billy passed through the clouds, hurtling towards the planet's surface at a dangerous speed. He immediately began summoning power from his Power Ruby, trying to slow his descent as much as possible. Even if he could survive impact at terminal velocity, Billy did not want to unnecessarily create problems for the people of Earth by causing a tsunami or something equally disastrous. It would also bring unnecessary attention to himself. Billy's descent slowed as he passed over the ocean and he could make the outline of the cost. He used an uplink with a satellite to determine his location. He was approaching the coast of California.

Billy spread his body and turned in the air so that his feet would hit the ground. He continued to decelerate, but Billy clinched his teeth anyway. Land was growing closer. Billy passed over a forest and burst through the canopy. Branches and leaves struck his armor before his feet touched the surface. Billy fell into a crouch and rolled on the ground. He took a moment to lie on his back and stare at the sky through the trees. He was finally home.


End file.
